What happens to Jaden 5 years after he graduates?
by YuGiOhGXFR3AK
Summary: What happens to Jaden 5 years after he graduates? Will he and Alexis ever be together? Do they still have feelings for each other? Let's find out together, shall we? By the way, I don't own YuGiOh GX or any other additional characters in my story. Thanks
1. Last day of school at Duel Academy

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

Just moments before the graduation party, Atticus peeked into Alexis's diary while she was away. He was fascinated by the name Jaden which appeared in all sorts of occasion but was most interested in the part where Alexis wanted to confess to Jaden but did not. After at least half an hour of Atticus reading Alexis's diary,

" Hey!!! Give me back my diary!!! " Alexis yelled as soon as she entered her room along with Jasmine and Mindy

" No way Lexi, this is interesting with all the Jaden's in it " replied Atticus playfully

Mindy and Jasmine giggled after hearing it while Alexis blushed a bit

" How much have you read?!?! " Alexis yelled furiously

" More than enough to know your feelings for Jaden " Atticus replied

" You wrote him on every page since the first day! "

" I can't believe it! It's really true! " Mindy almost shouted

" You really like Jaden, don't you Alexis? " Jasmine asked

" NO!! That's not true! " Alexis replied while she blushed so RED!!!

" You can't fool us Lexi, take a look at your face! " Atticus replied "Its as red as his jacket! "

" Stop it guys! It's embarrassing! " Alexis whispered shyly

" She finally admitted it! " Mindy said

" Wait till the whole school finds out about it " Jasmine joked which made everyone in the room laughed except Alexis

" It's not funny! And don't even think of telling anyone else about it especially Jaden! " replied blushed Alexis angrily

" Could you two leave me and Lexi alone for a moment? " Atticus asked Jasmine and Mindy

" Sure " Jasmine and Mindy answered together

After they left the room and closed the door,

" Give me that! " Alexis shouted while snatching her diary back from her brother

" What do you plan to do Lexi? " Atticus asked

" Huh? Go to college, you forgotten about it? " Alexis tyring to play dumb and change the subject

" No Lexi, you know what i meant and don't try to change the subject " Atticus said

" You know I can't do that! We may not even be friends after telling him! " replied Alexis

" Don't be stupid Lexi, i'm sure it will work out fine.. Plus you may not even see him after today " said Atticus

" You better make this opportunity count!"

" I just can't " replied Alexis softly

" Well then, I'll help you " replied Atticus confidently

" Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea " answered Alexis

" Maybe you should wear this at the graduation party for Jaden later " said Atticus while taking out a gown from her closet

" You've got to be kidding! I'm not wearing that anywhere! " said Alexis

" You have to if you want to impress Jaden " replied Atticus while forcing Alexis to wear it

" But... Everyone else will see me " Alexis mumbled

" Well then, why don't you go to his dorm and confess to him? " Atticus joked

" WHAT?!?! " Alexis shouted so loud that the whole Obelisk Girl Dorm could hear her

" Just do whatever I say Lexi, change into the gown "

" Fine Atti " replied Alexis while her brother left her room, Mindy and Jasmine returned as soon as Atticus left,

" We heard everything " Mindy said

" You never told us you liked Jaden so much " continued Jasmine

" Must I let you guys know everything? Besides, its not that you like him " replied Alexis

" Now i know why she wouldn't partner with Chazz or Syrus in that Duel Party " Jasmine said

" Yeah, and Jaden didn't even asked her but she didn't reject either "

" Would you guys please stop teasing me? " said Alexis

" Look, someone's blushing! " joked Jasmine and Mindy

" Stop it girls please " insisted Alexis " I'm going to change now "

" Wow, you're wearing that later? Cool! " shouted Mindy

" Let's just leave her while she thinks of Jaden " joked Jasmine

( Watch Episode 178/9 cant remember which to find out what exactly happen at the party )

Jaden never showed up at the party, which made everyone concluded that he has already left and Alexis couldn't express her feelings to Jaden. After that night, no one ever saw Jaden again and Alexis had to wait for him to return for who knows how long and when. Alexis was never as happy and cheerful as before but she managed to hide her bitterness deep down. Some boys tried to confess to Alexis since their biggest love rival is gone including Chazz who was rejected so badly. However, she rejected every single one without any second thought.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**Alexis then thought to herself " Where are you Jaden? Its been 5 years, why haven't you returned yet? "**

**She couldn't sleep, so she went out to the cliff where she used to hung out with Jaden during their sleepless nights. She stood on the same spot where Jaden always sat and looked up into night sky full of sparkling stars. A flying star passed by and she made a wish immediately for Jaden to return but nothing happened.**


	2. 5 years later

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

5 years later...

Alexis had finished college and was at Duel Academy teaching as the most favorite teacher. Atticus stayed with her at the academy as an assistant and attracted many girls to the academy. Whereas Chazz was a pro duelist but he visits Duel Academy often for 3 reasons.

1) It felt like his home.

2) Everyone respected him.

3) Alexis teaches there ( Yup, he hasn't given up yet )

One day, Alexis and Atticus were called to Chancellor Shepherd's office and to their amazement, Zane and Syrus were there too.

" I thought you guys are suppose to be busy with dueling? " asked Atticus

" What's more important than friends? " said Bastion who just barged in

" Well then, since most of you are here, has any of you seen Jaden? " asked chancellor

Alexis's face changed immediately when she heard Jaden's name.

" Haven't heard from him in years " answered Jaden's best friend Syrus

" I've heard some rumours that a great duelist was roaming around the world " said Bastion

" It could be Jaden since he's an excellent duelist and he did say he liked traveling "

" Well anyway, I just called you guys back for a reunion party. I'll let you know more once the others have arrived as well " said chancellor

" Who else is coming? " asked Syrus

" You'll know soon enough " replied chancellor " Anyway, enjoy your stay at our newest dorm "

" A new dorm? " asked Syrus surprisely

" Yeah, it's just beside the Slifer Dorm, I'll show you guys " said Atticus

And with that, they left for the new dorm.. While walking to the new dorm,

" Why did they build it beside the Red Dorm instead of rebuilding it? " asked Zane curiously

" Well, you see... " said Atticus before Alexis interrupted

" Jaden was the last student from Slifer Red and since he was the top student, chancellor wanted to keep it here to remember him " said Alexis

" I can't believe she actually said something, it was her first sentence since we got here " said Bastion

" Yeah, and it's because of jaden " continued Syrus

" Whatever " said Alexis

" Here we are " said Atticus

" It looks wonderful from the outside " praised Zane

" Wonder how it looks inside " said Syrus before rushing into the dorm

" I feel like staying here forever " said Bastion

At the same time somewhere in USA,

" Why are you going back to Duel Academy now? " asked Yubel who appeared as a duel spirit

" It's been 5 years since I left DA, I was just wondering how it is now " replied Jaden

Suddenly Neos appeared next to Yubel,

" You're going back to see Alexis, aren't you? asked Neos as if he had read Jaden's mind

" What are you talking about Neos? Besides, she's got nothing to do with me " Jaden lied

" You can't lie to us Jaden, we heard you call out her name every night while you're sleeping " said Neos

" Yeah, you can't even stop thinking of her for even a day " Yubel continued

" You should let her know " said Winged Kuriboh who appeared on Jaden's right shoulder

" WHAT?!?! I haven't seen her in 5 years and now you expect me to confess to her all of a sudden? " said Jaden

" Well, you should think about it " said Neos before disappearing

" Don't worry Jaden, we'll help you " said Yubel before disappearing too

" What do you think Kuriboh? " Jaden asked Winged Kuriboh

" You should go talk to her about it when you go back " answered Winged Kuriboh

" Fine, i'll think about it " Jaden replied and Winged Kuriboh disappeared

2:00 am the next day, Alexis was woke up by a another dream which included Jaden.

Alexis then thought to herself " Where are you Jaden? Its been 5 years, why haven't you returned yet? "

She couldn't sleep, so she went out to the cliff where she used to hung out with Jaden during their sleepless nights. She stood on the same spot where Jaden always sat and looked up into night sky full of sparkling stars. A flying star passed by and she made a wish immediately for Jaden to return but nothing happened.

Then, she screamed " JADEN!! Where are you? " tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

She rubbed off her tears and turned away but something caught her eye. She looked back and saw something( or someone ) floating on the water near the dock. She could see it clearly under the bright moonlight and felt something struck her heart. It was a person wth a red jacket and brown hair..

" OH MY GOD!!! JADEN!!! " thought Alexis while she sprinted down to the dock as quickly as her feet could.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" What's wrong with her? Couldn't she just get over with it? " said Chazz**

**" She loves Jaden really much, can't you tell that? " replied Atticus**

**" Hey, you're suppose to be on my side! " said Chazz**

**" I'm sorry, I've switched side then " replied Atticus then walked off**


	3. Jaden's back?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

She dove into the water without thinking and rescued Jaden out from the water. She cried when she saw her love terribly injured and unconscious..She wondered who could have hurt him so badly while carrying him on her back to the school clinic. Since its midnight, the doctor has long left so Alexis helped herself to take care of Jaden. She gently settled Jaden on a bed and took a first aid kit to tend to Jaden's wounds..

" He's severely injured and lost so much blood, what could have happened? " Alexis thought to herself while she held Jaden's left hand and fell asleep beside Jaden after a while.

Atticus was shocked not to see Alexis in her room early in the morning. He called Zane, Syrus, Bastion and Chazz who just arrived late last night to help find his sister. However, it was to no avail ( but they didn't check the clinic as they thought there was no reason for her to be there) Suddenly, Atticus realized that they hadn't check the clinic. Atticus was shocked to see Alexis's back with red stain which she thought was her blood.

So he panicked and yelled " Lexi, you ok? " while shaking Alexis without noticing Jaden on the bed.

Alexis woke up and yelled back at her brother " YEAH, I'M FINE!! "

Then Syrus asked " Isn't that Jaden? "

" What happened to him? " asked Zane " He look awful "

" I don't know, I found him floating near the dock few hours earlier " replied Alexis

" Whose blood are those on your back? Are those Jaden's? asked Atticus impatiently

" Yeah " answered Alexis while she started to sob " I carried him here on my back "

" Wonder what happened to him? " asked Bastion but no one replied

" Water, drink water " said Jaden weakly

" I'll go get some water for you " replied Alexis instantly

" No Lexi, we'll go get water and food for you " said Atticus while stopping Alexis from leaving " I'm sure you're the first person Jaden wants to see when he wakes up "

" He's right Alexis, stay here with Jaden. We'll settle things for you " said Zane

" Ok.. " Alexis replied and everyone else left the clinic

Alexis held Jaden's hand even tighter after they left and thought to herself " Please be safe Jaden "

Then Jaden struggled a bit and was back to sleep after a while but soon after that.

" Neos! NO! AAAAHHHH!! " screamed Jaden then stopped moving but was gasping very hard for air

" What's wrong Jaden? " whispered Alexis worriedly and placed her hand on Jaden's forehead

" You're burning! " said Alexis slightly raising up her voice while grabbing a wet towel and placed it on his forehear after wiping off his sweat

" Please come back Jaden, I don't want to lose you " whispered Alexis

Jaden gripped Alexis hand tighter as a response but he neither spoke nor looked at her

" I... I lo... " whispered Alexis then Atticus came in

" Here's some drink and food " Atticus while he and Syrus handed Alexis water and food

Alexis fed Jaden before eating anything herself first, she was taking care of Jaden more than herself

" Your boyfriend will be fine, Lexi " said Atticus to comfort her sister and to his surprise she didn't say anything but continue feeding Jaden.

They then left to leave the ' couple ' alone. Alexis sat beside Jaden for almost the whole morning and Atticus had to replace his sister as a teacher.

At 3.00pm, Jaden finally woke up.. Alexis was overjoyed to see her love snapped out of unconsciousness but was soon depressed when Jaden asked " Who are you? Why are you holding my hand? " while pulling his hand away from Alexis's

" I'm Alexis, don't you remember me? " replied Alexis while she held her tears

" Have we met before? Why don't i remember seeing you? " asked Jaden

" We were studying together 5 years ago, don't you remember anything? " answered Alexis while she burst into tears as Jaden couldn't recognize her

" Why are you crying? " asked Jaden " Wait.. How did I get these bruises? "

" You really don't remember me? Or anything that happened? " asked Alexis

" No, this is the first time I met you, so how can I remember you? " answered Jaden before Alexis crashed out of the clinic crying

Atticus was just passing by and saw her sister crying outside of the clinic..

" What happened Lexi? " asked Atticus

" He doesn't know who i am, he doesn't remember anything " Alexis cried on her brother's chest while answering

Then he went in and looked at Jaden.

" I'm Atticus, do you remember me? " Atticus asked Jaden but he received the same answer as Alexis did

" What happened Lexi? " Atticus turned to ask her sister

" He just woke up this way " answered Alexis sadly

" How about a duel to refresh your mind slacker? " questioned Chazz who just came in and heard the conversation

" Sure, I never back down from a duel " replied Jaden

Alexis reacted to Jaden's sentence and tears started to fall again. Jaden tried to leave his bed but Alexis stopped him immediately and warned Jaden that he cannot leave until his wounds are fully healed..

" Why are you taking such good care of me? " Jaden asked

" Its because.. "

" You're a patient , and I must take good care of my patients " Alexis interrupted Atticus

" Looks like you can't duel Jaden, so I win " said Chazz

" No way, if I can't move then I'll just duel you on my bed " replied the hard-headed Jaden

" You can't duel Jaden! Your body can't take it " shouted Alexis which startled everyone

" Fine, doc.. I'll just sleep then " said Jaden

" We should leave him alone " Alexis told everyone

" Why did you stop me from telling him Lexi? " Atticus asked Alexis

" Why shouldn't I? Look at him, he couldn't even remember any of us " answered Alexis " I think we should wait till he gets better "

" I want to chill out for a while " said Alexis " See you guys later "

" What's wrong with her? Couldn't she just get over with it? " said Chazz

" She loves Jaden really much, can't you tell that? " replied Atticus

" Hey, you're suppose to be on my side! " said Chazz

" I'm sorry, I've switched side then " replied Atticus then walked off

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Now, Contact Fusion to fuse Flame Scarab and Neos together to form Flame Neos "

" For every spell or trap card in play, my monster gains 400 attack points "

" What?! No way, that means your monster is... " mumbled Chazz

" Yes, now my Flame Neos has more attack points than your Armed Dragon " shouted Jaden


	4. Princeton VS ' Slacker '

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

That night, Alexis didn't go back to her room but instead she went to Jaden's old Slifer Dorm room until the next morning. The first thing she did before waking up was go check on Jaden. She picked some flowers in the park along the way.

" Jaden, I brought you some flowers " said Alexis

" Ah! " gasped Alexis while droppping the flowers from her hands when she saw that Jaden was not on his bed

Alexis ran around the academy to search for Jaden and finally found Jaden dueling Chazz in duel arena. However, the duel had already started when she reached there.

Jaden's LP: 2900

Jaden's hand : 3

Jaden's monster: Flame Wingman ATK 2100, Neos ATK 2500

Jaden's facedown: 2

Chazz's LP : 3600

Chazz's hand: 4

Chazz's monster: Armed Dragon Lv. 10 ATK 3000

Chazz's facedown: 0

" You'll never defeat me Jaden " shouted Chazz " Armed Dragon Lv. 10 attack his Flame Wingman "

Armed Dragon Lv. 10 ATK 3000, Flame Wingman ATK 2100

Jaden groaned a bit while his LP decreased from 2900 to 2000

" Come one Jaden, you can do it! You've never lost to Chazz before " screamed Alexis

Jaden ignored Alexis and drew a card from his deck

" I play Pot Of Greed which allows me to draw 2 new cards " said Jaden " Next i summon Flame Scarab "

" Now, Contact Fusion to fuse Flame Scarab and Neos together to form Flame Neos "

" For every spell or trap card in play, my monster gains 400 attack points "

" What?! No way, that means your monster is... " mumbled Chazz

" Yes, now my Flame Neos has more attack points than your Armed Dragon " shouted Jaden

Flame Neos ATK 3300, Armed Dragon Lv. 10 ATK 3000

" AAAHHH!!! " cried Chazz while is LP decreased from 3600 to 3300

" Then, i play Contact Out! " shouted Jaden " Now my monsters get to attack you again! "

" NOOOO!!! " shouted Chazz as his LP turns to nothing

" That's game " said Jaden after he won

" Has Jaden recovered? He's saying his favourite catch phrase! " Alexis thought

" Are you ok? " Jaden asked Chazz

" Yeah, i'm fine slacker " replied Chazz

" Slacker? " asked Jaden

" Whatever... " replied Chazz and walked away

" Jaden, are you ok? " Alexis asked Jaden as he approached to Jaden who just collapsed

" I'm fine, I just need a little rest, that's all " answered Jaden " Why do you treat me better than the others? Can i know? "

Alexis blushed a bit but still managed to answer without showing any nervousness " Its nothing, its just what friends do "

" So we were friends? " asked Jaden " I can't remember anything about friends but i did remember something "

" What is it that you recall? " asked Alexis eagerly

" That duelist earlier, I remember the dragon he summoned " answered Jaden " but i can't remember when and where "

" You dueled him here before on this very same arena 5 years ago " replied Alexis who was joyed that Jaden is starting to remember things

" No wonder it felt like i've seen it before " said Jaden before walking back to the clinic with Alexis's help

" Were you important to me? " asked Jaden suddenly while they were halfway back to the clinic

" Huh? Why do you ask? " Alexis was shocked and questioned back

" Nothing, just wanna know " replied Jaden

" Just friends " answered Alexis before entering the clinic

" Don't ever leave the bed again, ok? " Alexis insisted Jaden while he returned to the bed

" I'll try " replied Jaden as Alexis left the clinic to look for the others

After a while at the cafeteria,

" You're late Lexi, where have you been? " asked Atticus as soon as Alexis entered

" I was just checking on Jaden, that's all " answered Alexis

" So how is he? " Zane asked

" He's ok, he just won Chazz in a duel earlier and he recalled back Chazz's Armed Dragon " answered Alexis

" So you're saying that his memory is returning? " asked Syrus

" Yeah, I guess so.. " replied Alexis

" I think if we continue to duel Jaden, his memory will recover " said Bastion

" Yeah, we should duel him right away " Atticus continued

" NO! Not until his wound are completely healed " Alexis yelled at everyone " He collapsed after dueling Chazz, he's still weak "

" Wow! Chill Lexi! I'm just saying it " Atticus replied with a huge innocent smile

" We'll wait for him to recover then I'll duel him " said Syrus " I'm sure he remembers Cyber End Dragon well and he was my best friend after all "

" Yeah, but he's my brother-in-law so i should duel him " said Atticus

" Since when did you become his brother-in-law? " Alexis glared at Atticus while asking

" Since yesterday, you have been treating him like he's your husband Lexi in case you hadn't notice " answered Atticus

Alexis blushed instantly after hearing what her brother said. All of a sudden, Jaden entered the cafeteria but was barely able to stand properly

" Great, I seriously hope he didn't hear what Atti said " Alexis thought to herself

" You looked familiar " said Jaden weakly while pointing at Syrus " Are you Syrus? " asked Jaden

" You remember me? " Syrus questioned back at Jaden

" No, but I remember that hair of yours " giggled Jaden while talking

" What are you doing here? You should be in bed! " said Alexis

" I followed a Winged Kuriboh here " said Jaden " Anyone of you saw it? "

" No, we didn't see anything.. " replied Atticus

" I'll escort you to your bed right now! You need as mush rest as you can get! " said Alexis while pulling Jaden back to the clinic

" But.. I.. " Jaden mumbled before leaving the cafeteria

" Alexis really cares too much of him, but heck, i don't mind " said Atticus

" You talking to yourself Atticus? " said Zane coldly

" HEY!! " shouted Atticus " I'm just happy for my sister "

Back at clinic..

" You have to stay in bed until your wounds are properly healed, do you understand me? " Alexis ordered Jaden "And especially no duels "

" But... " said Jaden before Alexis interrupted him

" No buts Jaden, I'll stay here and watch over you " said Alexis

" Fine " replied Jaden softly

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" And now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman "

" Next, I play Skyscraper "

The surrounding turn into a city as soon as the card is played and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman received an extra 1000 ATK points

" Now Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Flame Scorcher " shouted Jaden

Flame Wingman ATK 3100, Cyber Twin Dragon ATK 2800


	5. Duels against old friends

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next day, Jaden's wound had gotten much better but his memory stays the same only he remembered small and unimportant details. At 7.00 am, exhausted Alexis was sleeping on Jaden's left hand and he had to remove it slowly and carefully to avoid waking her up.

" Man! I can't wait to duel somebody " said Jaden out loud while stretching his arms after leaving the clinic

" Maybe I can duel Syrus " thought Jaden

He went to the cafeteria and look for Syrus and found him eating a bowl of porridge alone.

" Syrus, I want to duel you " said Jaden as soon as he saw him in the cafeteria

" What?! A duel? Sure, we'll do it outside " replied Syrus " But wait till i finish this, ok?

After a while, they were outside of the academy starting a duel in front of some students.. Since most people knows about Syrus but not of Jaden, most of them cheered for Syrus instead of the former top duelist from DA

" Let's duel " said both Syrus and Jaden in unison

" I'll start things up " said Syrus while drawing a card " I play polymerization to fuse 2 Cyber Dragons to form Cyber Twin Dragon "

Cyber Twin Dragon ATK 2800

Most students couldn't bellieve their eyes as they saw Cyber Twin Dragon appearing in front of them

" And I place 1 card face down, your turn Jay " said Syrus while ending his turn

" Wow! What a great start " replied Jaden

" Draw, i play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" Next, i summon Bubbleman in attack mode "

Bubbleman ATK 800

" Since its the only card on my side of the field, I get to draw 2 more cards "

" And now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman "

" Next, I play Skyscraper "

The surrounding turn into a city as soon as the card is played and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman received an extra 1000 ATK points

" Now Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Flame Scorcher " shouted Jaden

Flame Wingman ATK 3100, Cyber Twin Dragon ATK 2800

" Aahh!! " groaned Syrus as his LP decreased by 300

" My Elemental Hero has a special ability..." said Jaden before Syrus interrupted

" Yeah, i know, i lose points equal to my destroyed monster's attack points "

" That's right " said Jaden with confidence as Syrus's LP decreased from 3700 to 900

" Err... " groaned Syrus

" I'm not done yet, now I play Bubble Blaster and equip it Bubbleman to increase his attack by 800 " said Jaden

Bubbleman ATK 1600

" Now attack Syrus directly "

" Oh great... " said Syrus as his LP drop to 0

All the students were shock to see a pro duelist lost to an unknown person( to the students ) in just 1 turn

" Nice game, Syrus " said Jaden " You were good "

" Yeah, but you were even better " replied Syrus " I didn't even get to summon my Cyber End Dragon "

" We can have a rematch some other time " said Jaden

" Sure thing Jay " replied Syrus

" I feel like dueling again.. Hey, where's err... What was that guy's name? Atticus? Alexis's brother? " asked Jaden

" Maybe i can duel him "

It was a perfect timing as Atticus was just approaching the academy as Jaden wiped the floor out of Syrus

" Hey Jaden, are you feeling any better? Got your memory back? " asked Atticus

" I'm good, maybe i'll get some back by dueling you " replied Jaden

" You want to duel here now? " asked Atticus

" Sure, if its ok with you " answered Jaden

" No problem, let's start then " said Atticus

" I'll start, draw " said Jaden " I summon Clayman in defense mode, next I play 1 card face down "

" My turn, draw " said Atticus " I summon Red Eye Black Chick, next i sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon "

" Where have i seen it before? " Jaden thought to himself

" Now Red Eyes attack Clayman with Dark Inferno Blast " shouted Atticus

Red Eye Black Dragon ATK 2400, Clayman DEF 2000

The students cheered for Atticus as Clayman disappeared from play

" I end my turn " said Atticus while he finished his turn after destrying Clayman

Back at the clinic, Alexis woke up but found Jaden out of bed. So she got worried and looked for him. She saw him dueling at the main entrance with her brother and decided to stop them. She rushed down as fast as she could.

" That's all you got? " said Jaden while drawing a card " First, I play Pot Of Greed, next I summon Burstinatrix and I play Miracle Fusion "

" This allows me to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode "

Rampart Blaster DEF 2500

" I activate its special ability, it allows me to attack you directly with half of its attack points "

" Grr.. " Atticus groaned as he lost 1000 LP

" I'm not done yet, next I play Defusion and Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Sparkman and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman " said Jaden

" Now Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard and i have 3 "

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman ATK 3400, Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400

Atticus's LP dropped from 3000 to 2000 then to 0 due to Shining Flare Wingman's effect

" That's game! " Jaden shouted

" Nice one Jaden, you've gotten much stronger than 5 years ago " Atticus praised

" Thanks..." Jaden said " Ah! My head! It hurts! " Jaden screamed while holding his head

" JADEN!! Are you ok? " yelled Alexis while running towards Jaden

Then, Jaden passed out..

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Don't worry Alexis, I'm okay " said Jaden as he heard someone nearing him

" How did you know it was me? " asked Alexis

" Who else will be so eager to find me at midnight? " replied Jaden

Alexis couldn't think of what to say and they remained silent. Then after a while, Jaden broke the silence between them

" Why don't you sit down? " said Jaden while patting his hand on the ground next to him


	6. Alexis brings back Jaden's memory?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

After a few hours at about 1.00 am, Jaden woke up and saw a blonde haired girl sleeping on his hand again.

" Alexis " he whispered to himself.. He carefully pushed her head aside and pulled his hand away and left the clinic.

Later, Jaden went to the cliff where he used to spent time when he was still at DA. He sat on the same spot and thought " The view here is so nice " Then, Yubel, Neos and Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him " So how are you feeling now? " asked Yubel

" You were hit pretty hard on the head " continued Neos

" I'm feeling loads better now, just giving some thought to how to confess to Alexis " answered Jaden with his face starting to grow into a tomato

" You're just going to confess to her now? With not even your full memory back? " asked Yubel surprisedly

" Hey! At least I remember you guys! " said Jaden

" Yubel's right, do you even remember what you have done with her 5 years ago? " Neos continued asking

" Err.. Kind of.. " answered Jaden

" You can't confess to her in this condition " said Winged Kuriboh

" You should recall everything first before even saying anything to her " Yubel said raising her voice

" But she has done so many things to me since i returned even though i'm not myself " answered Jaden

" This isn't about her, its about you! " said Neos

" Yeah, if you don't remember everything, you better not tell her anything at all " said Kuriboh

" You may hurt her because you're not your old self but you won't know it " said Yubel

" Fine.. " replied Jaden unhappily then they remained silent

Half an hour later back at the clinic, Alexis woke up and was shocked to see Jaden missing from his bed again.. She saw a note in her hand saying

Alexis,

I'll be back in a while, just going to get some fresh air

Jaden

However, she couldn't take the chances,

" Jaden could still be weak " she thought to herself " I'd better go look for him "

" Where can he be? " Alexis said to herself while trying to think of a place where Jaden will most likely go

" The cliff " Alexis thought " Yeah, that's where I'll find him " Immediately she ran to the cliff and found Jaden sitting there looking up into the night sky like he used to 5 years ago. She walked up to him slowly while his duel spirits disappeared to leave him alone to Alexis

" Don't worry Alexis, I'm okay " said Jaden as he heard someone nearing him

" How did you know it was me? " asked Alexis

" Who else will be so eager to find me at midnight? " replied Jaden

Alexis couldn't think of what to say and they remained silent. Then after a while, Jaden broke the silence between them

" Why don't you sit down? " said Jaden while patting his hand on the ground next to him

As Alexis sat down beside him, Jaden asked her " Beautiful, don't you think? "

At first Alexis thought he was talking about her but then she saw Jaden not looking at her but to the night sky

" Yeah, its really beautiful " answered Alexis a bit sadly " Why are you here? "

" Well, I just kind of remembered this spot very much " replied Jaden " It feels like I've been here many times before "

" You always come here Jaden " said Alexis

" Really? No wonder this spot looks so familiar to me " replied Jaden

" So how are you feeling? " asked Alexis

" Better, i don't think i really need to stay in bed the whole day " replied Jaden trying to convince Alexis to allow him not to say in bed " I'm able to walk around myself "

" Err... I guess its ok, you recover really fast " said Alexis

" Here, follow me, I want to ask you something " said Jaden while he grabbed Alexis's hand and walked in a fast pace to his old dorm

" Did i live here before? " Jaden looked at Alexis and asked while pointing at his old room. Alexis didn't say anything but nodded

" I remember now, I used to live here with Syrus " said Jaden while entering his old room " Then, I was alone "

" But you visit me often " said Jaden while turning his head to face Alexis

Alexis found herself with joy as she could see that the old Jaden is returning

" Come, i want to show you something " said Alexis and grabbed Jaden's right hand with her left hand and ran to the academy's duel arena

" Do you remember saving me from the Light Of Society here? " Alexis asked Jaden as soon as they arrived

" I guess so, can't remember much from here " Jaden scratched the back of his head and answered

" Here, i'll show you something else " said Alexis and they walked to the gym

" Do you remember dueling Harrington here? " asked Alexis " I was supposed to be the winner's fiance "

" Really? So who won? " Jaden asked.. Alexis couldn't believe that Jaden couldn't remember it!

" That day was one of my happiest day! But he can't remember it! " said Alexis hiding away her sadness

" I'm sorry I can't remember it " said Jaden while stroking his hand on Alexis's long blonde hair trying to comfort her

" Is there anything else you can show me? I mean to get my memory back " asked Jaden as he released his hand from Alexis's hair

" Yeah, follow me " said Alexis then she led him to the abandoned dorm

On their way there, Alexis suddenly held Jaden's arm which made both of them blushed but she was happy and did not let go of him. They walked slowly taking their sweet time but Jaden wasn't really comfortable with it.

" Here we are " said Alexis " You once saved me here, i'll show you the place " continued Alexis and brought Jaden inside the old abandoned dorm

" Do you remember anything? " Alexis asked Jaden

" I remember dueling Atticus here but I don't seem to remember saving you here " Jaden answered

" Think harder Jaden, i'm sure you can remember " Alexis said

" I'm really sorry, that's all I can remember ' said Jaden who scratched his head

" Oh... Ok... " said Alexis depressedly while walking away from Jaden out of the abandoned dorm

" Wait Lex, I want to go somewhere with you " said Jaden while stopping Alexis

" Did you just call me Lex? " asked Alexis curiously

" Err... Yeah, is it ok? " said Jaden a bit afraid

" Oh.. Its fine with me " answered Alexis with a huge smile

" Where are we going anyway? " asked Alexis

" You'll know " answered Jaden while holding onto Alexis's hand " Come with me "

After a while, they found themselves at the Obelisk Lake near the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm where they dueled for the first time

" I remember dueling you here, so maybe dueling you will help me bring my memory back " said Jaden

" Sure, we dueled on boats the last time, so i think we should do the same this time " replied Alexis while hopping onto a boat

" Okay Lex " replied Jaden

" Let's duel ' shouted both of them

" Ladies first " said Jaden

" Thanks Jay " replied Alexis while drawing a card from her deck

" Err... Jay? " asked Jaden

" Well, since you call me Lex, i thought maybe i should call you Jay, if you like it that is " answered Alexis shyly

" Oh... Sure Lex " Jaden smiled back

" First, i summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode, next i play 1 card face down, your move Jay " said Alexis

Cyber Tutu ATK 1000

" Ok Lex, draw! " replied Jaden " I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode then I end my turn

Winged Kuriboh DEF 200

" Ok, i draw! I play Pot Of Greed " Alexis shouted and drew 2 more cards

" Next, I placed 1 card face down " shouted Alexis " Cyber Tutu attack Winged Kuriboh now "

Cyber Tutu ATK 1000, Winged Kuriboh DEF 200

" Your turn Jay " Alexis said as she finished her turn

" Ok Lex, I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman " shouted Jaden

" Now attack Cyber Tutu with Flame Scorcher "

Flame Wingman ATK 2100, Cyber Tutu ATK 1000

" Err .. " groaned Alexis as her LP reduced from 4000 to 2900 then to 1900 due to Flame Wingman's effect " Nice one Jay "

" Thanks Lex, its your turn now " said Jaden

" Ok, I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader! " shouted Alexis

" Since you only have 1 monster in play, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle "

" Blade Skater attack Flame Wingman "

Cyber Blader ATK 2100, Flame Wingman ATK 2100 ( Only Flame Wingman was destroyed due to Cyber Blader's effect )

" I place 1 card face down and its your turn Jay "

" Great move Lex " Jaden praised Alexis

" Thanks Jay " Alexis appreciated his praise very much

" First, i summon Sparkman in attack mode and I play Skyscraper " shouted Jaden " Now attack Cyber Blader! "

Sparkman ATK 2600, Cyber Blader ATK 2100

" Not so fast Jay! " shouted Alexis " I activate my face down card, Doble Passe! Now your attack is directed to me! "

" Err... " Alexis groaned as her LP dropped to 300 " Since Sparkman is not attacking any monster, I only receive 1600 damage "

" And you'll receive damage equal to Cyber Blader's attack points! "

" She used that card against me the first time we dueled! " Jaden thought

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " said Jaden

" I play Mythical Space Typhoon to destroy Skyscraper, now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman! " shouted Alexis after drawing a card

" Not so fast Lex, I play Negate Attack " said Jaden

" Nice move Jay, i end my turn " replied Alexis

" Now to end this duel, I play Faithful Charity " shouted Jaden " I draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards "

" Next I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! "

" This is the card he used to defeat the first time we dueled " Alexis thought

" Thunder Giant can destroy any monster with original attack points lower than him " said Jaden

" And i choose Cyber Blader " shouted Jaden as Cyber Blader disappeared from the field " Now attack Lex directly "

" Ah! " shouted Alexis and she fell into the lake after her LP dropped to 0

" That's game " said Jaden while doing his signature move

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

Alexis jumped on Jaden and hugged him in joy and asked " Wait.. Do you know what fiance means now? "

" It means engaged to be married " Jaden answered confidently

" Actually i knew what fiance means, even before i dueled Harrington, i just wasn't ready for it at that time "

" Oh.. Wait, you remember everything? " asked Alexis surprisedly


	7. Jaden's memory is back?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Nice game Jay " said Alexis floating on water

" Are you ok Lex? " Jaden asked as he neared Alexis on his boat and stretched out his hand

" Yeah, I'm ok " Alexis replied and pulled Jaden into the lake

" Haha " Alexis laughed when Jaden surfaced

" What was that for? " Jaden asked skeptically

" Just for fun " Alexis answered and splashed water at Jaden and he did the same

" I'll get you for this " Jaden said and swam towards Alexis

Alexis swam away but she wasn't as fast as Jaden so he caught up with her and held Alexis's hand.

" Hold your breath Lex " Jaden said and pulled Alexis down into the lake and kissed her underwater

" My first kiss! And its underwater! " Alexis thought while kissing Jaden

" Let's return to our boat fiancee " said Jaden as he pulled Alexis back to their boat

Jaden helped Alexis got onto her boat before going onto his. When they reached land,

" Did you call me fiancee earlier at the lake? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, aren't you my fiancee and i'm your fiance? After, I did beat Harrington " Jaden answered

Alexis jumped on Jaden and hugged him in joy and asked " Wait.. Do you know what fiance means now? "

" It means engaged to be married " Jaden answered confidently

" Actually i knew what fiance means, even before i dueled Harrington, i just wasn't ready for it at that time "

" Oh.. Wait, you remember everything? " asked Alexis surprisedly

" I didn't forget anything so there's nothing for me to remember " Jaden answered " I was just testing how much you cared for me "

" And it seems that you cared for me very much Lex " said Jaden

" You lied to me Jaden!! " Alexis yelled and turned away

" I'm sorry Lex " said Jaden " Will you forgive me? "

" i'll forgive you if you'll promise me 3 things " said Alexis

" What are they Lex? " Jaden asked

" First, you have to call me by my pet name. Second, don't lie to me again! " Alexis answered and turned back " Third, can you.. "

" I can do the first two Lex, what's the third one? " Jaden replied

" Can you kiss me again? " said Alexis and blushed

Jaden didn't reply and crept closer to Alexis until their nose were touching each others. Then, their lips were attached together and they kissed passionately and lovingly.

" I love you Lex " Jaden whispered at Alexis's ears

" I love you too Jay " Alexis whispered back

" Let's go back to the clinic Lex " said Jaden

" No Jay, you don't have go back to the clinic " Alexis replied

" Where to then? " Jaden asked

" Your old room " Alexis answered

" Why? " Jaden asked

" You don't have to stay in the clinic anymore, you've recovered a lot " Alexis answered

" Ok Lex " said Jaden and they left Obelisk Lake for Slifer Red Dorm with their hands intertwined

" Lex, there's something I need to tell you " said Jaden

" What is it? " Alexis asked

" i was ambushed while I was on my way back here " Jaden answered

" Who was it Jay? " Alexis asked

" I don't know " Jaden answered

" What happened? " Alexis asked

" I lost to him in a duel but before he could do anything to me and jumped out of the ship " Jaden answered

" The duel was like a shadow duel, the damage I received was for real " said Jaden " But luckily I managed to escape "

" Poor Jaden " Alexis cried and hugged onto Jaden's arm tightly

" Its ok now Lex, I'm safe here with you now " Jaden replied and they continued walking

Jaden jumped onto his bed as soon as he entered his old room.

" Can i sleep with you tonight Jay? " Alexis asked

" Sure " Jaden answered and went on his the upper bunk bed

" No Jay " Alexis said while stopping Jaden

" I mean like this " Alexis said and lied down beside Jaden on his bed

" Oh.. Ok " said Jaden and lied down beside her

" I love you Lex " Jaden whispered

" I love you too Jay " Alexis whispered and they fell asleep with Jaden's hand around Alexis waist

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Lex is officially my girlfriend now " said Jaden as he placed his hand around Alexis's waist

" Congratulations sissy! Now I can finally leave you to Jaden " Atticus told Alexis cheerfully


	8. First Day Together

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

At 7.00 am, Atticus went to the clinic to check on Jaden and his sister but was shocked to see neither of them there. He went on to search for them himself as the others are probably still snoring in their sleeps. He checked everywhere within the main building including the cafeteria, duel arena, all the classrooms, gym, locker rooms and even the stairways but with no avail.

He then went to check Alexis's room at the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. He was allowed entry because he was too attractive to the girls. He still couldn't find either Alexis or Jaden. He started to get worried and went to the park and the other dorms excluding Slifer Red Dorm.

After an hour of search, he still couldn't find them and none of the students saw either one of them. Then finally, he decided to check Jaden's old room. He was shocked to see what was in the room when he opened the door, his sister sleeping on the same bed with Jaden! Luckily he was always prepared with a camera and he took a photo of it.

The flash from the camera woke Alexis and she screamed " ATTI! "

The loud scream woke Jaden and he sat up immediately, " What is it Lex? A bad dream? " asked Jaden while he rubbed his eyes. Then he turned his head and saw Alexis's brother by the door.

" Oh.. Hi Atticus " Jaden greeted Atticus

" What are you guys doing sleeping together? " Atticus asked although he knew the answer but he wanted to make them say it

" Lex is officially my girlfriend now " said Jaden as he placed his hand around Alexis's waist

" Congratulations sissy! Now I can finally leave you to Jaden " Atticus told Alexis cheerfully

" So you remember everything Jaden? " Atticus asked Jaden as he stared from Alexis to Jaden

" Technically he didn't forget anything " Alexis helped Jaden to reply " He was just pretending to test me "

" Oh.. Nice one Jaden! You got us all! " Atticus laughed

" Can you leave us alone now? " Alexis asked her brother impatiently

" Sure Lexi, since you asked, hope you have a good time " answered Atticus " I'll make sure no one enters "

" Thanks Atticus " replied Jaden

" No problem, you can call me bro from now on " said Atticus before locking himself out

" So Lex, want to make out? " Jaden looked at Alexis and asked

" Sure " Alexis answered and they started making out on the bed

Alexis was on top of Jaden and Jaden's hand was around Alexis's waist and her hair while they kissed. Then, Alexis's tongue was at Jaden's lips begging for entry. Jaden allowed her tongue to enter and they started tongue wrestle. After a few minutes, Alexis gently pulled back and lied down on Jaden's chest with him hugging her.

" That was awesome Lex! " Jaden said

" You like it? " Alexis asked sillily

" Of course I did Lex! We should do this everyday " Jaden joked

" EVERYDAY?! " Alexis shrieked

" Shh.. Someone might hear you Lex.. Why not? Unless you don't like it " replied Jaden

" Ok Jay " said Alexis happily

" When did you start to like me? " Jaden asked curiously

" You really want to know? " Alexis asked and Jaden nodded

" Ok.. I started to have interest with you after you beat Crowler on the first day.. But I started to fall for you after our first duel " Alexis replied softly and blushed while saying

" Oh.. What do you like about me? " Jaden asked

" You're full of questions, aren't you? " Alexis replied " Well, you're handsome and a great duelist! I've always wanted to be with the best duelist like you! "

Jaden later kissed Alexis's forehead but didn't say anything

" Now's your turn to tell me Jay, why did you like and when? " Alexis asked

" Ok, I think it was after our first duel " Jaden answered " You're a great duelist and you were the Queen Of Obelisk, who wouldn't want a girl like you?

" That's it? " replied Alexis looking into Jaden's golden eyes

" No, you're the most beautiful girl in the world! " said Jaden and kissed Alexis

" I love you very much " replied Alexis

" Me too " said Jaden " You wanna have breakfast now? "

" Just a little longer " replied Alexis looking at Jaden full of admiration

" Ok, Lex " Jaden replied

" I should've confessed to you after our tag duel " Alexis said almost crying

" Was that what you were trying to say? You were saying ' I've always.. I've always ' but you didn't finish it " asked Jaden

" I was too nervous and I didn't dare to say it out, I was afraid it would ruin our friendship " Alexis answered now sobbing on Jaden's chest

" Silly girl " replied Jaden while stroking his hand on Alexis's hair comforting his new girlfriend

" Come one Lex, let's go eat " said Jaden

" Ok Jay " said Alexis while she wiped off her tears and they left for the cafeteria holding hands

" Hi everyone " Jaden and Alexis greeted Syrus, Chazz, Atticus, Zane and Bastion together when they entered the cafeteria

" Hi Jaden and Alexis " Syrus greeted back ' Huh? Jaden! Why are you holding Alexis's hand? "

Chazz choked himself with the toast he was eating when he saw them

I'm her fiance Sy, don't you remember? " replied Jaden

" Wow! When did it happen? " Bastion asked curiously

" Was it the duel against Harrington Jay? " Syrus asked

" Yeah, you're right Sy " Jaden answered

" So Atticus wasn't lying after all " said Bastion

" Hey Jay and Lexi, I told them everything about you both, hope you don't mind " said Atticus with a huge innocent smile

" No, I don't mind, you saved me the trouble for telling them bro! " Jaden joked around

" Looks like he's fine now " said Zane who stood alone in the corner

" Slacker! Just you wait, i haven't given up yet! " shouted Chazz

Alexis kissed Jaden immediately after hearing what Chazz shouted which made him jealous and shut up

" Nice move Lex " Atticus praised

" Jaden, can you come to the office now? " Chancellor Sheppard announce " Alone if possible "

" I'll go myself since you guys are still eating " Jaden told everyone

" I'll go with you Jay " said Alexis

" You sure about that? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, i'll go everywhere with you " Alexis replied

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Anyway, he's Kaiba, the owner of KaibaCorp Jaden " said chancellor

" Oh.. Nice to meet you Kaiba " said both Jaden and Alexis together

" Jaden, I have something business to discuss with you alone. Follow me and leave your girlfriend " said Kaiba while walking away from the office


	9. The Arrival Of Troubles

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" I'll go myself since you guys are still eating " Jaden told everyone

" I'll go with you Jay " said Alexis

" You sure about that? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, i'll go everywhere with you " Alexis replied and they left the cafeteria

" Hey Chancellor, what's up? " Jaden greeted the chancellor as soon as he entered

" Hi Jaden and Alexis " Chancellor greeted back

" Why are you two together? " Dr. Crowler asked who was standing beside Chancellor's Sheppard table

" Nothing " Alexis said

" Anyway, he's Kaiba, the owner of KaibaCorp Jaden " said chancellor

" Oh.. Nice to meet you Kaiba " said both Jaden and Alexis together

" Jaden, I have something business to discuss with you alone. Follow me and leave your girlfriend " said Kaiba while walking away from the office

" Go on Jay " said Alexis while releasing her hand from Jaden's

" Ok, I'll be back soon, why don't you go have some breakfast first? I'll catch up with you " Jaden replied and left the office

" So, you're dating Jaden? " Dr. Crowler asked

" Yeah, isn't that obvious? " answered Alexis sarcasticly

" You sure picked a bad time to be with him " said Chancellor Sheppard

" What do you mean? " Alexis asked the chancellor eagerly to know what was going on

" You see, the one who attacked Jaden… " Dr. Crowler said

" Quiet Crowler! Alexis, if you want to know, you should ask Jaden " chancellor interrupted Crowler speaking

" Ok then " Alexis replied

( Now with Kaiba and Jaden )

" Do you know who attacked you? " Kaiba asked Jaden

" I've never seen him before " Jaden answered

" He knows you're not dead Jaden and he's coming back for you " said Kaiba

" Who is he? What does he want with me? " Jaden asked

" He's hired to kill world's top duelists and he started with you " Kaiba replied

" Who hired him? " Jaden asked

" I don't know who hired him, but the cards he uses are not supposed to be published, not until the whole set has been complete " answered Kaiba

" What are those cards? " Jaden asked

" Those are the Guardian Forces, the strongest cards created for now " Kaiba answered

" No wonder I didn't stand a chance against them " Jaden replied

" Here take these 2 card, these may help you " said Kaiba

" Soul Release and Return From The Different Dimension? " Jaden asked

" These will help you summon all your monsters you want in 1 turn " said Kaiba before walking away

" Thanks Kaiba " Jaden shouted

Then, Jaden returned to the cafeteria and found everyone looking at him when he entered,

" Alexis told us everything she knows about you getting attacked Jay " said Syrus " And Kaiba seeing you "

" What's going on Jaden? " Bastion asked

" Yeah, tell us Jay " Alexis said

" Ok... " Jaden replied " Someone's hunting down world's top duelists and he's starting with me "

" Because you're the weakest one? " Chazz interrupted

" Will you shut up and listen Chazz? " Alexis scolded Chazz

" As i was saying, Kaiba said that the person uses some new cards called Guardian Forces " said Jaden " They're extremely powerful "

" So what do you plan to do? " Zane asked

" Well, since Kaiba gave me 2 new cards, I plan to add them into my deck and challenge him " said Jaden confidently

" Are you sure you can beat him this time? Or do you need ' The Chazz ' to help you out? " asked Chazz

" Seriously Chazz, one more word and I'll smack you! " Alexis scolded Chazz again

" Ok, ok, i'll keep quiet " said Chazz frightened by Alexis

" Anyway, what are those cards Jaden? " Bastion asked

" Soul Release and Return From The Different Dimension " Jaden answered

" No way! Those are really rare cards! And Kaiba just give them to you?! " said Atticus suprisedly

" Man, i would like to have those cards in my deck " said Syrus

" Sure you do, Sy " said Zane

" I plan to leave Duel Academy for a while and find this guy " said Jaden

" I'm going with you Jay " said Alexis

" No Lex, I can't involve you into this " replied Jaden

" You cannot decide for me Jay, i'm going with you no matter what " Alexis replied

" Count me in " said Sy

" Me too " said Bastion and Atticus

" Looks like i going as well " said Chazz

" Just like old times eh " said Zane

" Wait, maybe Hassleberry and Blair will come too " said Syrus " They should be arriving at the dock by now "

" Let's go get them Sy " said Bastion and everyone left for the dock

" I don't think this is a good idea Lex " Jaden told Alexis

" Come on Jay, I'm your girlfriend and they're your friends, i'm sure we can help " Alexis replied

After a while at the dock,

" Hey everyone " Blair shouted on the ship

" Good to see you troops " Hassleberry shouted and jumped out of the ship " Where's sarge? "

" Who? You mean Jaden? " asked Atticus " He should be here soon "

" You guys are late " said Syrus

" Its all because of Hassleberry, he had to finished his fossil excavation first before coming here " said Blair suddenly

" Its a new dinosaur fossil Blair! Of course I want to dig out the fossil before leaving it " Hassleberry replied

" Anyway, where's my Jadey? " Blair asked " Is he not here yet? "

" Hey Sarge! " Hassleberry waved at Jaden who was with Alexis

" JADEY!!! " Blair shouted and ran towards Jaden

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Now Mystic Dragon attack Cyber Tutu! " Blair shouted

Mystic Dragon 3600, Cyber Tutu 1000

" AH!! " Alexis screamed as her LP reduced from 4000 to 1400

" Now i summon 1 monster face down and end my turn " Blair said

" How am i going to destroy a monster with 3600 attack points? " Alexis thought


	10. Alexis VS Blair

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Why are you holding hands with Alexis, Jadey? " Blair asked in jealousy

" Simple, I'm his new girlfriend " Alexis answered " And don't ever call Jay Jadey "

" No fair! I can call him whatever I want Alexis " Blair replied and held Jaden's other hand

" Let go of my hand Blair! " said Jaden

" Why should I? " Blair replied

" I can be your girlfriend too " said Blair

" No, you can't " Alexis yelled

" Nobody asked you Alexis, right Jadey? " Blair quarreled with Alexis

" Blair, I already have Alexis, i don't need another girl in my life " said Jaden " Would you please let go of my hand? "

" I can be better than Alexis, Jadey " said Blair " I'm sure i'm a better wife than Alexis

" How dare you say that?! " Alexis shouted at Blair

Everyone else just stood there and looked at Jaden, Alexis and Blair.

" Why not? I think its true " Blair replied

" Would you stop it Blair? I'm not interested in you " said Jaden

" Jay, if she doesn't go, then i'll go! " Alexis screamed and release her hand from Jaden and ran off

" LEX!! " Jaden shouted but Alexis ignored him

" Jaden! How could you do this to my sister? " Atticus grunted and chased after Alexis with Chazz behind him

" Way to go slacker " said Chazz

" Look at what you've done Blair! " Jaden said angrily

" You're mine now " Blair replied without noticing his anger

Jaden's brown eyes turned green and gold as his anger emerged

" Release me NOW! " Jaden scolded Blair and she let go after seeing his terrifying eyes and Jaden chased after Alexis immediately but he couldn't find her.

Then, Alexis and Blair bumped into each other in the forest.

" Hey, watch where you're going! " Blair shouted " Oh.. Its you, get lost! Jadey's mine "

" Look, he's my fiance alright? I won't let you take him away from me! " Alexis replied

" How about we settle this in a duel? Winner gets Jaden " Blair offered a duel to Alexis

" Ok, the loser has to stay away from Jaden " Alexis said and she activated her duel disk

" Let's duel " both shouted and Blair drew a card

" I summon Mystic Baby Dragon in defense mode and I place 1 card face down " Blair shouted and she ended her turn

Mystic Baby Dragon DEF 800

" I summon Cyber Tutu " Alexis shouted " I can attack you directly since your monster has higher attack points than Cyber Tutu "

Cyber Tutu ATK 1000

" Ah! " Blair shouted as her LP decreased by 1000

" Next, i play 2 cards face down and end my turn " Alexis said

" My turn, I play Pot Of Greed and draw 2 cards " Blair shouted " Now, i can summon my strongest monster! I play Mystic Revolution! By sacrificing Mystic Baby Dragon, i can special summon Mystic Dragon in attack mode! "

Mystic Dragon ATK 3600

" Now Mystic Dragon attack Cyber Tutu! " Blair shouted

Mystic Dragon 3600, Cyber Tutu 1000

" AH!! " Alexis screamed as her LP reduced from 4000 to 1400

" Now i summon 1 monster face down and end my turn " Blair said

" How am i going to destroy a monster with 3600 attack points? " Alexis thought

" Draw! First i play Jar Of Greed( given to her by Jaden which he got from his travels ) to draw a card, next I play my Pot Of Greed and draw 2 more cards " Alexis shouted " Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader and since you have 2 monster on your field, her attack is doubled! "

" No way! A monster with 4200 attack points?!?! " Blair shriek in terror

" Next I summon Cyber Petit Angel in defense mode and its effect allows me to put a ' Machine Angel Ritual ' spell card from my deck to my hand " Alexis replied " Now Cyber Blader attack Mystic Dragon! "

Cyber Blader 4200, Mystic Dragon 3600

" Err.. " Blar groaned as she lost 600 LP

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Alexis said while finishing her turn

" I play Monster Reborn to summon Mystic Dragon from the graveyard! Next I play Stray Lambs to summon to Lamb Tokens on my field " Blair shouted " And since my field has 4 monsters, your Cyber Blader attack is back to normal, now Mystic Dragon attack Cyber Blader! "

" Not so fast! I play Negate Attack! It cancels your attack and ends your battle phase " Alexis said

" You're only delaying your loss " said Blair while ending her turn

" I can't lose to her! " Alexis thought

" Draw! Just what I needed! " Alexis shouted " I play Lightning Vortex ( another card from Jaden ), by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all your monsters! "

" NO!!! " Blair screamed as all her monsters vanished from the field

" Now I play the spell card ' The Warrior Returning Alive ' to bring back my Etoile Cyber to my hand " Alexis shouted " i summon Etoile Cyber and play Miracle Fusion!( from Jaden ) "

" Isn't that card Jaden's? " Blair asked

" Jaden gave it to me when he became my boyfriend! " Alexis answered " I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon my second Cyber Blader! "

" OH NO!! " Blair shouted " I have nothing on my field to defend myself! "

" So I win Blair! " Alexis shouted " Cyber Bladers attack Blair directly and win this duel! "

" NO!!! " Blair screamed and her LP dropped to 0

" Jaden's mine! " Alexis said before walking away

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Don't worry Atticus, i'm sure Jaden will take excellent care of Alexis " said Syrus

" I hope so " Atticus replied

" By the way, where's Blair? " Hassleberry asked

" Don't tell me she's on board with them? " Atticus asked

" I'm up here dummies " Blair shouted from upstairs

" What a relief " said Atticus


	11. Who's on board with Jaden?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

Everyone's back at the new dorm, some in their room but mostly in the living room.

" Hey everyone, since you guys are in this with me, i think we should here stay together " said Jaden

" Why? I thought you wanted to go look for him instead? " Bastion asked

" I wanted to go myself so that you guys won't be involved " Jaden answered " But since you guys are so eager to follow, we might as well just stay here and wait for him to come "

" If you say so " Syrus said

" Well, I think I'll get some rest, see ya later " Jaden said and left

" He's different now " Syrus told everyone

At night, just when the ship was about to leave.

" I know i told them i would stay here but i can't take the risk of involving my friends especially Alexis " Jaden thought while leaving his dorm for the ship

" Has anyone of you seen my sister? " Atticus asked panickedly as he entered the new dorm

" She could be with Jaden in his dorm " Syrus answered

" I can't find them there either " Atticus replied

" Can it be? " Hassleberry said sofly

" What is it Hassleberry? " Atticus said

" The old sarge always solve his own problems so i think he's gone by himself and Alexis followed him, i guess " Hassleberry answered

" Then let's get to the dock rightaway! " Atticus said

Just when they were leaving, Zane entered

" Jaden's on the ship now " Zane said

" Let's hurry then " Atticus said

" Its useless, the ship has already departed " Zane replied

" Why didn't you stop him? " Bastion asked

" He told us stay here and guard Duel Academy and look after Alexis for him " Zane answered

" Wait.. Alexis wasn't with Jaden? " Atticus asked shocked

" No, he was alone " Zane answered

" That's weird, i can't find her anywhere" Atticus replied

" What if she's on board with Jaden? " Syrus asked

" But I didn't see her at the dock " Zane answered

" She could've got onto the ship before you're at the dock Zane " Bastion said

" Then there's nothing we can do about it " Zane said

" Don't worry Atticus, i'm sure Jaden will take excellent care of Alexis " said Syrus

" I hope so " Atticus replied

" By the way, where's Blair? " Hassleberry asked

" Don't tell me she's on board with them? " Atticus asked

" I'm up here dummies " Blair shouted from upstairs

" What a relief " said Atticus

Meanwhile on the ship, Jaden didn't know Alexis was on board with him but Alexis knew where he was. Jaden was standing by the rail looking beyond the sea

" Guess who Jay " Alexis snuck up behind Jaden and covered his eyes with her hands

" Lex? What are you doing here? " Jaden turned to Alexis and asked

" You didn't think i would let you go alone, did you? " Alexis answered

" How did you know I was gonna leave? " Jaden asked

" I know you better than everyone else Jay " Alexis answered

" I'm sorry Lex " said Jaden " Its just that, I don't want to see any of my friends hurt because of me, especially you Lex "

" I'm your girlfriend now Jay " Alexis replied " Don't you think I should follow you wherever you go?

" But what if you get hurt because of me? I would never forgive myself " Jaden said

" I don't care Jay, as long as I'm with you " said Alexis as she hugged her boyfriend

" Do you mind me sharing a room with you? " Alexis asked " I don't have one "

" Why not? " Jaden questioned back

" I snuck into the ship " Alexis answered

" Sure Lex " Jaden replied as he opened the door to his room " Come in Lex "

" Jay, can i ask you something? " Alexis asked as she closed and locked the door

" Sure Lex, what is it? " Jaden questioned back

" Who are you always talking to? I don't see anyone but you're always talking to someone " Alexis asked

" Oh.. They're just my duel spirits " Jaden answered

" Why can't i see them? " Alexis asked

" Do you really want to see them? " Jaden questioned back

" Yeah, are they here now? " Alexis asked

" They're always with me " Jaden answered and his eye colour turned green and gold

" Here's Winged Kuriboh and he's Neos " said Jaden introducing his duel spirits

" Hi Alexis " said both Winged Kuriboh and Neos

" Hi " Alexis greeted them back and smiled

" And she's Yubel " said Jaden and she appeared right in front of Alexis and startled her

" Hahaha " Yubel laughed when she saw Alexis fell onto the floor

" Hi Yubel, you scared me " Alexis greeted Yubel

" What was that for Yubel? " Jaden almost scolded Yubel

" Just scaring your girlfriend " Yubel replied and laughed

" We should leave them alone " said Neos as e helped Alexis got onto her feet

" Oh.. Alright " said Yubel and she disappeared along with Neos and Winged Kuriboh

" They're cool Jay! I wished I can have my own duel spirit " Alexis said

" I'm sure you have Lex , you just haven't realized it yet " Jaden replied

" Really? I can have my own duel spirit " Alexis asked

" Yeah, you will Lex " Jaden answered " Its late now Lex, get some sleep, I'm getting tired "

" Ok, when will we arrive? " Alexis asked as she tucked Jaden into bed

" I don't know, maybe tomorrow night " Jaden answered

" Oh.. We still have another day on this ship? " Alexis asked

" Yeah.. Don't you wanna get some sleep Lex? " Jaden asked

" Later, i wanna talk a little walk before i goto bed " Alexis answered as she opened the door

" Ok Lex, be careful " said Jaden

" I will Jay " Alexis replied and gave a flying kiss to Jaden before closing the door

" Hope nothing will happen to her " Jaden thought before going to sleep

" I wonder how's Atti knowing I'm with Jaden now " Alexis thought as she walked to the front end of the ship " I'm sure he's ok "

" Hey beauty, how are you? " said a stranger from behind

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Its ok now Lex " Jaden comforted Alexis while stroking her hair " I'm here for you now " but Alexis continued crying

" I'm sorry for not being with you Lex " Jaden apologized to Alexis " Its my fault, I shouldn't let this happen to you "

Alexis didn't reply and kept crying..

" I'll carry you back to our room " said Jaden and he carried Alexis with his hands supporting on Alexis's back and her legs while Alexis hugged Jaden's neck and cried on his shoulder on their way back


	12. Alexis In Trouble

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" I'm fine " Alexis replied but didn't look back " Please leave me alone "

" You don't wanna play with us? " said another stranger

" I'm sorry? Play with you? " asked Alexis curiously and she turned back and saw a gang of 5 strangers surrounding her " Who are you people? "

" None of your business girlie " said one of them

" Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you " said another stranger

" Why should i follow you? " said Alexis

" Becaue if you don't, we'll force you " said the leader while the others went closer to Alexis trying to capture her

" Go away, you don't know who you're dealing with here " Alexis trying to fight back

" AH! JADEN! HELP! " Alexis shouted as the strangers caught her and stopped her from running away

" Keep it down girl! " said the leader threatening Alexis with a knife on her throat " Come now quickly "

The gang carried Alexis and followed their leader.

" Jaden, save me! " Alexis thought althought she knew Jaden couldn't hear her thoughts

Then, they left Alexis in the same room with the leader and locked the door. That's when Jaden suddenly woke up as he felt Alexis calling him.

" Lex, where are you? " Jaden thought. Jaden jumped out of his bed and ran off to look for Alexis. " Please be safe Lex "

" Let me out! " Alexis screamed while hitting the door as hard as she could

" Come here girlie " said the leader as he grabbed Alexis's hand

Alexis fought back and slapped the leader's face.

" You want to play rough? I'll play rough " said the leader and he threw Alexis down onto the floor

" What are you doing?! LET ME GO!! " Alexis screamed while the gang leader pushed her hard onto the floor trying to kiss her by force

" Let me go! " Alexis struggled and slapped the leader's face once more but this time it made him extremely furious

" You'll pay for that! " said the leader and he pushed his lips onto Alexis's while he started taking off his clothes

Then, Jaden saw a few suspicious guys roaming around the ship

" Hey, have you seen a girl with a blue uniform and very long blonde hair? " Jaden asked one of them

" I'm sorry, I haven't " he answered

" You can't lie to me " said Jaden as his eyes turned colour

" Who are you? " the stranger said while moving backwards afraid

" Where is she? " Jaden demanded

" I'm not telling you " said the stranger and he threw a punch at Jaden

" Neos! " Jaden shouted and Neos appeared and beat up the stranger

" Thanks Neos " said Jaden and continued searching for Alexis

The leader had already almost finished undressing himself and he started tearing off Alexis's uniform while Alexis tried to push him away with their lips still attached

" Lex, where are you? " Jaden thought

" Hey! Stop right there! " said 2 strangers and while they walked closer to Jaden, they were knocked out by Neos in a split second

" Go on Jaden, find her " said Neos and he disappeared

" This ship is like a giant maze! " Jaden thought

Then, he saw 2 strangers guarding a room and that made him conclude that Alexis was in it. He quickly summon Neos again and Neos finished them off quickly

" I'm coming Lex " Jaden shouted as he ran towards the room and kicked open the door

He was almost shocked to death to see a half naked stranger stripping Alexis on the floor. He let is rage took control of him and he punched the leader as hard as he could with the help of some of Yubel's power when the leader confronted him.

" Jaden! " Alexis yelled and quickly hugged Jaden while crying on his shoulder

" Its ok now Lex, are you hurt? " Jaden asked as his anger vanished " Are you alright? "

" He tried to.. He tried to.. " Alexis mumbled while she continued crying

" Its ok now Lex " Jaden comforted Alexis while stroking her hair " I'm here for you now " but Alexis continued crying

" I'm sorry for not being with you Lex " Jaden apologized to Alexis " Its my fault, I shouldn't let this happen to you "

Alexis didn't reply and kept crying..

" I'll carry you back to our room " said Jaden and he carried Alexis with his hands supporting on Alexis's back and her legs while Alexis hugged Jaden's neck and cried on his shoulder on their way back

" You're safe now Lex" said Jaden as he walked back into their room and placed Alexis on the bed " You better rest Lex "

" Jay? " Alexis whispered

" I'm right here Lex " said Jaden sitting beside Alexis

" I'm afraid Jay " Alexis said as she sat up and hugged Jaden still crying

" There's nothing to be afraid of now Lex " Jaden replied hugging Alexis back

" I thought you won't be able to save me just now " Alexis whispered

" I will always save you Lex " Jaden replied " No matter what "

" Really Jay? " Alexis asked

" I promise Lex " Jaden answered and kissed her forehead " Get some sleep now Lex "

" Ok " Alexis replied and lied down on the bed

" Good night Lex " Jaden said and kissed her cheek then helped Alexis put on her blanket

" Thanks Jay " Alexis whispered" Aren't you going to sleep? "

" I'll sleep in a while " Jaden replied

Alexis wiped off her tears and fell asleep

" I'll make sure nothing happens to you ever again " Jaden whispered and fell asleep leaning against the bed

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" I can't believe they got us this room! " Alexis screamed in delight!

" Yeah, me too! This is awesome! Its huge! " Jaden replied

" This room is perfect! I would like to stay in this room forever! " Alexis said

" Me too Lex! " Jaden replied " What do you want to do now? "


	13. Domino City

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next morning, Alexis woke up and saw her boyfriend still sleeping beside her against the bed

" I'm sorry Jaden " Alexis whispered while crying " I made you worry so much! I'm a burden up to you! "

Jaden then woke up when he heard Alexis saying those stuffs

" Don't say that Lex! You're not a burden to me " Jaden turned to Alexis and said

" But what if.. " Alexis asked but couldn't fnished her sentence as Jaden interrupted

" Don't worry Lex " Jaden interrupted her with a huge smile and kissed her cheek " Anyway, good morning Lex "

Alexis stopped crying and said " You did so much for me but I never did anything for you.. You're always the one who saves me "

" That's not true! " Jaden replied " You saved me from Blair yesterday "

" What? How did you know? " Alexis asked curiously

" I watched the whole duel and you used some of the cards I gave you " Jaden answered " Thanks Lex " and he kissed her cheek again

" Oh.. You're welcome " said Alexis and she sat up

" Lex, you should change your clothes " Jaden said as soon as she sat up.

Alexis's uniform was badly torn above her chest and he could easily see her cleavage. However, he didn't stare for very long.

" Do you have any spare clothes for me? " Alexis asked

" Didn't you bring any? " Jaden questioned back skeptically

" I snuck onto the ship, remember? So how am i supposed to bring anything? " Alexis answered sarcasticly

"Oh yeah.. " Jaden answered " I've got some here but I don't think you'll like it "

" I'm sure it will do " said Alexis

" Here you are " Jaden replied while giving his black T-shirt and Red uniform like the one he was wearing to Alexis

Alexis just stared at them for a very long time

" What are you waiting for Lex? Try it on " said Jaden

" Ok, should I change in front of you? " Alexis teased Jaden and blushed

" If you dare " Jaden challenged her

" I think I'll change in the bathroom " Alexis replied and entered the bathroom

" Do you mind if i take a shower Jay? " Alexis asked from the bathroom

" Go ahead Lex " Jaden answered and lied down on the bed waiting for his girlfriend to finish her shower

After she finished her shower and came out of the bathroom wearing exactly the same clothes with Jaden, they went out to take a walk. They stood against the rail and talked.

" Hey Lex, where do you want to go when we reach Domino City? I mean since we're alone now " Jaden asked

" You mean like a date? " Alexis asked and Jaden nodded " I don't know, i need to buy some clothes first "

" Ok, have you been to a theme park Lex? " Jaden asked

" I'm afraid not Jay " Alexis answered

" How about we spend a day at the theme park tomorrow? That would be fun " Jaden replied

" Tomorrow? Erm.. Ok " Alexis said

" I promise I'll make sure you'll have an unforgettable first date Lex " Jaden replied and placed his hand around Alexis's waist and pulled her closer to himself

" Thanks Jay, I love you " Alexis whispered in his ear

" I love you too Lex " Jaden whispered back and pecked her lips

" Let's go back to our room Jay " Alexis said and walked back holding Jaden's hand

" Remember our promise on our first day? " Jaden asked when they entered their room

" You mean make out everyday? " Alexis questioned back red-faced

" Yeah, you wanna make out now? " Jaden replied

Alexis didn't say anything but pushed Jaden onto the bed and they french kissed. After they made out, they slept together with Alexis on Jaden chest.

After few hours,

" Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. We will arrive Domino city in 10 minues! I repeat, we will arrive in 10 minutes " the ship captain announced

" Wakey, wakey Lex " Jaden whispered in Alexis's ears to wake her up

" Are we there already? " Alexis asked before even opening her eyes

" We're not there yet but soon Lex " Jaden answered

" Well then, since we still have time.. " Alexis said and made out with Jaden again until the ship arrived

After they left the ship, they went to look for a hotel to stay in. Jasmine and Mindy were the hotel receptionist and they were surprised to see Alexis and Jaden finally together.

" Hey Alexis! " Jasmine and Mindy shouted from the reception counter

" Hi Jasmine! Hi Mindy! " Alexis shouted back and walked to reception counter with Jaden

" Can't believe we'll be able to see you guys here " Jaden said

" Are you two dating now? " Jasmine asked

" Yeah, what do you think? " Jaden answered and showed Jasmine and Mindy their intertwined hands

" Awesome! Congratulations Alexis and Jaden " said Mindy

" Can we have a room? " Alexis asked

" Sure, we'll let you have the best room in the hotel " Mindy answered

" Ww don't have that much money " Jaden said

" Don't worry, we'll take care of it " Jasmine replied while giving Alexis their hotel room key

" Hope you have a nice stay! " Mindy and Jasmine shouted at Alexis and Jaden before they entered the elevator

" They're nice " Jaden said after they entered the elevator

They went up to the highest floor which contained only a luxury suite. The room was huge and the views were enthusiastic!

" I can't believe they got us this room! " Alexis screamed in delight!

" Yeah, me too! This is awesome! Its huge! " Jaden replied

" This room is perfect! I would like to stay in this room forever! " Alexis said

" Me too Lex! " Jaden replied " What do you want to do now? "

" We should go out and buy me some clothes " Alexis said

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied and they went to the mall to buy some clothes

" Hey Lex, is this ok? " Jaden suggested as he gave the shirt to Alexis

" I'm not sure about that " Alexis replied and picked another one " How about this? "

" It looks great! Try it on Lex " Jaden said

" So Jay, what do you think? " Alexis spun around blushed and asked Jaden after she came out of the fitting room

" Wow! You look gorgeous Lex! " Jaden praised

" Thanks Jay, I think I'll buy this " Alexis replied

" How much is it? " Jaden asked

" It's $50! " Alexis answered

" So much?! Ok... I'll pay for you " said Jaden

" But its too expensive for just a shirt Jay! " Alexis replied

" You like it very much, don't you? " Jaden asked

" Not really " Alexis lied trying to put back the shirt

" Stop lying Lex! I know you like it very much! I'll buy it for you ' Jaden replied

" But.. " Alexis mumbled

" All I want is for you to be happy Lex " Jaden said " Just take it Lex "

" Ok.. " Alexis replied " Thanks Jay " and she kissed Jaden upon the cashier

" No problem Lex " Jaden replied

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" What about Bastion? " Atticus asked

" He's not good enough " Blair answered

" I really hope my sister's doing fine with Jaden " said Atticus " Hope they don't end up like them "


	14. Joy and Despair

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

Back at the new dorm in Duel Academy on the same night,

" Who are you? " Zane asked

" I'm the one who hunts top duelists " said the stranger

" What have you done with Chazz, Hassleberry and Bastion? " Zane asked

" They lost their duels so are their souls " the stranger answered " Now, tell me where Jaden is, or you'll end up like the others "

" Over my dead body! " Zane replied and activated his duel disk preparing to duel the stranger

" Fine then, you asked for it " the stranger agreed to duel Zane

( I don't want to expose the stranger's cards yet until Jaden faces him )

After the duel,

" No way, what are those monsters? " Zane thought as he collapsed on the ground " They're too strong! "

" Now, give me your soul " said the stranger and Zane's eyes went completely blank

" Who are you? What have you done with my brother? " Syrus asked when he entered the dorm

" Not another meddler " the stranger thought

" Are you going to tell me where Jaden is? Or do you want to follow their footsteps? "the stranger asked

" Jaden's gone! He left yesterday! " said Blair behind Syrus

" Blair! " Syrus shouted at her as he turned around

" Clever girl! I spare your lives for now " said the stranger and disappeared into thin air

" Why did you tell him Jaden's gone? " Syrus asked

" Look, I just saved your life and I didn't tell him how or where Jaden left " Blair answered " So how is he going to find out where Jaden is? "

" You got a point though " Syrus replied

" Let's get them to the clinic Syrus " Blair said

" Ok, help me carry Chazz or Bastion, Blair" Syrus said while he carried his brother on his back

" No way, i'm carrying any of them! i'll go find Atticus and get his help " Blair replied and ran off

" Jaden, hope you're safe " Syrus thought

Meanwhile at the hotel, Jaden and Alexis didn't know what was going on at Duel Academy and they were having fun dueling in the bedroom of their hotel suite.

" My turn! " Jaden shouted " I play Soul Release and remove Sparkman, Avian, Burstinatrix and Clayman from play "

" Isn't that the card Kaiba gave you? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, and now I play Return From The Different Dimension! I summon all monsters I just removed from play back to the field! " Jaden shouted " Now I play Fusion Gate! "

" Uh oh " Alexis whispered

" I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Rampart Blaster in defense mode " Jaden shouted " Since its in defense mode, its effect allows me to do 1000 poitns worth of damage to your LP "

" Ah! " Alexis shouted as her LP 4000 reduced to 3000

" Now I play Defusion and fuse Clayman with Sparkman to summon Thunder Giant! " Jaden shouted " Now destroy Cyber Blader! "

" I fuse Avian and Burtinatrix to summon Flame Wingman! Flame Wingman attack Cyber Angel Idaten! "

Flame Wingman ATK 2100, Cyber Angel Idaten ATK 1600

" Grr.. " Alexis groaned and her LP decreased to 2500 then to 900 due to Flame Wingman's effect

" Now I fuse Flame Wingman with Thunder Giant to summon Elemental Hero Electrum! Now attack Lex directly " Jaden shouted

" AH! " Alexis shouted and fell onto the bed as her lost all her LP

" Are you ok Lex? " Jaden went to the bed and asked Alexis after the duel monsters holograms vanished

" Bully! " Alexis sat up and pretended to scold Jaden

" I'm sorry Lex " Jaden apologized " But you told me to give everything I have "

" But that was too much! " Alexis replied trying to ignore Jaden

" I'm very sorry Lex " Jaden apologized

" Hmph! " Alexis looked away from Jaden

Jaden crept closer to Alexis and pushed her lying down onto the bed. He then kissed Alexis lips and she hugged Jaden and kissed him.

" I wasn't angry you Jay " Alexis said after they broke away from their kiss

" I know Lex " Jaden replied " Let's sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow "

" Ok, good night Jay " Alexis wished her boyfriend good night

" Good night Lex " Jaden wished his girlfriend good night and kissed her cheek. Jaden hugged around Alexis's waist from behind and they slept together.

Meanwhile at Duel Academy,

" I wonder if Jaden will be ok " Syrus said

" That duel hunter has already defeated all the best former students once, Zane, Jaden, Chazz and Hassleberry " Blair said

" What about Bastion? " Atticus asked

" He's not good enough " Blair answered

" I really hope my sister's doing fine with Jaden " said Atticus " Hope they don't end up like them "

" I'm sure Jaden can defeat that guy this time! " Blair said " He's never lost to the same person twice "

" Yeah but Jaden has never won my brother, Zane and Zane was defeated so easily by him! " Syrus said

" Come on guys! You gotta have faith in Jaden " Atticus said " There's nothing he can't do "

" Except dumping Alexis for me " Blair continued Atticus's sentence in her mind

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

They walked together to the theme park just a few blocks away from the hotel. Most of the boys on the streets were staring at them but more specifically at Alexis but they ignored everyone else and enjoyed their own sweet time. They went up to the ticket counter and Jaden bought 2 tickets for $20 then went in.

" Which would you like to ride on Lex? " Jaden asked

" EVERYTHING " Alexis answered happily


	15. First Date

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next morning at 8.00am, Alexis woke up early before Jaden did but decided not to wake him up just yet. She editted her deck and put in some of the cards Jaden just gave her last night. After that, she decided to take a bath in the bath tub while waiting for Jaden to wake up. After half an hour, Jaden finally woke up and realized Alexis had already woke up and saw her Cyber Angel deck on the table beside the bed. He went to check on her deck and made a few additions into her deck.

" Where are you Lex? " Jaden shouted

" Oh.. You're awake Jay? I'm taking my bath now, I'll be done in a while " Alexis replied

" OK, I'll just use the other bathroom " said Jaden and he went to the other bathroom.

Then, he lied down on the bed and waited for his girlfriend. After another half an hour,

" Good morning Sleepyhead " Alexis wished her boyfriend morning and kissed Jaden on the lips who had his eyes closed

" Oh.. Good morning Lex " said Jaden opening his eyes and found Alexis lips attached onto his.

He looked at the clock and it showed 9.15am " You took an hour in the bathroom Lex? "

" Yeah, I have to be well prepared for my first date, don't I? " said Alexis

" Oh.. Right.. " Jaden replied

" What do you think? " Alexis asked Jaden's opinion of her appearance while she spun around to allow Jaden to look from all angles

Alexis had a ponytail behind her back and was wearing her new shirt which Jaden bought her the day before with a short skirt. ( Just imagine yourself, I'm sure you guys can do better imagination )

" You look great Lex! You're very beautiful! " Jaden praised his new girlfriend's looks with his eyes wide opened staring at her

" Thanks Jay " Alexis replied with a smile on her face

" You ready to go out now? " Jaden asked

" Sure Jay! " Alexis answered and Jaden held her hand then left the hotel for the theme park

They walked together to the theme park just a few blocks away from the hotel. Most of the boys on the streets were staring at them but more specifically at Alexis but they ignored everyone else and enjoyed their own sweet time. They went up to the ticket counter and Jaden bought 2 tickets for $20 then went in.

" Which would you like to ride on Lex? " Jaden asked

" EVERYTHING " Alexis answered happily

" Ok.. " Jaden smiled and replied

First, they went on a few roller-coaster rides. Next, they went to play some arcade games together before going for lunch. They had so much fun together that they forgotten all about the Duel Hunter who was hunting Jaden. After lunch, they went to Scream Park where all the scary monsters are. Jaden thought Alexis would be terrified and he would have a chance to hug her when she was afraid. However, he was totally shocked to see Alexis completely unafraid and so eager to look at all the scary monsters. Then suddenly, the entries to the Scream Park shut closed and it went pitched-black. Just before the lights came back on, Jaden heard someone screamed and he knew immediately it was from Alexis.

" Lex! Where are you?! " Jaden screamed worriedly

When the lights came back on, Alexis was hung by simply just a rope and held by one of the monsters in the park which came half to life and below her was a revolving propeller.

" Lex! Are you ok? " Jaden asked

" I'm fine! Save me Jay! " Alexis answered shouting

" I'm coming Lex! Hang on! " Jaden replied

" If you want her alive, you have to defeat me in a duel " said an unknown voice from out of nowhere

" Who are you?! Let her go! " Jaden shouted to no one

" Have you forgotten about me? " a stranger asked as he appeared from the darkness

" Its you! Let her go at once " Jaden demanded

" Sure and let her fall to her doom? " the stranger replied and Jaden gulped " If you wish to get her back, then duel me and win! "

" Who are you? What do you want with me? " Jaden asked

" I'm Seifer and I'm here to defeat you! " Seifer answered " So lets start our duel! "

" Get your game on! " Jaden replied

" I start by summoning Carbuncle in defense mode! " Seifer shouted " You remember him don't you? You failed to destroy the last time we dueled "

Carbuncle

Star Level : 4

Effect : If Carbuncle is attacked by a monster with 5 or more star levels, increase Carbuncle's defense points by 500 for each spell card in both player's graveyard

ATK : 0

DEF : 1500

" So what? " Jaden replied " I'll defeat it and you this time! "

" Oh really? " Seifer said " I end my turn with 2 face down "

" My turn, DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Rampart Blaster in defense mode! "

" That again? " Seifer asked

" Yeah and I get to deal 1000 damage to your LP just like our last duel! " Jaden shouted

" Not this time, did you really think the same card can work on me twice? " Seifer said

" What do you mean? " Jaden asked

" I play my face down card, Magical Barrier " Seifer answered " I can only activate this card if Carbuncle is on my field, what it does it reflects all damage done to me by a monster's attack, effect, spell or trap card straight back at you! "

" What?! " Jaden shrieked and lost 1000 LP

" AH!!! " Alexis screamed in much pain

" Lex!! " Jaden shouted " What did you do to her? "

" I didn't do anything, you did " Seifer replied " You don't receive pain for losing LP, she does "

" What?! Why did you do that? " Jaden asked in anger

" To make this duel more interesting " Seifer answered " For each time you lose LP, she receives all the pain and she'll gradually fall to her doom "

" Grr... HOW DARE YOU!!! " Jaden shouted

" Oh and by the way, once you lose all your LP, the monster will release her and only the rope will support her but not for long until she falls to her death " Seifer said and laughed

" I'll get you for this! " Jaden replied " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" You can do it Jay! " Alexis shouted " I believe in you "

" Too bad he won't be able to win me " Seifer said and drew a card " I summon Ifrit in attack mode! "

Ifrit

Star Level : 4

Effect : When Ifrit successfully summon Ifrit, you may destroy all monsters, spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. if you do, Ifrit cannot attack this turn

ATK : 2500

DEF : 1800

" Not him again! " Jaden said

" Since I can't destroy your Rampart Blaster by attacking, i'll activate its effect! " Seifer shouted and all cards on Jaden's field disappeared " I end my turn "

" Grr.. How am I ever going to beat him like this? " Jaden thought

" Draw! " Jaden shouted " I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and place 1 card face down, your move "

" That's all? " Seifer asked " How pathetic! "

" I activate my spell card Hell Fire! " Seifer shouted after drawing a card " By destroying Ifrit and sacrificing 500 of my LP, I can deal damage to your LP equal to Ifrit's attack points and that's 2500! "

" AH!!! " Alexis screamed much louder than before and almost fainted

" LEX!! " Jaden shouted

" I'm not done yet! " Seifer said " I summon Doomtrain in attack mode! "

Doomtrain

Star Level : 4

Effect : For every monster Doomtrain destroys, choose a monster from the graveyard and summon it onto the field during the end phase

ATK : 1600

DEF : 1600

" No way! " Jaden shouted

" Yes way! " Seifer shouted back " Now destroy that machined-dog "

" If Wroughtweiler is destroyed by battle, I can return a Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand " Jaden said " And I choose Burtinatrix "

" So what? " Seifer replied " You're not going to beat me anyway "

" I end my turn " Seifer shouted " Now Ifrit returns to the field! "

" I activate Just Desserts! " Jaden shouted right after Ifrit appears " For every monster on your field, you lose 500 LP! "

" Grr... " Seifer groaned as he lost 1500 LP

" Not bad eh? " Jaden said

" Congratulations! Finally someone gets to deal LP damage to me! Not even your pathetic friends in Duel Academy can deal a single LP damage to me " Seifer replied

" What? " Jaden asked shockedly " You been to Duel Academy? "

" Yeah, I defeated 4 students there and 2 of them are Pros! How weak they are! " Seifer answered

" They're not weak " Jaden replied " I'll destroy you! "

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I play Pot Of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards "

" I summon Sparkman and play Miracle Fusion to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to form Thunder Giant! " Jaden shouted " And I'm not done yet! "

" Just because you have another Fusion monster doesn't mean you can beat me! " Seifer said " Check out its attack points! "

" That's why I said I'm not done yet! " Jaden shouted " I play Polymerization for fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman! "

" 2 fusion monsters in a turn?!?! " Seifer shouted and backed down " But their attack is still lower than Ifrit! "

" I still have 1 card in my hand and its Skyscraper! " Jaden shouted

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" What is that? " Jaden asked panickedly

" This is only my 2nd strongest monster! And you're already panicking " Seifer answered " Now destroy all his monsters at once starting with Flame Wingman "

Eden ATK 3000, Flame Wingman 2100

Jaden's LP decreased from 1500 to 600


	16. Jaden won?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Now my monster gains 1000 ATK points when it attacks Ifrit! " Jaden shouted " But before I attack, I'll destroy Carbuncle with Thunder Giant's effect! "

" NO!!! " Seifer screamed when Carbuncle was destroyed

" Now Flame Wingman destroy Ifrit! " Jaden shouted

Flame Wingman ATK 3100, Ifrit 2500

" Too bad for you! You may have destroyed my monsters but you did not touch any of my LP! " Seifer said " Because I activated Damage Absorber "

" What is that? " Jaden asked

" I can only activate this during your battle phase and by increasing your LP by 1000 points, all damage done to me is absorbed into my LP " Seifer answered

Jaden's LP increased from 500 to 1500

Seifer's LP increased from 2500 to 3100 then to 5600 due to Flame Wingman's effect

" Haha! " Seifer laughed " Do you still want to attack my doomtrain with your giant and increase my LP again? "

" Why not? " Jaden replied " Destroy his Doomtrain "

Thunder Giant ATK 2400, Doomtrain ATK 1600

Seifer's LP increased from 5600 to 6400

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Seifer shouted " Now by removing 3 Guardian Forces monsters from my graveyard, i can summon Eden in attack mode! "

Eden

Star Level : 8

Effect : Eden can attack all monsters in the same turn but only LP damage will be dealt for the first monster destroyed

ATK : 3000

DEF : 3000

" What is that? " Jaden asked panickedly

" This is only my 2nd strongest monster! And you're already panicking " Seifer answered " Now destroy all his monsters at once starting with Flame Wingman "

Eden ATK 3000, Flame Wingman 2100

Jaden's LP decreased from 1500 to 600

" AH!!! " Alexis screamed and she couldn't hold the pain anymore and fainted

" LEX!! Hang on! " Jaden shouted at Alexis

" Haha, what can you do Jaden? " Seifer asked and ended his turn

" I'm going to defeat you! " Jaden answered and drew a card

" I play Pot Of Avarice! " Jaden shouted and he returned Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman and Wroughtweiler into his deck " Next, I draw 2 cards and summon Dandylion in defense mode and end my turn "

" A monster with 300 defense points? looks like you've got nothing left! " Seifer said " Draw! "

" I still can defeat you! " Jaden replied

" Oh really? " Seifer said " I summon Leviathen in attack mode! "

Leviathen

Star Level : 4

Effect : Everytime Leviathen destroys a monster, remove 1 card from the opponent's hand or spell and trap card zone

ATK : 1500

DEF : 1200

" Leviathen attack Dandylion now! " Seifer shouted " And I'll destroy your Skyscraper! "

" Now I can summon 2 Fluff tokens in defense mode! " Jaden shouted

" Eden attack and destroy both Fluffs! " Seifer shouted and now there are no cards on Jaden's field " Now you have nothing on your field again! "

" So what? I still have LP so I'm still have the chance to win! " Jaden said

" Whatever you say, I end my turn " Seifer replied

" I have to win this duel! " Jaden thought and drew a card

" I special summon Bubbleman in defense mode since its the only card in my hand " Jaden said " I activate its special ability to draw 2 more cards if Bubbleman is alone on the field "

" I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn " Jaden shouted

" Only defending? Don't you have any monsters which can attack? " Seifer asked

" First, I play Mystic Wok and destroy Eden to increase my LP by 3000! " Seifer said after drawing a card

Seifer's LP increase from 6400 to 9400

" No way! " Jaden thought " How am I going to beat him now? "

" Next, I play Monster Reborn and summon Eden back to my field " Seifer shouted " Now Eden destroy both of his monsters! "

" Great! Now I'm defenseless again! " Jaden thought

" I know your Winged Kuriboh's effect which turns all battle damage to 0 so my Leviathen won't attack you this turn " Seifer said

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I play Monster Reborn to summon Bubbleman back to my field in defense mode and draw 2 cards! "

" Again? " Seifer said

" Next I summon Grand Mole in attack mode! " Jaden shouted

" Attack mode? Are you going to kill yourself? " Seifer joked but no one laughed

" Grand Mole attack Eden now! " Jaden shouted and both monsters returned to their hand

" What just happened? " Seifer asked " Why's Eden in my hand now? "

" Grand Mole's effect allows me to return a monster back to your hand " Jaden answered and ended his turn

" Draw! " Seifer said " I place 1 card face down and attack your Bubbleman with Leviathen! "

Levathen ATK 1500, Bubbleman DEF 1200

" Now I end my turn! " Seifer said

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I summon Grand Mole in attack mode! Next I play Neo Space Wave! "

" What is that? " Seifer asked

" I sacrifice Grand Mole and summon Flame Scarab! " Jaden shouted " Next I play Sword Of Revealing Light! And end my turn "

" You're delaying your loss now huh? " Seifer replied and drew a card

" I sacrifice 9399 LP to summon my strongest monster, ODIN!!! " Seifer shouted

Odin

Star Level : 12

Effect : Pay all LP except 1 to special summon Odin. The attack of Odin is equal to the LP sacrificed in order to summon it. Odin cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. Odin can attack the opponent's LP directly. Odin isn't affected and cannot be destroyed by battle, monster's effect, spell or trap cards.

ATK : ????

DEF : ????

" I end my turn now! " Seifer shouted and laughed

" If it attacks me the next turn, I'm done for " Jaden thought

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Just the card I need " Jaden thought

" So you're admitting defeat now? " Seifer asked " Now mighty Odin attack Jaden directly! "

" If I lose, I'll bring you down with me! " Jaden shouted and activated his face down card " I activate Damage Interest! "

" What? No way! " Seifer shouted in terror " That means.. "

" That means its a draw Seifer! " Jaden interrupted

Both players LP dropped to 0

" NO!!! " Seifer shouted and disappeared " I'll be back! "

" I'll be ready for you! " Jaden thought

" Lex! " Jaden shouted

Alexis was still hung on by a rope which was starting to break apart and the monster which held Alexis had released its grip. However, the propeller below her was still revolving.

" Lex! Hang on! " Jaden shouted

" Jaden! Help me! " Alexis woke up from her unconsciousness and struggled

Then, the rope broke and Alexis fell.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

Alexis was falling and with only 10 metres away to her death,

" Lex!! " Jaden screamed and jumped out to rescue Alexis without thinking. He grabbed hold of the rail with his left hand and held Alexis's right hand with his other hand.

" Pull me up Jay! " Alexis shouted as the propeller was just millimetres away from her feet

" Arr.. " Jaden groaned as he pulled Alexis up


	17. Oh my ' GOD ' !

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

Alexis was falling and with only 10 metres away to her death,

" Lex!! " Jaden screamed and jumped out to rescue Alexis without thinking. He grabbed hold of the rail with his left hand and held Alexis's right hand with his other hand.

" Pull me up Jay! " Alexis shouted as the propeller was just millimetres away from her feet

" Arr.. " Jaden groaned as he pulled Alexis up

After some struggles, Jaden finally managed to bring Alexis to safety.

" Thank you Jay! " Alexis said and hugged Jaden so sudden which made Jaden fell on the ground

" I'm sorry Lex, you were in danger because of me " Jaden replied

" Its ok now Jay! You saved me! That's all that matters now " Alexis whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek

" Let's get out of here now " Jaden said " I want to meet Kaiba and dicuss this matter "

" Ok Lex " Alexis replied and they left together to KaibaCorp

( In Kaiba's office )

" Kaiba, I just dueled the guy you told me about " Jaden said as he entered Kaiba's office with Alexis

" I know, I witnessed the duel " Kaiba replied

" How did you know? " Jaden asked wiwith curiousity

" I own the theme park and I had cameras all over the place " Kaiba answered " Now, what do you think about the cards he used? "

" They were awesome! " Jaden replied " I couldn't have defeated him if I hadn't drawn Damage Interest "

" True, but that's wasn't the full power of his deck yet " Kaiba said

" What? You mean he was holding back? " Jaden asked suprisedly

" No, I think he's just a mere puppet " Kaiba answered " That wasn't the full extend of the Guardian Forces! "

" So who's the puppeteer? " Alexis asked

" That's an excellent question but I'm sorry I can't answer that yet " Kaiba answered staring at Alexis amazed " You're extremely lucky to be alive "

" Kaibai, will he return? " Jaden asked

" I think he will and soon " Kaiba answered " So you better be careful "

" I will Kaiba, thanks " said Jaden

" Wait Jaden " Kaiba said and he went to his drawer and took out a box " Here take it! "

" What's in it? " Jaden asked

" Inside contains the last card which completes the Guardian Forces set " Kaiba answered " I hope you'll protect with your life "

" Why is that? " Alexis interrupted and asked

" Because that is the final and strongest monster in the Guardian Forces set " Kaiba answered

" Are you saying that this card is stronger than Odin? " Jaden asked

" Yes, very much powerful " Kaiba answered and Jaden gulped " You better be going now, I have a meeting to attend to "

Then, Alexis and Jaden left KaibaCorp back to their hotel suite.

" What card is it Jay? " Alexis asked

" I don't know " Jaden answered

" Well, open it! " Alexis said

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied and opened the box. Inside was a card name ' Master Odin ' ( Made this card up, never existed! )

Master Odin

Star Level : 12

Effect : Tribute Odin to special summon Master Odin. When Master Odin is successfully summoned, the opponent loses LP equal to the LP lost used to special summon Odin

ATK : 5000

DEF : 5000

" This card is unbelievable! " Alexis was shocked to see such a card

" No wonder Kaiba told me to guard this with my life " Jaden said " With this card, Seifer can flatten everyone in his path "

" We better hide it Jay! " Alexis suggested

" Where? " Jaden asked

" With the Sacred Beast cards at Duel Academy? " Alexis answered

" Great idea Lex! " Jaden said " You're the smartest! "

" Thanks Jay " Alexis replied " So what are we doing tomorrow? "

" I think we should return to Duel Academy tomorrow, I'm worried of everyone " Jaden said " Seifer had been there and I hope no one was hurt "

" So fast? " Alexis thought " Why can't we have more time alone without all this saving the world thing? "

" You look unhappy Lex " Jaden said " Is something wrong? "

" Nothing " Alexis replied

" Tell me Lex " said Jaden " I can tell by the looks on your face "

" Its just that... " Alexis replied " We don't get much time together and now we have to go back so fast! We didn't get to have a date without any disturbance! "

" I'm sorry Lex " Jaden apologized " I know I promised you that I would make this day your happiest day but I end up putting you in danger "

" I'm very sorry Lex " Jaden kept apologizing

" Its not true! I had the best first date anyone could asked for! " Alexis replied

" But you were in danger? " Jaden asked

" How many girls would end up being saved by their boyfriend in a date hmm? " Alexis answered " I'm fine now, I'm sorry I overreacted a bit earlier "

" Its ok Lex " Jaden said " Its my fault anyway "

" Don't say that Jay " Alexis replied " You had nothing to do with all this "

" Yes, I did for bringing you to the stupid theme park " Jaden said

" Look Jay! I had fun at the theme park today except being a hostage " Alexis replied and gradually decreased her voice towards the end "

" But.. " Jaden

" BUT WHAT JADEN?! YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES NOW!! " Alexis suddenly shouted very furiously irritated by Jaden

Jaden backed away a bit by Alexis's sudden outraged.

" I'm sorry Jay, I didn't mean to.. " Alexis said softly

" I think I'll go out for a while for some fresh air " Jaden said and left the suite leaving Alexis alone

" RARR!! " Alexis screamed in her mind " How can I be angry at my own boyfriend who just saved my life? "

" How stubborn I am!!! " Alexis scolded herself and crying in a pillow

Meanwhile with Jaden,

" Kaiba? What are you doing out here? " Jaden asked glaring at Kaiba who just exitted a limo

" I just wanted to give you something " said Kaiba while reaching his pocket " Here "

" What's this? " Jaden looked at it

" Its a new Elemental Hero Monster Card, I'm sure it can help " said Kaiba

Elemental Hero Ultima

Type : Fusion

Fusion Material : Burstinatrix + Avian + Sparkman + Clayman + Bubbleman

Star Level : 10

Effect : This card gains 300 attack points for each card in both player's field and hand. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sum of the attack and defense points of the destroyed monster.

ATK : 3500

DEF : 3000

" This card is COOL! " Jaden yelled

" Glad you like it, you wanna try it out? " Kaiba asked

" A duel with you? " asked Jaden " Sure "

" Not here, I'll bring you to my mansion and we'll duel there " Kaiba answered " Where's your girlfriend? "

" She's sleeping " Jaden lied " let's go then "

After a while at Kaiba's mansion,

" Here's the duel arena! " said Kaiba

" Let's duel " both shouted and Jaden drew a card

" I'll start with Clayman in defense mode! " Jaden shouted " Next, I place 2 card face down and end my turn "

" I play White Dragon Ritual! By tributing Spear Dragon, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon! " Kaiba shouted " Next, I tribute Paladin of White Dragon to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck! "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Kaiba said

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I play Jar Of Greed to draw 1 card! And I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Flare Wingman! "

" Next, I play Skyscraper! " Jaden shouted " Flare Wingman attack Blue Eyes White Dragon now! "

Flare Wingman 3100, Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000

" Not bad, but not good enough! " Kaiba shouted " I play Mythical Space Typhoon! Your Skyscraper is destroyed! "

Flare Wingman ATK 2100, Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000

" NO! " Jaden shouted as he lost 900 LP " I end my turn "

" Now I draw a card and summon X-Head Cannon! " Kaiba shouted " First Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy Clayman! "

Blue Eye White Dragon ATK 3000, Clayman DEF 2000

" Now X-Head Cannon, attack Jaden directly! " Kaiba shouted

Jaden's LP reduced from 3000 to 1200

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Kaiba said " Come on Jaden! I'm sure you're better than this! "

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I summon Dandylion in defense mode and end my turn "

" There must be something up his sleeves " Kaiba thought and drew a card

" I play Monster Reborn and summon Spear Dragon but he won't be here for long! " Kaiba shouted

" What?! " Jaden yelled

" Because I'm sacrificing all 3 of my monsters to summon my GOD card, Obelisk The Tormentor! " Kaiba shouted

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Now I place 2 cards face down and play Card of Demise to draw cards until i have 5 in my hand " Kaiba shouted " Next I play Monster Reincarnation to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand! "**

**" To end this duel I play Polymerization to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! " Kaiba shouted " But I'm not done yet! "**

**" But you already summoned your Ultimate Dragon? " Jaden asked**

**" See this, I'm sacrificing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! " Kaiba shouted and a new dragon appeared to replace Ultimate Dragon " Its attack increases by 300 for each dragon type monster in my graveyard "**


	18. Blue Eyes VS Elemental Hero

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" WOW!! " Jaden screamed " I can't believe it! "

" Now Obelisk, attack Dandylion! " Kaiba shouted and Dandylion was destroyed but replaced with 2 Fluffs tokens " I end my turn "

Obelisk The Tormentor ATK 4000, Dandylion DEF 300

" DRAW!! First, I play Card of Demise! Next, I sacrifice 2 Fluffs tokens to summon Neos! " Jaden shouted " And I play Fake Hero to summon Flare Scarab! Contact Fusion Now! "

" Neos fused with Flare Scarab and formed Flare Neos " Jaden yelled " Now Flare Scarab's attack points in increased by 400 for each spell and trap card in play and there are 4 including Neo Space! Now my Flare Neos attack points is increased by 2100! Attack! "

Flare Neos ATK 4600, Obelisk The Tormentor 4000

Kaiba's LP reduced from 4000 to 3400

" Not bad, you managed to destroy a GOD card " Kaiba said as Jaden ended his turn and drew a card

" Now I place 2 cards face down and play Card of Demise to draw cards until i have 5 in my hand " Kaiba shouted " Next I play Monster Reincarnation to bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon to my hand! "

" To end this duel I play Polymerization to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! " Kaiba shouted " But I'm not done yet! "

" But you already summoned your Ultimate Dragon? " Jaden asked

" See this, I'm sacrificing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! " Kaiba shouted and a new dragon appeared to replace Ultimate Dragon " Its attack increases by 300 for each dragon type monster in my graveyard "

" Since I have 6, its attack is now 4800 and now attack Flare Neos with Shining Nova! " Kaiba yelled

Jaden's LP decreased from 1200 to 1000

" I play Hero Signal and summon Bubbleman! " said Jaden " Since its alone on my field, I get to draw 2 cards "

" And now I end my turn " Kaiba said

" DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Bubbleman, Sparkman, Clayman, Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Ultima! "

" Now Elemental Hero Ultima's attack is still less than your Shining Dragon but I'm not done yet! " Jaden exclaimed

" What?! " Kaiba yelled

" I play Megamorph! " Jaden shouted " Now my Ultima's original attack is doubled! Ultima attack Shining Dragon and end this duel "

Elemental Hero Ultima ATK 7900, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon 4800

" Arr.. " Kaiba groaned as he lost 3100 LP and his Shining Dragon destroyed

" Now, for Ultima's effect " Jaden said and Kaiba lost all his LP " Nice duel Kaiba "

" You're one gifted kid! " Kaiba said while standing up

" Thanks Kaiba, you're good too! " Jaden replied

" You should go back to your hotel now, Alexis must be worried sick by now " Kaiba said " Oh and by the way, thanks for the duel! Don't forget to keep that card safe "

" Ok " Jaden replied and left with his limo

" Just drop me here, I want to find someone first " Jaden lied before reaching the hotel

" Ok " the limo driver said and stopped the limo for Jaden to exit the limo then drove off

" Are you sure about this? " Yubel said and appeared in front of Jaden

" You should return now " Neos said and appeared beside Yubel

" I'll go back in a while, I just want to walk " Jaden replied

" What's wrong Jaden? " Yubel asked " Is it because of the small quarrel you had? "

" Come on Jaden! She didn't mean it " Neos said " You better return now or you'll regret it "

" Fine, I just want to be alone for a while, ok? " Jaden replied

" Sure, whatever you say Jaden " said Yubel and both of the duel spirits disappeared

Jaden was walking in the crowded Domino City not knowing where he's headed to but he just kept walking. He didn't even care about others looking at him. Then, he entered a dark alley where no one was and sat down. The dark alley was just opposite of the hotel he and Alexis were staying but he didn't know.

" Hey, who are you? " asked a drug dealer

" Why do you even care? " Jaden answered

" I run this place around here and this is my hideout so get lost! " the drug dealer said

" Why should i listen to you? " Jaden replied " You're just another psycho "

" Psycho? You better show me some respect now kid! " said the drug dealer who got angry and pulled out his duel disk

" You want to challenge me huh? " Jaden asked

" I have to teach someone like you to respect me! " the drug dealer answered

" Fine then, don't cry when you lose " said Jaden and activated his duel disk

" Why would I lose to you? " the drug dealer said and drew a card

" I play 5 face down card and summon Giant Rat in attack mode! " the drug dealer shouted and ended his turn

" I play Heavy Storm! " Jaden shouted after drawing a card

" What? No! All my cards! " the drug dealer exclaimed

" First I play Polymerization to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge! " Jaden shouted " Now attack directly! "

" Rrrr... " the drug dealer groaned as he lost 2600 LP

" I'm still ok " said the drug dealer

" Not for long, I play Defusion! " Jaden shouted " Now Bladedge attack him directly! "

" In 1 turn?! " the drug dealer said softly as he lost all his LP and collapsed

" Perhaps you should show some respect to others first before asking others to respect you " Jaden said and turned away

Then, the top floor of the hotel which is the suite where Jaden and Alexis stayed blew up.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Chancellor, its me Jaden, can you call Atticus now? Its urgent! " Jaden shouted on his phone

" Hold up Jaden, what's the matter? " the chancellor asked

" Just call Atticus would you? And tell him to come to Domino Hospital immediately! " Jaden yelled and hung up the phone

" Jaden? JADEN?! " Chancellor shouted back on the phone but no reply

" I can't believe Jaden hung up on me " Chancellor thought


	19. Fire Rescue

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" LEX!! " Jaden yelled and rushed into the hotel only to be stopped by the cops and fire brigade.

" Let me through! My girlfriend's still up there! " Jaden shouted at cops who blocked his away

" I'm sorry, its too dangerous, we'll handle this " the cops said

But Jaden didn't trust their work so he hid himself and summon out Neos

" Neos, bring me up to the suite " Jaden orderer and Neos flew him up to the suite now covered in sea of fire

" Lex! Where are you? " Jaden shouted looking for Alexis as soon as he reached

Then, he saw Alexis's hand under a fallen closet.

" Lex! Are you ok? " Jaden yelled as he lifted the closet and pushed it aside

" Jay? " Alexis whispered softly as she could hardly breath and she laid unconscious

Jaden ignored all the fire which burnt him and carried Alexis in his arms. He then searched for the card given to him by Kaiba. However, he couldn't find it where he last left it. Then, he gave up searching as the fire grew much intense and Neos carried them away to the nearest hospital. Alexis mumbled a bit on the way but Jaden couldn't make out what she was babbling about.

When they reached the hospital, Neos immediately disappeared to avoid unwanted attention. Jaden left her with the doctors then called Chancellor Sheppard.

" Chancellor, its me Jaden, can you call Atticus now? Its urgent! " Jaden shouted on his phone

" Hold up Jaden, what's the matter? " the chancellor asked

" Just call Atticus would you? And tell him to come to Domino Hospital immediately! " Jaden yelled and hung up the phone

" Jaden? JADEN?! " Chancellor shouted back on the phone but no reply

" I can't believe Jaden hung up on me " Chancellor thought

Then, Chancellor Sheppard ran out of his office and searched for Atticus in the school clinic. And found him with Blair and Syrus watching over the unconcious( Chazz, Zane, Bastion and Hassleberry ).

" Atticus, Its.. " Chancellor Sheppard said while panting when he entered the clinic

" Yo, what's up chancellor? " Atticus replied

" Its Jaden, he just called me " Chancellor Sheppard said

" Jaden? Is he ok? Did he beat the guy who did all this? " Syrus asked while pointing at the unconscious

" He didn't say anything about that " the chancellor answered " But he wanted Atticus to go to Domino Hospital right away and he said its urgent "

" Is it Alexis? " Atticus asked panickedly while shaking the chancellor

" He didn't say anything! " Chancellor answered " Stop shaking me and go! "

Atticus sprinted out of the clinic followed by Syrus and Blair. They went to the helipad at the dock and flew to Domino City.

" I knew Alexis would be in trouble " Atticus thought to himself in the helicopter

" I'm sure she'll be fine Atticus " Syrus said

" I hope Jaden's fine too " Blair said

Meanwhile at the hospital,

" How is she, doctor? " Jaden asked the doctor who just came out of the emergency room

" She's in a fatal condition now " the doctor answered

" Will she be ok? " Jaden asked

" We did our best and all we can do now is hope for the best " the doctor answered

" Can i see her now? " Jaden asked

" Wait till the other doctors are finished with their work " the doctor answered and left

" Didn't I tell you to return to the hotel sooner?! " Yubel scolded Jaden as soon as she appeared as a duel spirit " Look what happened to Alexis?! "

" How would you explain this to Atticus? " Neos asked as he appeared beside Jaden

" Jaden, think about it, don't you think Atticus will kill you? " Yubel asked

" Yeah, i'm sure he will " Jaden answered

" Why did you call him then? " Yubel asked

" She's his sister! He has the right to be here! Plus i deserve it " Jaden answered " I didn't keep my promise of protecting her "

" You did your best Jaden, I'm sure she won't blame you! " Neos said

" Maybe she doesn't but I do! " Jaden replied

" You have to learn to forgive yourself Jaden! " Yubel said " Not everything's your fault "

" But it's my fault that Alexis is in there now " said Jaden pointing into the emergency ward

" I'm sure she'll be ok " Neos said " Don't worry too much "

" Alright, where's Winged Kuriboh anyway? " Jaden asked

" He's not here " Neos answered " He stayed at the suite to look for the ' Master Odin ' card "

" Look, the doctor's are out " Yubel yelled

" I can see that Yubel " said Jaden and walked up to the doctor

" Are you with her? " the doctor asked while pointing at Alexis

" Yeah, how is she? " Jaden asked

" That depends whether she wakes up before midnight " the doctor answered

" What if she doesn't? " Jaden asked looking at Alexis worriedly

" There's nothing else we can do " the doctor answer " Even if she does wake up, she has a dislocated left knee and her right hand was badly burnt so she won't be able to use them for a while "

" Ok, thanks doc " Jaden said then went in to see Alexis

Jaden sat beside Alexis and held her left hand close to him as her right hand was burnt.

" Lex, I'm so sorry " Jaden apologized and tears came out from his eyes " Please forgive me "

" Come on Yubel, let's go look for Kuriboh, I'm getting worried " said Neos and both duel spirits disappeared

" I wonder if Jaden will be ok " Yubel told Neos

" I hope he will be " said Neos " The chances are very slim for Alexis "

" I really hope they could last forever " said Yubel

" Me too, hey! There's Kuriboh " Neos replied and yelled and pointed at Winged Kuriboh

" So did you find it? " Yubel asked

" No, it's gone " Winged Kuriboh answered " How's Alexis? "

" She might not survive the night " Neos replied

" What about Jaden? " Winged Kuriboh asked

" He blames himself as usual " Yubel answered

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Hey! No running in a hospital! " the nurse yelled at Atticus but he continued running

" I'm so sorry, he's just worried of his sister " Blair apologized for Atticus

" She's his sister? " the nurse asked

" Yeah, is there anything wrong? " Syrus questioned back

" I'm sure the boy in there will tell you guys " the nurse answered " And make sure he doesn't overreact "


	20. Alexis Gone Forever?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

3 hours before midnight at the hospital entrance,

" Where's Alexis? " Atticus asked Syrus and Blair

" How am I supposed to know? We just got here " Blair answered

" Hey nurse, do you know where the patient Alexis is? " Syrus asked a nurse nearby

" Oh.. Just go straight ahead, she's in the last room " the nurse answered

" Thanks " said Atticus and ran towards Alexis's ward

" Hey! No running in a hospital! " the nurse yelled at Atticus but he continued running

" I'm so sorry, he's just worried of his sister " Blair apologized for Atticus

" She's his sister? " the nurse asked

" Yeah, is there anything wrong? " Syrus questioned back

" I'm sure the boy in there will tell you guys " the nurse answered " And make sure he doesn't overreact "

" What do you mean? " Syrus asked

" Are you stupid or what Syrus?! " Blair said loudly in Syrus ears " She means Alexis is deep trouble "

" Then let's hurry! " Syrus replied and they went to Alexis ward quickly

" Lexi! " Atticus shouted as he entered Alexis's ward

" She can't hear you " Jaden told Atticus

" What happened to her? " Atticus asked Jaden " Why's her hand with burn marks? "

" She was at the hotel room when it blew up " Jaden answered

" Why didn't you protect her?! " Atticus said and pushed Jaden onto the ground

" I wasn't with her at that time " Jaden replied

Atticus didn't listen to him and landed a punch at his jaw but Jaden didn't avoid it. Then, Syrus and Blair held Atticus back stopping him from punching Jaden.

" Let me go! " Atticus yelled and struggled to release himself

" I'll let you go if you'd stop punching Jaden " said Blair

" Fine! Get out now! " Atticus yelled at Jaden

" But I should stay here with Lex " Jaden replied

" Do you want to walk out of here? Or do you want me to make you? " Atticus said to him furiously

" Atticus! Jaden is Alexis boyfriend! He should stay here " Syrus said

" He's the one who brought Alexis into this mess! " Atticus yelled

" Its ok guys, I'll leave " Jaden said and left quietly

" JADEN! " both Syrus and Blair yelled trying to keep him

" Don't worry about me " said Jaden " I'll be fine "

" Are you sure? " Blair asked

" Yeah, i'm ok " Jaden answered and left the hospital

" I really hope his ok " Blair said while watching Jaden leave

" Let's check on Alexis " Syrus said and they reenetered Alexis's ward

" Why didn't you summon Neos or me Jaden? " Yubel asked as soon as she appeared

" I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore " Jaden answered " Atticus is right, I'm the cause for all of this "

" Snap out of it Jaden! " Yubel yelled " Think about Alexis "

" She's safe with them now " Jaden replied

" No, she's not ok! " Yubel said " She needs you to be with her "

" I'm sure she'll do better without me " Jaden replied " Please leave me alone "

" JADEN!! " Yubel yelled " What's the matter with you? "

" Nothing's wrong " Jaden said " I just want to be alone for a while "

" Alright Jaden, but remember to go back to see Alexis " Yubel replied and disappeared

Jaden then sat on a bench in the park behind the hospital and looked up into the sky with empty thoughts. He only wished for Alexis to recover and he would do anything for that to happen. After 2 hours,

" Hey Jaden! " said Syrus panting while approaching Jaden

" What is it Sy? " Jaden asked

" Its Alexis.. She's not breathing anymore " Syrus answered " You better go see her now! "

Jaden didn't say another and ran back to Alexis's ward and saw Atticus waiting outside with Blair

" What are you doing here Jaden?! Go away! " Atticus yelled at Jaden

" Atticus, can't you see he's just as upset as you? " Blair said while holding onto Atticus in case he does anything stupid

" Aren't you supposed to be happy Blair? " Atticus replied " You can be with Jaden now "

* Slap *

" What was that for? " Atticus asked while rubbing his left cheek with a red hand mark

" I made a promise to Alexis that I won't go close to Jaden and I intend to keep it! " Blair replied " All I want now is Jaden to be happy and that's to let him be with Alexis! "

" What's wrong with you Atticus? " Blair asked " You're not yourself anymore "

" I'm sorry Blair and Jaden " Atticus apologized " I guess I wasn't thinking straight "

Then, the doctor came out and shook his head.

" You better go in Jaden " Atticus said

Jaden only nodded and went into Alexis ward quietly

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**After a while, Jaden still didn't receive any response. So, he gave up and place Alexis back on her bed and kissed her lips for one last time before leaving. While he was kissing Alexis, he felt Alexis's lips pushing back against his and immediately he broke off from the kiss and found Alexis staring straight into his eyes.**


	21. Dead Or Alive

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

After a while, Jaden still didn't receive any response. So, he gave up and place Alexis back on her bed and kissed her lips for one last time before leaving. While he was kissing Alexis, he felt Alexis's lips pushing back against his and immediately he broke off from the kiss and found Alexis staring straight into his eyes.

" Lex! You're ok? " Jaden yelled and burst into joys and tears

" I'm ok now Jay, I'm ok " Alexis replied weakly " Can we continue what we just started? "

Jaden didn't say anything but he knew what she meant and kissed her once again. Atticus who was still outside was running out of patience and barged in Alexis's ward and was shocked to find them kissing. They broke off their kiss again because of the sudden barge by Atticus.

" Atticus, I told you to wait out here! " Blair scolded Atticus then stared at the couple " Oh.. You're ok now "

" Come on now Atticus, your sisters fine now " Syrus said while pulling Atticus out of the room " Leave Jaden and Alexis alone "

" Lexi's awake now! She's ok now! " Atticus shouted in his mind with joy

" Now, where were we? " Alexis said and pulled Jaden by the collar back to her lips. Alexis opened her mouth to allow Jaden's tongue to enter and Jaden did the same for Alexis.

" I'm sorry I scolded you at the hotel Jay " Alexis apologized after they broke off from their 3 minutes french kiss " I just couldn't control my temper because I err.. "

" Hormonal imbalance? " Jaden interrupted

" Yeah " Alexis replied and blushed

" I'm sorry for leaving you alone at the hotel too Lex " Jaden apologized " I shouldn't have left you alone "

" You've already apologized to me 3 times Jay, I heard you " Alexis replied

" You heard everything i said? " Jaden asked surprisedly

" Mm Hmm " Alexis blushed when she answered and nodded her head " You said you wanted to marry me and have grandchildren with me too "

" Shouldn't have said that " Jaden said out loud

" You didn't mean it? " Alexis asked

" I meant what I said Lex " Jaden answered and pecked Alexis's lips " But first, how about a proper date? "

" Ok Jay " Alexis replied happily " But this time it will be my idea, ok? "

" Ok Lex " Jaden answered and they started kissing again

" Will you guys please stop that? " Atticus yelled

" Are you jealous big brother? " Alexis asked when they broke away from their kiss

" Not at all, I've done it many times " Atticus lied

" How are you Alexis? " Blair asked

" I'm fine, thanks for asking Blair " Alexis answered

" By the way Lex, what happened back at the hotel suite? " Jaden asked

" You didn't know what happened to her? " Atticus asked glaring at Jaden

" All i know was a card was missing and the hotel suite was on fire " Jaden answered

" What card is it? " Syrus asked

" Its a Guardian Forces card, Master Odin " Alexis answered for Jaden

" Anyway, what happened Lex? " Jaden asked Alexis

" Well, after you were gone for a while, Seifer came " Alexis answered

" Who is Seifer? " Blair asked

" The one who defeated Chazz, Bastion, Zane and Hassleberry i guess " Atticus answered

" He defeated all of them? How are they now? " Jaden asked

" Their like statues, there's nothing in their eyes " Syrus answered

" Can I continue now? " Alexis asked everyone impatiently

" Sure Lex " Jaden answer

" After he came, he asked me for the card but I refused to give him so he dueled me for it " Alexis said

" You dueled him? " Jaden asked shocked

" Yeah, I lost but I still didn't let him know where it was " Alexis answered

" So where did you put the card? " Jaden asked

" He couldn't find it in the suite so he got frustrated and strangled my neck threatening me to tell him " Alexis answered " But I didn't tell him and he checked my pocket and found it. Then, he threw at the closet and burned the suite "

" I'm gonna kill that guy " Atticus said gritting his teeth

" I don't think you can defeat him Atticus " Syrus said " Not even Chazz, Zane and Jaden can "

" I didn't win him but I drew with him " Jaden said " But with that Master Odin in his hands, I have real doubt now "

" Where's all your confidence Jaden? " Yubel said in his mind " You're sure to beat him, you have a new card too "

" But I don't think I can summon it that easily " Jaden replied in his mind

" Jay? " Alexis asked waving her hand in front of his eyes

" Sorry Lex " said Jaden " What is it? "

" What were you thinking Jay? You weren't with us for a while " Alexis asked

" Well, I was thinking whether I can beat Seifer with Elemental Hero Ultima " Jaden answered " Kaiba gave it to me and I beat him with the new card "

" Can we see it? " Syrus asked

" Sure " Jaden answered but handed the card to Alexis instead of Syrus who stretched out her hand to see the card

" Its a very powerful card but you need 5 Elemental Hero to fusion summon it " Alexis said

" Yeah, that's the problem " Jaden replied " Its very hard to summon it but when i do, its almost invincible "

" I guess we have to be on our way to the hotel now " Blair said

" Ok, see ya guys " Jaden waved them goodbye

" Lex, you should rest now " Jaden said

" I'm ok, but you look very much tired Jay " Alexis replied

" I am? Maybe I didn't have enough sleep " Jaden said

" Well, sleep then " Alexis said " We'll talk about it in the morning "

" Alright " Jaden replied and slept beside Alexis

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" Let's bring it on then " Aster said and activated his duel disk

" We can't duel here " Atticus said


	22. D Hero VS Guardian Forces

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

In the morning at 9.00,

" Good morning Jay " Alexis said as soon as Jaden opened his eyes and sw a pair of hezel brown eyes staring at him

" Good morning Lex " Jaden replied " Were you awake the whole time? "

" Mm hmm, I couldn't sleep " Alexis answered " You look cute when you're sleeping

" Gee, thanks Lex " Jaden replied with a smile and his face turned a bit red " There's a park outside the hotel, do you want to take a walk? "

" Sure " Alexis answered and moved to a wheelchair beside the bed

" Let me help you " Jaden said and helped Alexis got on the wheelchair and pushed her wheelchair

" Thanks Jay " Alexis replied

" You're welcome " said Jaden and pushed her out to the park

" Its so nice being out of bed " Alexis said when they reached the park

" Glad you like it Lex " Jaden replied

" Are you alright Lex? " Jaden asked when he saw Alexis stared at her right hand for a long time

" I'm ok but I won't be able to duel for a long time " Alexis answered

" I'm very sorry Lex " Jaden apologized

" Its ok Jay, you saved me and twice in a day! " Alexis said " Its not something you can do everyday "

" Are you sure? " Jaden asked to make sure

" Yeah, don't worry about me " Alexis answered " Since I can't duel for now, why don't you take some of my cards? "

" Are you sure about that? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, I'm sure " Alexis answered while handing her deck to Jaden " Just take them "

" Ok Lex " Jaden said " Thanks "

" No problem Jay " Alexis replied " Just help me take revenge on Seifer "

" I will Lex " said Jaden and they rested at a bench

Meanwhile, in front of Alexis's ward,

" Atticus! Wait up! " Syrus yelled whil chasing Atticus to Alexis's ward with Blair

" Hi Aster! What are you doing here? " Atticus asked when he saw Aster on a bench outside of Alexis's ward

" Looking for Jaden " Aster answered coolly

" Why didn't you go in? " Syrus asked when he and Blair caught up with Atticus

" He's not in there, he's at the park with Alexis " Aster answered

" Anyway, how do you know he's here? " Atticus aske

" This is obvious " Aster answered and showed Atticus, Syrus and Blair the front page of the day's newspaper

" They made the headlines, how wonderful " Atticus said

" See that? " Aster said while pointing at the picture in the newspaper " That's Neos and only one person has it "

" Why did you come look for him then? " Blair asked

" To check on him " Aster answered " They came out from a burning hotel, so I thought they would be in trouble "

" Not just them, all of us are " Syrus said

" What do you mean? " Aster asked

" Syrus! Are you sure about telling him this? " asked Blair

" He's a Pro duelist, he should know, besides that Seifer guy hunts the world's best duelist " Atticus answered

" So are you saying that whoever this guy is burned the hotel? " Aster asked

" Yeah and he defeated my brother and Zane too! " Syrus answered

" It sounds like a big problem " Aster said but not too suprised about it

" Hello? Are you not listening or what?! " Blair yelled at Aster " This guys knocked our best former Duel Academy students overnight "

" Not only that, he drew and won Jaden once " Atticus continued

" Wow! Now I wanna challenge this guy " Aster said

" You're crazy " said Syrus

" Hey guys, what are you guys doing here? " Jaden asked as he neared them while pushing Alexis on the wheelchair

" Nothing, we just reached and saw Aster here " Syrus said

" What are you doing here Aster? " Jaden asked as he pushed Alexis into her ward

" Nothing, you made the headlines with Neos so I just came to check on you " Aster answered

" Anyway, where's that Seifer guy? " Aster asked " I want to challenge him "

" I don't know, he just appears out of nowhere " Jaden answered as he lifted Alexis onto her bed

" If you're so eager to duel me, I'm here " Seifer said as he appeared in the corner

" Let's bring it on then " Aster said and activated his duel disk

" We can't duel here " Atticus said

" That's right, its too cramp here " Seifer said " Why don't we do this outside? "

" Sure, why not? " Aster replied and they left the ward

" We'll go watch " Syrus said and left followed by Blair and Atticus

" Do you think we should go watch? " Alexis asked

" But we just came back " Jaden answered " You need rest "

" I'll be alright Jay " Alexis said while she got on her wheelchair " But i'm not so sure about Aster "

" Alright " Jaden replied and pushed her wheelchair out

" I'll start the duel " Seifer said and drew a card " I summon Doomtrain in defense mode "

" What is that card? " Aster asked

" Your friend Jaden haven't told you anything huh? " Seifer answered " These are the invincible Guardian Forces cards "

" I'll still be able to beat you! " Aster said

" Whatever you say, I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " said Seifer

" My turn! " Aster shouted while drawing a card " I summon Destiny Hero - Defender in defense mode "

Destiny Hero - Defender DEF 2700

" Now he's got some defense " Syrus said

" Next I play 2 face down and end my turn " said Aster

" I change Doomtrain into attack mode and summon Ifrit in attack mode " Seifer shouted after he drew a card

" They both have less attack points " Aster shouted

" Not that, Aster's wide open now " said Jaden but everyone else except Alexis was confused as they didn't know Ifrit's effect

" That's what you think Aster " said Seifer " I activate Ifrit's effect! Now all cards on your field are destroyed "

" What?! " Aster shouted as all his cards vanished

" Since i activated Ifrit's effect, it can't attack for this turn " Seifer shouted " Now Doomtrain attack Aster directly! "

Doomtrain ATK 1600

" AH!!! " Aster shouted as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2400

" I end my turn " Seifer said

" DRAW!! " Aster shouted " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" I summon Destiny Hero - Dunker in defense mode " Aster shouted " I activate his effect! By discarding 1 Destiny Hero monster from my hand, I can inflict 500 damage to your LP! And I discard Destiny Hero- Malicious "

Seifer's LP reduced from 4000 to 3500

" Way to go Aster " Jaden cheered

" Thanks Jaden " said Aster " Now I activate Destiny Hero - Malicious's effect from the graveyard! By removing it, I can summon another Destiny Hero- Malicious to the field "

" Hah! " Seifer said " You think you can beat me with those cards? "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " said Aster

" It's my turn now! " said Seifer " Now I'll summon a new monster none of you have ever seen not even Jaden "

" What?! " Jaden shrieked

" I sacrifice Doomtrain and Ifrit to summon Bahamut! " Seifer shouted

Bahamut

Star Level : 8

Effect : If Bahamut is the only monster on your field, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's LP

ATK : 3000

DEF : 2500

" I activate Bahamut's effect and inflict 1000 damage to you! " Seifer shouted

" ARGH!!! " Aster groaned as his LP decreased from 2400 to 1400

" Now Bahamut destroy Dunker! " Seifer shouted " I end my turn "

" I sacrifice Malicious to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude in defense mode and I activate Malicious's effect to summon another Malicious " Aster shouted after he drew a card " And I activate my face down card, Greed Pact to allow each of us to draw a card "

" You can win this Aster! " Syrus yelled

" I end my turn with a face down " Aster shouted

" You disappoint me Aster! " Seifer said and drew a card " I thought I could have a challenge "

" What do you mean? " Aster asked

" It means you've lost! I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring back Ifrit " Seifer shouted " Now I activate Ifrit's effect to destroy all of your cards on the field "

" NO! " Aster yelled

" Bahamut attack Aster directly " Seifer yelled

" AH!!! " Aster screamed as his lost all his LP and collapsed unconscious

" What have you done with him? " Jaden asked

" He lost his duel, so is his soul " Seifer answered " Do you want to duel me to get his soul back? "

" Game on! " Jaden yelled and activated his duel disk

" I'll let you start this time " Seifer said

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

****

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " I summon Bubbleman in defense mode! Since its alone on the field, I can draw 2 cards. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" You're only stalling your defeat! " Seifer yelled and drew a card " I'll destroy all your monsters 1 by 1 until you have no more monsters to summon! Attack Bubbleman now! "

" I activate my face down card Doble Passe! " Jaden shouted


	23. Revenge and Final Showdown

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Be careful Jay! " Alexis shouted

" I will Lex " Jaden replied

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " I summon Air Hummingbird in defense mode! For each card in your hand, I gain 500 LP! "

Jaden's LP increased from 4000 to 6500

" But I'm not done yet, I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Rampart Blaster in defense mode "

" A fusion monster in his first turn? " Blair said

" I activate its effect! Since its in defense mode, I can inflict 1000 damage to your LP! " Jaden shouted

" Great start! " Seifer said as he lost 1000 LP before even drawing a card

" I place a face down card and end my turn " Jaden said

" This is the challenge I've been waiting for! " said Seifer and drew a card " I summon Quezacot in attack mode! "

Quezacot

Star Level : 4

Effect : Quezacot's attack points increases by 300 for each card in both player's graveyard

ATK : 1000

DEF : 1000

" I place 1 card face down and activate Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards then I activate my face down card, Emergency Provisions to discard Pot Of Greed " Seifer shouted and his LP was back to original " Now Quezacot attack Air Hummingbird! "

Quezacot ATK 2000

" I activate Hero Barrier! " Jaden shouted and activated his trap card " Now your attack is negated! "

" I end my turn with a face down " said Seifer

" My turn, DRAW! " Jaden shouted " I activate Air Hummingbird's effect to gain 2000 LP! "

Jaden's LP increase from 6500 to 8500

" I summon Aqua Dolphin! Next I play Card Of Demise to draw 5 cards and play Fake Hero to summon Neos! Now Contact Fusion to form Storm Neos! " Jaden shouted " Next I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" He's improved a lot after just a day " Seifer thought

" Jaden! You can do it! Win this duel! " Syrus, Atticus and Blair cheered

" I will! " Jaden replied " I place 2 cards face down and activate Rampart Blaster's effect! "

" Not so fast! I activate Lightning Storm! " Seifer shouted " By sacrificing Quezacot, I can destroy all monsters in play! "

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned when both his monsters were destroyed

" I end my turn then " Jaden said

" I summon Carbuncle in defense mode and place 1 card face down and end my turn " Seifer shouted

" That was a quick turn " Jaden said as he drew a card

" I summon Sparkman and activate Miracle Fusion to summon Thunder Giant! " Jaden shouted " Next, I play Card of Sanctity to allow us both to draw cards until we have 6 in out hand! Now I activate his effect to destroy Carbuncle "

" I activate my face down card Guardian Forces Unite! " Seifer shouted

" What does that do? " Jaden asked

" If my LP is less than yours by at least half, I get to summon as many level 4 or below Guardian Forces from my hand or deck to my field but I can't activate any of their effect " Seifer answered and Ifrit, Leviathen, Doomtrain, Shiva and Siren appeared in defense mode as Carbuncle was sent to the graveyard

Shiva

Star Level : 4

Effect : Whenever Shiva attacks a monster in attack position, the monster is switched to defense mode with 0 defense points

ATK : 1500

DEF : 1000

Siren

Star Level : 4

Effect : Select a monster on your opponent's field, that monsters cannot attack during your opponent's next turn

ATK : 1000

DEF : 1000

" I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy all monsters on your field! " Jaden shouted " Now Thunder Giant attack Seifer directly! "

" AH!! " Seifer shouted as his LP decrease from 3000 to 600

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Just 600 more LP left Jay! " Alexis shouted

" Something's wrong! " Jaden thought " I've destroyed all of his monster but he's not even worried a single bit "

" DRAW!! " Seifer shouted " I removed 3 Guardian Forces monster from my graveyard to summon Eden in attack mode! "

" Just as I expected " Jaden said

" I activate MegaMorph and play Mystic Wok! " Seifer shouted and his LP increased by 6000

" No way! " Jaden shouted

" Now I play Monster Reborn to return Eden back to my field! " Seifer yelled

" I place 1 card face down and destroy your Thunder Giant with Eden! " Seifer shouted

" I activate my face down card Jar Of Greed to draw a card " Jaden said when his Thunder Giant was destroyed

" I end my turn " Seifer said

" DRAW!! " Jaden yelled " I activate my face down card A Rival Appears! to summon Yubel in attack mode! "

" Thanks for summoning me Jaden " said Yubel

" No problem " Jaden replied " Now I activate O-Oversoul to summon Neos! Next I play Polymerization to fuse Yubel and Neos to form Neos Wiseman! "

" Jay used my card! " Alexis thought happily

" Next, I play Neo Space and this increase Neos Wiseman attack by 500! " Jaden yelled " Neos Wiseman destroy Eden now! "

" AH!!! " Seifer screamed as his LP decrease from 4200 to 3700 then to 700

Jaden's LP increased from 5500 to 8500

" I end my turn " said Jaden

" DRAW!! " Seifer shouted " Now I sacrifice 699 LP to summon Odin! But it won't stay here for long because I'm sacrificing it for Master Odin! "

" I activate Master Odin's effect to inflict 699 damage to your LP then I attack Neos Wiseman! " Seifer shouted

" AH!!! " Jaden yelled as his LP decreased from 7801 to 6301 " Neos will appear back on my field by removing Yubel from play! "

" You'll never beat this monster!" Seifer shouted and ended his turn

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and switch Neos to defense mode and end my turn "

" That's all? Master Odin destroy Neos now! " Seifer shouted after drawing a card " With that i end my turn "

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " There's nothing I can do so I end my turn "

" Is that all you've got? " Seifer shouted and drew a card " I attack Winged Kuriboh with Master Odin and end my turn "

" You can do it Jay! " Alexis yelled to cheer her boyfriend

" That's right Jaden, you haven't lost yet until the last card is drawn! That's what you taught us Jaden! " Syrus yelled

" You saved the world so many times before you can defeat him " Blair yelled as well

" Jaden, I won't forgive you if you don't marry my sister!! " Atticus yelled too but made Alexis and Jaden blushed

" Thanks guys " Jaden said

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " I summon Bubbleman in defense mode! Since its alone on the field, I can draw 2 cards. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" You're only stalling your defeat! " Seifer yelled and drew a card " I'll destroy all your monsters 1 by 1 until you have no more monsters to summon! Attack Bubbleman now! "

" I activate my face down card Doble Passe! " Jaden shouted

" Jay used my card again! " Alexis thought happily

" Now your attack is directed straight at me but my monster also gets to attack you directly as well " Jaden shouted

" I activate my face down card, None Received! I don't receive any LP damage for this turn! " Seifer yelled

Jaden's LP decreased from 6301 to 1301

" I'll end my turn " Seifer said

" DRAW!! Now, I'll win this duel!! " Jaden yelled

" Are you kidding me? " Seifer shouted " There's no way you can defeat this monster "

" I activate Soul Release to remove Avian( Discarded by Lightning Vortex ), Clayman, Sparkman and Burstinatrix! Next I play my other face down card, Return From The Different Dimension to summon all of them! " Jaden shouted

" There's no way you can defeat me!! " Seifer yelled

" Oh yes I can! " Jaden replied " I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman, Avian, Clayman, Sparkman and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Ultima! "

" Its attack is still lower than Master Odin! " Seifer yelled

" I know, that's why I H-Heated Heart to increase Ultima's attack points! And Ultima's effect increase its attack points by 300 for each card on the field and in our hands " Jaden yelled " Now Ultima attack Master Odin and win this duel! "

Elemental Hero Ultima ATK 5200, Master Odin ATK 5000

" What?! NO!!! " Seifer and he lost all LP

" You won Jaden! " everyone shouted

" What happened? " Aster asked when he snapped out of his unconsciousness

" Aster, you're awake! " Jaden yelled

" You disappoint me my apprentice! " a voice appeared out of nowhere

" i'm sorry master, it won't happen again " said Seifer to no one

" There won't be a next time " the voice said then Seifer screamed in agony and disappeared

" Who are you? " Jaden asked

" I'm the one who will defeat you but not now " the voice answered then was heard no more

" Weird " Syrus said

" Well, at least Jay won and Aster's awake now " Alexis said

" Hang on, if Aster's awake now that means.. " Atticus said

" My brother's awake too! " Syrus replied

" Yeah, so is Hassleberry and Chazz! " Blair said

" We should go back to Duel Academy and check them out " Atticus said " Are you coming with us Aster? "

" I'm not following you guys, I've got better stuff to do " Aster answered and left

" Let's go then " said Syrus

" I'll stay here with Lex until she gets better, then we'll go to Duel Academy " said Jaden

" Alright then, don't forget about the reunion party, its still on " Atticus replied " Better make it back for the party "

" I thought its cancelled? " Alexis asked

" No, its just postponed " Atticus answered

" We better get back now, bye Jaden and Alexis " said Blair

" Take good care of my sister Jaden " said Atticus and left with Syrus and Blair

" Let's go back to your ward " Jaden said and pushed Alexis on the wheelchair back to her ward

" Ok Jay " Alexis replied


	24. Jaden and Alexis's Love

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind  


* * *

The next morning at 9,

" Hey guys, what's up? " Atticus asked when he entered the Duel Academy clinic

" Why are we here? " Chazz asked arrogantly while trying his hardest to sit up

" You guys were defeated and you lost your soul, don't you remember? " Blair answered

" The last thing I remember was dueling someone who was looking for Jaden, then blank " Bastion said

" Yeah, me too " replied Hassleberry

" What exactly happened? " Chazz asked with his ego attitude " And why are we here now if we lost our souls? "

" That's because Jaden defeated that guy who took your souls " Syrus answered

" Really? " said Bastion " That's great! Now we don't have anything to worry about "

" Way to go sarge! " said Hassleberry

" Where's my brother anyway? " Syrus asked

" He left earlier, wouldn't say where though " Bastion answered and Syrus only sighed

" Hehe.. Did you really think its all over? " said the voice from no where

" Who are you? What do you want? " Chazz shouted

" I'm the one who will take all your lives but not now, so enjoy your lives while you still can " the voice replied and disappeared

" That was creepy " said Blair

" We heard him before " said Syrus " Right after Jaden's duel "

" Yeah, I just remembered " said Atticus " It was the same voice "

" What are you guys talking about? " Chazz shouted " Spill it out and fill us with what we don't know "

( Syrus, Blair and Atticus explained everything that had happened while they were unconscious )

" What?! " Chazz screamed " Alexis is in a hospital now? "

" Yeah, Jaden's with her at Domino Hospital " Syrus answered

" I'm going after her " Chazz said and headed for the door

" Oh no, you're not going anywhere " said Atticus and pulled Chazz by his collar " You're not going in between Jaden and my sister "

" What should we do now? " Bastion asked " Do we wait for the voice to look for us? "

" What can you do private Bastion? " Hassleberry asked " We can't look for a voice "

" We should wait for Jaden then we'll discuss everything with him " said Blair

" Syrus, tell your brother everything when you see him " said Atticus " I'm sure he's still on the island somewhere "

" Ok " Syrus replied

Meanwhile at Domino Hospital,

" Wakey, wakey Lex " Jaden whispered in Alexis ears

" Good morning Jay " Alexis replied while opening her eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring straight at her hazel brown eyes with only few millimeters apart. Then she felt Jaden's lips attached to hers and they kissed for a long moment. Alexis and Jaden then opened their mouth together for some tongue kissing and explore each other.

" That was a great morning call Jay " said Alexis smiling after the kiss

" No problem Lex " Jaden replied " What do you want to do today? "

" I don't know, you tell me " Alexis answered

" Erm... I'll surprise you then " Jaden replied

" Ok " Alexis said and she left her bed trying to get on her wheelchair

" No need for that Lex " Jaden said as he carried Alexis in his arms. His left hand holding onto her legs and his right hand holding her back

" Hey, what are you doing? " Alexis asked surprisedly and grabbed hold of Jaden's neck

" I told you I want to surprise you " Jaden answered " I'll carry you for the day "

" What?! " Alexis screamed and blushed " But its embarassing "

" Why do you care about what other people think Lex? " Jaden asked " Its our life not theirs "

" Oh alright.. " Alexis answered and Jaden carried her away from the hospital to the park and released her under a tree where they sat leaning against the tree and beside each other

" The view is so beautiful " Alexis said while admiring the scenery. The flowers blossomed and the trees full with all types of fruits.

" Yeah, but I found something more beautiful " Jaden replied

" What is it? Can you show me? " Alexis asked

" She was once my best friend " Jaden answered

" Is he talking about me? " Alexis wondered

" Who is she? " Alexis asked

" I'm in love with her now " Jaden answered and kissed Alexis lips which she returned. Alexis pushed Jaden to the ground and continued kissing. They opened their mouths for each other's tongue to explore and they rolled over to a bush of flowers.

" I love you Lex " Jaden said after breaking away their few minutes long kiss with Alexis on top of him

" I love you too Jay " Alexis replied

" Here, this is for you " Jaden said while giving a red rose for her

" Thanks Jay " Alexis replied and pecked his lips " Where did you get this? "

" They're just beside us " Jaden said and Alexis turned to the bushed. It was full with red roses.

" You're full of wonder Jay " Alexis replied and rested her head on his chest with Jaden's arms around her waist

" Thanks for everything Lex " Jaden said " You've changed my life so much "

" Really? How? " Alexis asked

" I've found someone to share my life with " Jaden answered which made Alexis blushed

" Same goes for me too " Alexis said

" Do you think I should meet your parents? " Jaden asked

" Maybe, how about we wait a little longer? " Alexis answered

" Sure Lex " Jaden said with a smile

" What about your parents Jay? " Alexis asked

" I'm sure they'll be happy to see a beautiful girl as their daughter-in-law " Jaden answered jokingly

" I'm sure my parents will be happy to see such a handsome son-in-law too " Alexis replied

" Come on, I want to show you something " Jaden said

" What is it? " Alexis asked

" I'll carry you there, then you'll know " Jaden answered

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Where to? " Alexis asked**

**" A movie " Jaden answered and paid the waitress then carried Alexis on his back and left the cafe.**

**" Lets watch that, ok Lex " Jaden asked while pointing over to the advertisement board**


	25. A Better Date

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Can I piggyback on you? " Alexis asked just when Jaden was about to carry her in his arms " I've never piggybacked on you, you always carry me in your shoulders "

" Sure Lex, hop on " Jaden answered and knelt down for Alexis to hop on him.

Alexis hopped onto Jaden's back and grabbed hold of his neck. Jaden could feel her C-cup breasts pressing on his back. Jaden didn't move immediately after he got up and this made Alexis misunderstood.

" You can hold me in your arms if you're uncomfortable this way " said Alexis

" Its ok, I was just thinking something " Jaden replied " Are you comfy this way? "

" Mm hmm " Alexis hummed and Jaden carried her out of the park to the place he wanted to bring her.

Many people were watching them but neither of them cared.

" Don't you feel tired after carrying me for so long? " Alexis asked after being carried for a very long walk

" Its ok, I'm not tired " Jaden lied but Alexis could see right through him

" I know you want to bring me to the place as soon as possible but you really need some rest Jay! " Alexis said

" Its just a little further away " Jaden replied and they continued walking for a little while

" Here it is " Jaden said stopping in front of a cafe and entered it

The cafe has a very romantic setting and it only has tables for 2. Jaden released Alexis on her seat at a table in the corner and Jaden sat beside her.

" May I take your order? " asked a waitress

" What do you want Lex? " Jaden asked

" Anything will do Jay " Alexis answered

" Please give us what you serve to most customers " Jaden told the waitress

" Right away sir " the waitress said

" Its nice, don't you think so Lex? " Jaden asked while staring at her and held her left hand

" Yeah, its really nice " Alexis answered and looked from her hand to Jaden

" Do you like it Lex? " Jaden asked as he crept closer to Alexis

" I love it, thanks " Alexis answered and immediately she felt a kiss on her lips from Jaden

" I'm glad you love it " said Jaden after he broke away from the kiss " I found this cafe last year when I came here to visit Yugi "

" You mean the world's best duelist Yugi Muto? Are you close friends? " Alexis asked

" Kind of, I visit him sometimes for some duel training " Jaden answered

" Why didn't you find him this time? " Alexis asked

" He's gone somewhere but he said he'll be back for the World Championship Tournament in November " Jaden answered " There's still 10 months away from the tournament "

" Oh.. Do you plan to join the tournament too? " Alexis asked " After all, you're the best duelist from Duel Academy "

" Thanks Lex, you're also the best female duelist from Duel Academy too " Jaden answered " I'll join if you join "

" Ok, lets go together " Alexis replied and their drinks came with a small band

" What are they doing Jay? " Alexis asked

" They're just going to play some songs " Jaden answered " Take a look at your cuppocino Lex "

Alexis stared at it for a long moment looking at the cream with a love shape with three words on it ' I Love You '

" I don't know what to say Jay " Alexis said still staring at her cup of cuppocino as her tears started to fall. Jaden didn't say anything but pecked her cheek and whispered " I love you "

Alexis jumped onto Jaden and hugged him while the band started to play a love song. Then, *FLASH*

" Here's a photo of the loveliest couple " said the waitress while handing the photo to Jaden " Please enjoy "

" What do you think Lex " Jaden asked while showing the photo to Alexis

" It looks very nice " Alexis answered " Can I keep it? "

" Sure Lex" Jaden replied and gave her the photo " You can go back to your seat now "

" Jay, why this all of a sudden? " Alexis asked after having a sip of her cuppocino

" I missed 5 years of Valentine's Day, 5 years of your birthday and I ruined our first date " Jaden answered " So I'm wanted to do something to make up for it "

" Thanks Jay, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for " Alexis said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips

" I love you very much " Jaden said

" I love you very much too " Alexis replied

" Come on Lex, lets go " Jaden said after they both finished their cuppocino

" Where to? " Alexis asked

" A movie " Jaden answered and paid the waitress then carried Alexis on his back and left the cafe.

" Lets watch that, ok Lex " Jaden asked while pointing over to the advertisement board which showed ( Unbreakable Bond )

" Ok Jay " Alexis answered

" 2 tickets for Unbreakable Bond please " Jaden asked at the ticket counter and paid $10

" Here's our seats " Jaden said and put down Alexis on her seat and he sat next to her

Their seats were connected and Jaden placed his right arm around Alexis's waist while Alexis laid her head on his right shoulder

" Lets make out here " Jaden said

" Here? Now? " Alexis asked blushed but Jaden couldn't see her blush in the dark

" Its so dark in here, no one can see us " Jaden answered

" Ok then " Alexis replied and kissed Jaden on the lips and pushed him against the side of the seat.

Jaden's arm were around Alexis's waist as she laid on top of Jaden and they explored each other with their tongue during the movie. Then, there was a loud bang from the movie which startled them and fell to the floor. Jaden landed on the floor while Alexis landed right on top of him.

" Ouch! " Jaden shouted then he opened his eyes and saw Alexis's chest directly in front of his eyes. Both of them then stared at each other and blushed much much darker than Jaden's red jacket.

" I'm sorry " Jaden apologized and lifted Alexis back onto her seat and he sat beside her. They then enjoyed the movie together.

After the movie ended and dinner at 8pm,

" Hey Lex, where do you want to go now? " Jaden asked with Alexis on her back

" I think we should go back to the hospital now " Alexis answered " Its getting a bit late now and I'm tired "

" Alright then " Jaden replied carrying her back to her ward of the hospital

" Get some sleep now Lex " Jaden said while tucking Alexis into her bed " Good night Lex, I love you "

" Good night Jay, love you too " Alexis said and fell asleep

" Thank you Lex, I had a very nice day and I think you did too " Jaden whispered and fell asleep beside Alexis

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**Jaden stopped a taxi while Alexis called her brother to inform him of their return. Then they went to the airport and boarded the earliest flight back to Duel Academy. Alexis laid her head on Jaden's shoulder while Jaden was staring out of the window ever since the plane took off. After a while, Alexis woke up.**

**" You're not going to sleep Jay? It'll take about an hour more " Alexis said**

**" I'm okay " Jaden simply replied**

**" I think you need some rest Jay, you've been taking care of me these few days and I don't think you have enough rest " Alexis said**

**" Must I? " Jaden asked**


	26. Back To Duel Academy

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

3 days later,

" You're allowed to leave the hospital now but try not to strain your legs too much and remember to rest often " the doctor told Alexis

" You hear that Lex? You can leave the hospital now " Jaden said happily and hugged Alexis

" But you still can't duel for a while " said the doctor and Alexis felt depressed

" How long will it take doc? " Jaden asked for Alexis

" Porbably 2 or 3 days " the doctor answered and left

" Its ok Lex, you'll be able to duel again in no time " Jaden said trying to comfort Alexis

" Yeah, you're right " Alexis replied " Do you think we should return to Duel Academy now? "

" Ok, do you need me to help you? " Jaden questioned

" I think I can manage myself " Alexis answered while trying to walk and it wasn't a problem for her

Jaden stopped a taxi while Alexis called her brother to inform him of their return. Then they went to the airport and boarded the earliest flight back to Duel Academy. Alexis laid her head on Jaden's shoulder while Jaden was staring out of the window ever since the plane took off. After a while, Alexis woke up.

" You're not going to sleep Jay? It'll take about an hour more " Alexis said

" I'm okay " Jaden simply replied

" I think you need some rest Jay, you've been taking care of me these few days and I don't think you have enough rest " Alexis said

" Must I? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, you can sleep on my lap " Alexis answered

" You sure Lex? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, you've carried my on your back and your arms and I've slept on your shoulder so many times " Alexis answered " I think its only fair if you sleep on my lap too "

" Ok then, but just a while " Jaden replied and laid down on her lap

" Sleep Jay " Alexis whispered in his ear

" I love you " Jaden whispered back and fell asleep on Alexis's lap facing away from her

Alexis stroked his dark brown hair while he was sleeping on her lap. His head was slightly heavy but Alexis did not complain. Alexis kept staring at her boyfriend's cute face while he was sleeping then she gazed out of the window and saw a sea of white clouds.

After half an hour,

" Are we there yet? " Jaden asked as he turned to face Alexis after waking up as she was still stroking his hair

" Not yet, maybe another half hour " Alexis answered

" Are you ok? I mean me sleeping on your lap " Jaden asked

" Yeah, I'm ok " Alexis answered smiling " Please stay like this until the plane lands "

" Alright " Jaden replied

" Jay, do you remember the reunion party? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, why? " Jaden answered

" Atti just told me its held on Friday( FYI : Today's Wednesday ) " Alexis said

" Oh.. We'll get to see our old friends " Jaden replied

" Yeah and umm... " Alexis said but didn't finish her sentence

" What is it Lex? " Jaden asked

" I want to show you something I didn't show you on our graduation party " Alexis answered

" Oh.. I'm sorry for not showing for the graduation party " Jaden apologized

" Its ok Jay " Alexis said " Just don't run away again this time "

" I won't Lex " Jaden replied " I won't "

" Anyway, what is it that you want to show me? " Jaden asked

" I'm not going to tell you " Alexis answered and stuck her tongue out

" Ok " Jaden said and started tickling Alexis waist then she did the same back to Jaden

They were both giggling and tickling each other when suddenly someone appeared.

" Would you guys get a room? " the someone asked

" Maybe we will " Jaden answered jokingly and not looking at him but he felt that the voice was very familiar

" You! " Alexis shouted while staring at the someone

" Jess! " Jaden shouted right after Alexis and he sat up looking at their blue-haired Crystal-Beast Duelist friend

" Why are you here? " Alexis asked

" Shouldn't I be asking why was Jaden sleeping on your lap? " Jesse asked and Alexis blushed

" She's my girlfriend now " Jaden answered and placed her arm around Alexis's shoulder

" Congratulations to both of you " Jesse said " Looks like what I predicted 5 years ago was true after all "

" What do you mean? " Alexis asked

" It was obvious that you had feelings for Jaden and vice-versa, it was just a matter of time till you guys are together " Jesse answered and both of them started to turn red

" Anyway, why are you going back to Duel Academy? " Jaden asked

" The reunion party of course " Jesse answered " I was specially invited by Chancellor Sheppard

" Who else is invited? " Jaden asked

" From what I heard, Aster, Jim and Axel are coming too " Jesse answered

" Cool! The more the merrier " Jaden said

" I'll leave the two of you to continue whatever you were doing, see you guys later " Jesse said and went back to his seat

" Where were we? " Jaden said playfully and now started tickling Alexis again but Alexis stopped him with a long kiss on his lips

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Hey slacker, I admit that Alexis will never be mine and I hope the best for both of you " Chazz said when Jaden walked passed him**

**" Thanks Chazz " both Alexis and Jaden said**

**" But that doesn't mean I give up on defeating you in a duel " said Chazz and left**

**" I'm fine with that, we'll duel again " said Jaden**

**" Isn't that nice Jay? " Alexis asked**

**" Yeah, Chazz gave up on you and Blair could be going for Jesse " said Jaden " No one will get in between us "**

**" Hey Alexis " yelled Harrington from faraway**

**" Perhaps we spoke too soon " Alexis whispered and quickly held Jaden's hand**


	27. Back At Duel Academy

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Hey Jaden and Alexis! " everyone( Syrus, Bastion, Blair, Hassleberry and Atticus ) screamed. Chazz just stood there with his arms crossed

" Hey guys, how are you? " Jaden asked

" Been better " Syrus answered

" Hey everyone " Jesse yelled after getting off the plane with all of his luggage

" JESSE?!?! " everyone yelled back

" Why are you here? " Syrus asked

" Are you here for the reunion party? " Blair asked

" Yeah, why does everyone asks me when they see me? " Jesse said while staring at Jaden

" How's my sister Jaden? " Atticus asked

" She's ok but she still can't duel yet " Jaden answered

" Why don't we go back to the dorm now? " Bastion asked

" Lets go then, these things are heavy " Jesse answered

" I'll help you carry some " Blair said and carried a luggage for Jesse

" Aren't you sweet? Thanks Blair " said Jesse and everyone walked slowly to the new dorm

" Hey slacker, I admit that Alexis will never be mine and I hope the best for both of you " Chazz said when Jaden walked passed him

" Thanks Chazz " both Alexis and Jaden said

" But that doesn't mean I give up on defeating you in a duel " said Chazz and left

" I'm fine with that, we'll duel again " said Jaden

" Isn't that nice Jay? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, Chazz gave up on you and Blair could be going for Jesse " said Jaden " No one will get in between us "

" Hey Alexis " yelled Harrington from faraway

" Perhaps we spoke too soon " Alexis whispered and quickly held Jaden's hand

" Hi Harrington " Jaden greeted while showing him their intertwined hands

" Alexis is mine! " Harrington yelled then more former Duel Academy boys appeared behind Harrington

" Alexis loves me! " some shouted

" Alexis wants me! " the rest shouted

" Alexis is mine! " the others shouted

" EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!! JADEN'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW AND I LOVE HIM!!! " Alexis screamed at the boys whil Jaden covered his ears

" Then, we'll duel him and get you " the boys said and activated their duel disk

" Fine the, I'll take all of you on " Jaden replied and activated his own duel disk

" Good luck Jay " Alexis said

( I skipped every duels but just to let you know, Jaden won every single duel easily including Harrington )

After almost 50 duels, all the boys either have lost or surrendered

" Looks like none of you can defeat me so Alexis is mine " Jaden said and escorted Alexis away from them

" Thanks Jay " Alexis said after they left the crazy group of boys and pecked Jaden's cheek

" No problem Lex " Jaden replied and pecked on Alexis's cheek too

" Hey guys, what's up? " Jaden said when he entered the new dorm and everyone were in the living room watching tv

" You guys are slow, what took you guys so long? " Syrus asked

" Some crazy boys just chased after Alexis " Jaden answered

" Anyway, do you want me to show you your room? " Atticus asked

" What did you guys plan? " Alexis asked curiously

" Nothing " Atticus answered " Just something for my sister and Jaden "

" Something's fishy " Alexis said

" Its ok Lex " Jaden said " I'm sure they won't do something stupid "

" Yeah, Jaden's right Lexi, we didn't do anything " said Atticus and brought them to their room

" Please enjoy " Atticus said and locked the couple inside their room

" Hey! Open the door Atti!! " Alexis shouted but no one replied

" I think they did this on purpose " said Jaden and switched on the light and looked at the room " What do you think Lex? "

The room was slightly bigger than the Obelisk Dorm rooms and it has a much bigger bed. There were 2 tables next to each other, one decorated with Alexis's and girlie stuffs and the other with Jaden's. The bathroom had both bathtub and shower. They also had a wide screen tv in the room.

" I think its fine " said Alexis " But I'll kill them when we get out "

" Haha " Jaden laughed " I'm sure they just want us to be closer "

" Can't we do it ourselves? After all, its our life not theirs " Alexis replied

" They are just fooling around, you don't have to take them so seriously " Jaden said

" You're right, what should we do now? " Alexis asked

" How about a kiss? " Jaden answered and kissed Alexis on her lips with her arms around her waist.

Alexis placed her arms around Jaden's neck and kissed Jaden back. Then, Alexis pulled Jaden onto their bed with Jaden on top. They continued kissing and opened their mouth for each others' entry. All of a sudden, Blair entered and the couple broke their kissed and stare at Blair who was at the entrance and Blair stared back at them with her eyes wide open.

" I'm sorry " Blair apologized and looked away shyly " We're going out for dinner, just wondering whether you're coming with us "

" We'll be there in a minute " Jaden said

" Make it fast " Blair replied and closed the door behind her

" Lets go, we shouldn't keep them waiting " Alexis said while giving Jaden a quick kiss on his lips

" Alright " Jaden replied and got off the bed

" Can you carry me Jay? " Alexis asked

" Sure, piggyback? " Jaden questioned back

" Yeah, piggyback " Alexis answered

" Ok, hop on me " Jaden said as he knelt down beside the bed for Alexis to get on him

" You like piggyback very much don't you? " Jaden asked

" Yeah " Alexis answered and kissed his cheek

" Hang on Lex " Jaden said as he stood up

" Do you like it? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, but it's a bit uncomfortable " Jaden answered

" Its ok, I can walk " Alexis said

" No, I don't mean that " Jaden replied

" Then what is it that make you uncomfortable? " Alexis asked

" Just don't press too hard against my back, hope you understand " Jaden answered with a slightly red face and so did Alexis

" We're leaving now! " both of them heard someone shouted from the living room

" We're coming now! " Jaden shouted and he quickly carried her downstairs to catch up with them

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" How about we meet with our parents first? " Alexis asked " So, where do your parents stay? "**

**Jaden kept quiet and didn't say anything.**

**" Jay? " Alexis asked while waving her hand in front of Jaden**

**" Sorry Lex, what did you ask me? " Jaden questioned back**

**" Where are your parents? " Alexis asked again**


	28. 2 against Jaden

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed back for their dorm but Jaden and Alexis went to the cliff they had always gone to when they were still studying. Both of them sat on the soft grass while Alexis laid her head on Jaden's right shoulder and Jaden's right arm was around Alexis waist.

" Look at all the stars in the sky, its so beautiful! " Alexis said

" But someone's more beautiful than the sky " Jaden replied

" Thank you Jay " Alexis appreciated his praise

" I love you Lex " Jaden whispered

" I love you too Jay " Alexis whispered back

" I heard there's a tag duel in the graduation party, do you want to duel alongside me? " Jaden asked

" Do you have to ask? " Alexis answered

" So its a yes then? " Jaden asked to confirm

" Yes Jay " Alexis answered

" Lex, after the reunion party, do you want to travel with me? " Jaden asked

" Where? " Alexis questioned back

" I don't know, Italy? China? Australia? " Jaden answered " There's so many place "

" How about we meet with our parents first? " Alexis asked " So, where do your parents stay? "

Jaden kept quiet and didn't say anything.

" Jay? " Alexis asked while waving her hand in front of Jaden

" Sorry Lex, what did you ask me? " Jaden questioned back

" Where are your parents? " Alexis asked again

" You won't see them again " Jaden answered

" What do you mean? " Alexis asked

" They died in an accident " Jaden answered

" I'm sorry " Alexis apologized " I shouldn't have asked that "

" Its ok Lex " Jaden said " So, where are your parents? "

" They live in the outskirts of Domino City " Alexis answered

" Why didn't you see them when we were at Domino City? " Jaden asked

" They're always not home, so we'll have to inform them before going " Alexis answered

" You sure about that? " Jaden asked " I mean meeting your parents "

" I'm sure they'll like you " Alexis answered

" Ok, we'll meet them right after the reunion party " Jaden said

" Can we go back to our dorm now? Its getting late " Alexis said

" Alright ' Jaden replied and he held Alexis hand and walked back together

" Hey Jaden! Look who's here " Syrus yelled as soon as Jaden and Alexis entered the new dorm

" Axel? Jim? What are you guys doing here? " Jaden asked looking at Axel and Jim

" We have not met for almost 5 years and this is the greeting we get? " Axel said

" Sorry, I was just surprised you're here " Jaden replied

" Hey mate, there's something I want to know " Jim said

" What is it? " Jaden asked

" Are you and Alexis dating? " Jim questioned back looking at Jaden and Alexis's intertwined hands

" Yeah, isn't that obvious? " Jaden answered showing Jim their intertwined hands

" Congrats mate " Jim said " I knew you two will be together "

" Thanks Jim " Alexis said smiling

" Are you guys here for the reunion party? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, we were invited by Chancellor Sheppard " Axel answered

" Hey! Watch out! " Atticus suddenly shouted pointing at some black hole and 12 identical strangers appeared from inside of them

" Who are you? " Jaden asked activating his duel disk

" You don't need to know who we are " the leader answered " Our master sent us here to destroy all of you "

" Bring it on then " Jesse said as he activated his duel disk followed by Axel, Jim, Zane, Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, Blair, Bastion and Hassleberry except for Alexis

" You can't duel Lex so stay behind me " Jaden said as he pulled Alexis behind him

" Are you sure Jay? " Alexis asked and Jaden only winked at her

" I'll take two on since she can't duel " Jaden turned to the leader and shouted

" You want two, you'll get the best two " the leader replied " You'll duel with me and my best apprentice "

" Get your game on " Jaden shouted and drew 5 cards from his deck

( I'm not going to show everyone dueling, only Jaden )

" I'll start the duel " the leader said as he drew a card from his deck " I play Cost Down and discard Red Eyes Black Chick from my hand in order to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode! "

" Now its my turn " the apprentice said and drew a card " I play Soul Of The Pure and Tremendous Fire to increase my Lp by 300 and decrease yours by 1000! "

Apprentice's LP 4300

" AH!! " Jaden yelled as his LP decreased from 4000 to 3000

" Are you ok Jay? " Alexis asked

" I'm alright " Jaden answered

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " the apprentice said

" DRAW!! " Jaden shouted " I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Rampart Blaster in defense mode "

" Way to go Jaden! " Jesse yelled while he was leading his duel by 4000 LP to 3200 LP

" I activated Rampart Blaster's effect to inflict 1000 damage to one of your LP and I choose you " Jaden shouted as he pointed at the apprentice

" Its that all you've got? " the apprentice said as he lost 1000 LP

" No, I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" My turn, draw! " the leader yelled " I play Premature Burial to summon Red Eyes Black Chick! "

Leader's LP decreased from 4000 to 3200

" Next, I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Chick to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! " the leader yelled and laughed

" Its still weaker than Rampart Blaster " Jaden said

" Who said I'm done? " the leader said

" That can't be good " Atticus said as he just dealt 2400 LP damage to his opponent with his Red Eyes Black Dragon

" I play Polymerization to fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to summon Black Skull Dragon! " the leader shouted

" What is that? " Syrus asked while staring at Black Skull Dragon after Syrus destroyed all his opponents monster

" This is my trump card, Black Skull Dragon! Now Black Skull Dragon attack Rampart Blaster and destroy it! " the leader yelled

Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200, Rampart Blaster DEF 2500

" Not so fast, I play Hero Barrier! " Jaden shouted as he activated his trap card

" Not good enough! " the apprentice said

" What?! " Jaden shrieked

" I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap card! " the apprentice yelled

" NO!! " Jaden yelled as his trap card and Rampart Blaster were destroyed

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " the leader said

" He can't duel against two at the same time " Zane said after he won his duel

" We'll duel with you " Jesse said after he attacked his opponent directly with his Rainbow Dragon and won his duel

" I'll duel them alone " Jaden said " I can beat them, trust me "

" Dream on! " the apprentice shouted and drew a card " I summon Dream Clown! Dream Clown attack Jaden directly! "

" AH!! " Jaden screamed as he lost another 1200 LP, now he had 1800 LP

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " the apprentice said

" DRAW!! Great!! " Jaden yelled " I play Fake Hero to summon Neos and I summon Air Hummingbird "

" I activate Air Hummingbird's effect and increase my LP by 1000 since you have 2 cards in your hand " Jaden said " Now, Contact Fusion to form Air Neos! Air Neos attack Black Skull Dragon "

" it has less attack points than Black Skull Dragon! " the leader said

" That's true but its effect increase Air Neos attack by the difference of our LP and that's 2200 " Jaden replied

Air Neos ATK 4700, Black Skull Dragon 3200

" I play my face down card to turn Dream Clown into defense mode " the apprentice said " Now its effect activates and destroys a monster in play and I choose Air Neos "

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned " I play Contact Out and place Neos and Air Hummingbird in defense mode "

Syrus, Jim and Axel had finished and won their duel.

" He's cornered! " Axel said

" They have very good cooperation " Zane said

" You need help mate " Jim said

" I can do this myself " Jaden replied " I end my turn "

" DRAW! " the leader yelled " I place 1 card face down and attack Neos with my Black Skull Dragon "

" My turn now " the apprentice said as he drew a card " I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode "

" Dream Clown attack Air Hummingbird and Dragon Zombie attack Jaden directly " the apprentice shouted

" AH!! " Jaden shouted as now he only had 1200

" I end my turn " the apprentice said

" I believe in myself and my cards, i'll definitely win this duel " Jaden said as his eyes turned colour

" Jay? " Alexis whispered but Jaden didn't hear her

" Go get them Jaden " Jesse cheered

Chazz, Bastion and Blair had won their duel and went to watch Jaden duel.

" How is Jaden? " Blair asked

" Just look " Bastion answered " He's in trouble "

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" I play Fusion Gate and it allows me to fusion summon as many times as I want " Jaden said " I fuse Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest! "**

**" Still not enough " the leader said**

**" That's right but I'm not done yet " Jaden replied**


	29. Jaden's next danger

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" DRAW!! " Jaden yelled " I play Card Of Sanctity to allow all of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand "

" I play Heavy Storm and summon Bubbleman. He allows me to draw 2 cards if he's alone on the field " Jaden said " Next, I play Pot Of Greed to draw another 2 cards "

" You won't win us by drawing cards " the leader said

" I play Fusion Gate and it allows me to fusion summon as many times as I want " Jaden said " I fuse Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest! "

" Still not enough " the leader said

" That's right but I'm not done yet " Jaden replied " I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Rampart Blaster with Tempest to summon Elemental Hero Ultima! "

" Ultima's attack increase by 300 for each card in all of our hand and field " Jaden yelled " Now Ultima's attack is increased by 1500! Ultima destroy Black Skull Dragon now! "

Ultima ATK 5000, Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200

" Grr.. " the leader groaned as his LP decreased by 1800

" Now Ultima's effect is activated, you receive damage equal to the sum of the attack and defense points of the destroyed monster! " Jaden yelled " And that's 5700 so you lose! "

" What?! NO!!! " the leader yelled as his LP decreased to 0 " Finish him my apprentice "

" Oh no, he won't " Jaden said " I play Defusion to defuse Ultima to Sparkman, Avian, Clayman, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix "

" Next, I play Skyscraper! " Jaden yelled " Now all my Elemental Monsters attack! "

" NO!!! " the apprentice yelled and lost all his LP

" Why are you here? " Jaden asked the leader

" We're not saying a thing " the leader answered and disappeared

" Thanks Jay " Alexis said and jumped on Jaden

" Who were they? " Zane asked

" Yeah, their dueling skills are quite good " Jesse said

" I think its Seifer's master who sent them " Jaden replied

" You mean the one who took our souls? " Bastion asked

" Yeah " Alexis answered

" There were 12 of them and 12 of us " Blair said

" How did they know there are 12 of us here? " Zane asked

" I don't know but this is getting more serious " Jaden answered

" You're lucky you have a boyfriend to duel for you Lexi " Atticus teased

" What do you mean? " Alexis asked blushed

" He risked his life to duel against 2 opponent for you! " Syrus answered

" Now we can see how much he loves you " Atticus teased again and almost everyone laughed

" Stop it! " Alexis insisted

" Congratulations Jaden but this is only the beginning " a voice appeared

" What is it that you want? " Jaden asked

" You " the voice answered then was heard no more

" Why does he want you? " Jesse asked

" I don't know but I think I'll find my answer somewhere else " Jaden answered and Alexis looked at him suspiciously " After I've done a few things first "

" Hey slacker, just make sure we don't get in trouble like the last time " Chazz said and headed to his room

" Lets get some rest and we'll figure something out tomorrow " Atticus said and everyone headed to their own room except for Jaden and Alexis

" What are you thinking about? " Alexis asked

" Nothing, lets go back to our room " Jaden answered

" Are you sure Jay? " Alexis asked trying to figure out what was going on around Jaden

" Yes Lex " Jaden answered and carried Alexis in his arms

" Hey! " Alexis screamed as she was in Jaden's arms

" There you go " Jaden said as he laid Alexis onto their bed

" What about you? Where are you going to sleep? " Alexis asked

" I'm just going to edit my deck " Jaden answered

" I'm waiting " Alexis said still lying on the bed looking at Jaden

After a while,

" Ok, that should do " Jaden said and placed his deck in his drawer

" Come on then Jay " Alexis said

" Ok " Jaden replied and jumped onto the bed laying down beside Alexis facing her

" I love you Jay " Alexis said

" Me too Lex, I love you too " Jaden replied and kissed her lips

After the kiss, they both hugged each other and fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Seifer's master,

" How did you fail me? " Seifer's master asked

" Jaden was too strong! " the leader answered " He defeated both of us alone "

" Or are you just too weak? " their master asked

" Even Seifer failed, what do you expect from us who are so much weaker than Seifer? " the leader answered

" You dare fight back me? " their master said " Do you have a death wish? "

" No master " the leader answered trembling

" Then prove yourself to me " their master said

" How master? " the leader asked

" I'll give you one more chance to duel Jaden again and make sure you beat him this time " their master said

" Yes master " the leader replied " But when? "

" Friday, you'll disguise yourself as a Duel Academy student and challenge him to a tag duel " their master answered

" Tag duel? " the leader asked

" He'll tag team with his girlfriend so you will have a better chance this time " their master answered " So don't fail me again or you'll face the consequences "

" Who will i partner with? " the leader asked

" Seifer will be your partner " their master answered " He's already on his way to Duel Academy "

" Yes master, it will be done " the leader said and disappeared

" Jaden, everyone has their limit, what is your limit? " the master thought

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Why not? You lost to Jaden so easily " Seifer answered**

**" What about you? You're no different " the leader said**

**" At least I beat him once " Seifer replied**

**" Yeah right " the leader said**

**" Just focus on our mission or we'll seriously be in big trouble " Seifer said**


	30. A Day Before The Party

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next morning, Alexis woke up earlier than Jaden and he was still hugging Alexis in their sleep. She was surprised by where Jaden placed his right hand when she woke up. His right hand was on her right breast. However, she didn't say or do anything to wake Jaden up because she knew that he didn't know what he was doing so she laid still until Jaden woke up.

" Good morning Lex " Jaden whispered when he woke up

" Good morning Jay " Alexis whispered back then she felt Jaden massaging her breast

" I'm sorry Lex " Jaden apologized suddenly jumped out of bed " I didn't realize "

" Its ok Jay " Alexis forgave him easily " You were not fully awake yet "

" I promise I won't do that again " Jaden said

" Actually I don't mind Jay " Alexis replied " I think its time for us to bring our relationship to another level "

" But we've just only dated for a week " Jaden said

" So? We love each other don't we? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, I love you very much, but what I did was wrong " Jaden answered " And I haven't even met your parents yet "

" I don't care Jay " Alexis said " I love you so much! I'm willing to do anything for you "

" Don't say that Lex " Jaden said

" Why? " Alexis asked

" Its just not right " Jaden answered

" Why is it not right? " Alexis asked " We're 23 years old now "

" But.. " Jaden answered but didn't finish as Alexis placed her finger on his lips

" Just trust me Jay " Alexis said " I know what I'm doing "

" Are you sure? " Jaden asked when Alexis moved away her finger " Is this really what you want? "

" Yeah " Alexis answered quickly with hesitant

" I'll think about it " Jaden answered " But I still think that its not right "

Alexis kissed Jaden to stop him saying more.

" It'll be fine " Alexis said after breaking away the kiss " Just trust me "

" Alright " Jaden replied as if he was brainwashed by Alexis's persuasive kiss

" Come on, let's go out " Alexis said and they went out together with their hands intertwined

" Hey Jesse and Blair? " Jaden greeted when they saw Blair and Jesse watching a romance movie alone in the living room

" Good morning Jaden " both Blair and Jesse greeted back

" So are you two...? " Alexis asked

" Yeah, we just started last night " Jesse answered

" Congratulations Jesse " Jaden shouted and shook Jesse's hand very hard " How did it happen? "

" Well, he put a love letter in my room last night " Blair answered " How lame is that? "

" But you still accepted me " Jesse said

" Yeah " Blair replied

" Where are you guys going anyway? Everyone has left for the cafeteria " Jesse said

" We're just about to head to the cafeteria, care to join us? " Jaden asked

" Nah... We already ate " Jesse answered

" Alright then, have a nice day " Alexis answered and pulled Jaden out of the dorm

Meanwhile with Seifer and the leader,

" How are we going to disguise ourselves as Duel Academy's students? " the leader asked

" Easy, we just have to wear their clothes and a bit of make-up " Seifer answered

" Make-up?!?! " the leader screamed

" Keep it down idiot! " Seifer said

" Sorry " the leader whispered very softly

" We'll steal uniforms tonight and enter the tournament tomorrow " Seifer said

" Sounds good " the leader replied " But how are we going to steal? "

" Why did master ever hired you? " Seifer said

" HEY!! " the leader screamed again

" Shut up! " Seifer insisted " We'll sneak into the building at midnight and make sure you get the correct gender "

" What?! Do you think I'm really that bad? " the leader asked

" Why not? You lost to Jaden so easily " Seifer answered

" What about you? You're no different " the leader said

" At least I beat him once " Seifer replied

" Yeah right " the leader said

" Just focus on our mission or we'll seriously be in big trouble " Seifer said

Back to Jaden and Alexis after breakfast at the cafeteria,

" I heard Kaiba is coming tomorrow " said Atticus " I can't wait to meet him "

" I thought Atticus is only interested in girls? " Syrus joked

" Who wouldn't want to meet him the second best duelist in the world? " Atticus asked

" I thought Jaden already beat him? So that makes Jaden the second best duelist not Kaiba " Bastion answered

" If you want to talk bad about someone, make sure that someone is not listening " said a voice from outside of the cafeteria door

" KAIBA?! " everyone screamed except Jaden, Alexis, Chazz and Zane

" Alright now, who was the one who said I'm not the second best duelist? " Kaiba asked and everyone except Chazz and Zane pointed at Bastion who was hiding under the table

" I did lose to Jaden but that title can only be changed in the World Championship Tournament " said Kaiba

" Anyway Kaiba, did you bring them? " Jaden asked

" If you mean the tickets, yeah " Kaiba answered

" One for everyone of you " Kaiba said as his employees gave out World Championship entry tickets to everyone

" Thanks Kaiba " everyone said

" Don't thank me, thank him " Kaiba said as he pointed at Jaden " He's the one who told me to give you the tickets "

" But why? " Alexis asked

" He told me you all are best duelists from Duel Academy so I thought I could make the tournament more interesting " Kaiba answered

" Oh.. Thanks Jay " Alexis said and pecked on Jaden's cheek

" Jaden, can I speak to you privately? " Kaiba asked

" Can she come too? " Jaden questioned back

" Sure but no one else " Kaiba answered and they left the cafeteria

" What is it Kaiba? " Jaden asked when the reached an empty corridor

" My sources tell me that Seifer is on his way here with the one who attacked you last night " Kaiba answered

" Looks like i'll just have to beat them again " Jaden said

" You're not alone this time, I'll duel with you " Kaiba replied " I want to test out the Guardian Forces deck "

" But I promise Lex that I'll duel with her tomorrow " Jaden said and looked at Alexis

" You can duel with her against other duelists but not them " Kaiba said " They're dangerous "

" But.. " Jaden said

" Its ok Jay " Alexis said " You can partner Kaiba against those two "

" What about my promise? " Jaden asked

" You'll still keep your promise if you partner me dueling other duelists " Alexis answered

" Then its settled " Kaiba said and left them alone

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" The first duel will be between Jaden and Alexis against Bastion and Hassleberry " Chancellor Sheppard announced " Let the tournament begin "**

**" Lets win this Lex" Jaden said**

**" Ok Jaden " Alexis replied**

**" Good luck " Bastion said to Jaden and Alexis**

**" Let's give all we've got private Alexis and sarge " Hassleberry said**


	31. Jaden & Alexis Tag Team

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next morning,

" Are you ready Lex? " Jaden asked as he prepared his deck and his duel disk

" Yeah " Alexis answered and she did the same

" Lets go then " Jaden said and they both left for the reunion party ( morning session ) which is held in the duel arena

At the duel arena, Jaden and Alexis took their seat with their gang.

" For this year's reunion party, a tag duel tournament will be held and our sponsor is none other than Seto Kaiba! " Chancellor Sheppard announce and everyone in the duel arena cheered as loud as they could

" The rules are simple, make your way to the finals and win the tournament " Kaiba announced

" What's the prize? " a student shouted

" A latest rare card created by KaibaCorp " Kaiba answered " But I won't tell you anything else until the winner is announced "

" The tournament commences at 9 so make sure you have a duel partner and register yourselves 5 minutes before the tournament " Kaiba announced

" So Lex, you ready? " Jaden asked

" Yes Jay " Alexis answered " Lets sign up "

At 9.00 am,

" The first duel will be between Jaden and Alexis against Bastion and Hassleberry " Chancellor Sheppard announced " Let the tournament begin "

" Lets win this Lex" Jaden said

" Ok Jaden " Alexis replied

" Good luck " Bastion said to Jaden and Alexis

" Let's give all we've got private Alexis and sarge " Hassleberry said

" I'll start! DRAW!!! " Bastion shouted " I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode and place 1 card face down then end my turn "

" You go first Jay " Alexis said

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied " DRAW!! "

" I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Flame Wingman! " Jaden shouted " Flame Wingman attack Hydrogeddon! "

Flame Wingman ATK 2100, Hydrogeddon ATK 1600

" ERR... " Bastion groaned as he lost 500 LP then lost another 1600 LP due to Flame Wingman's effect

" I activate Hydrogeddon's effect to summon another Hydrogeddon to the field " Bastion said

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" DRAW!! " Hassleberry shouted " I play Living Fossil to summon Hydrogeddon onto my field! Next I activate Gilasaurus's effect to special summon in onto the field! "

" Is he doing what I'm thinking? " Bastion, Alexis and Jaden thought

" I sacrifice Hydrogeddon( the one he just summoned from the graveyard ) and Gilasaurus to summon Dark Tyranno! " Hassleberry shouted " Dark Tyranno attack Flame Wingman now!

Dark Tyranno ATK 2600, Flame Wingman ATK 2100

" Not so fast! I activate both my face down cards, Reinforcement and Change Of Hero - Reflected Ray! " Jaden shouted " Flame Wingman's attack is increased by 500 and you will receive damage equal to my destroyed Elemental Hero's star level x300! "

" What?! " Hassleberry shouted

" Grr... " Hassleberry groaned as his LP decreased from 2400 to 600

" You're very good sarge " Hassleberry said

" Thanks " Jaden replied

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Hassleberry said

" Your turn Lex " Jaden said

" Thanks Jay " Alexis said " Draw! "

" I play Machine Angel Ritual! By offering Cyber Angel Benten, I can summon Cyber Angel Idaten! " Alexis shouted " And I activate her effect which allows me to return a spell card from my graveyard to my hand! I choose Polymerization! "

Jaden took out his Polymerization card from his graveyard and gave it to Alexis.

" Thanks Jay " Alexis said " I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader! "

" Now Cyber Blader attack Hydrogeddon! " Alexis shouted

Cyber Blader ATK 2100, Hydrogeddon ATK 1600

" I play my face down card, Fossil Excavation! " Hassleberry shouted " By discarding a card from my hand, I summon Dark Tyranno! "

" Next I play Counterattack!! " Hassleberry yelled " Now your Cyber Blader won't be attacking Hydrogeddon but my Dark Tyranno! "

" That doesn't matter because Cyber Blader's attack is now doubled since you have 2 monsters " Alexis said

" What?! NO!!! " Hassleberry screamed as he lost all LP

" Nice duel Lex " Jaden said and Alexis hugged onto Jaden as she just won her first duel with Jaden after her injury

" Thanks Jay " Alexis replied with her in Jaden's arms

" The winners are Jaden and Alexis! " Chancellor Sheppard " The winner please wait for your next opponent while the next duel commences "

Jaden and Alexis went back to their seat and waited for their next duel. They faced Jasmine and Mindy in their next duel and defeated them easily. Then, they met the Truesdale family in the 3rd round and also beat them but with some difficulties. Finally, the finals. It was between Jesse Andersen and Blair Flannigan against Jaden and Alexis.

" Let's do our best " Jaden said while he shook Jesse's hand

" You too Jaden " Jesse replied

" Don't worry Alexis, I won't play Partner Change in this duel " Blair said

" I'm not worried at all " Alexis replied shaking Blair's hand

" I'll start this Final " Jesse shouted " DRAW! "

" I play Crystal Tree and summon Emerald Tortoise in defense mode " Jesse yelled " Next, I play Rainbow Blessing and sacrifice 2000 of my LP to place 2 crystal counters on Crystal Tree "

" Finally, I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jesse said

" You go first Lex " Jaden said

" Ok " Alexis replied " Draw! "

" I summon Cyber Tutu and activate Prima Light to summon Cyber Prima by sacrificing Cyber Tutu " Alexis shouted

" I activate my face down card, Triggered Summon to allow each of us to summon a level 4 or below monster from our hand " Jesse said " And I summon Cobalt Eagle in defense mode "

" I summon Cyber Petit Angel and I activate its effect to add Machine Angel Ritual card into my hand " Alexis said " Next I play Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Cyber Prima and Cyber Petit Angel to summon Cyber Angel Dakini "

" Cyber Angel Dakini attack Cobalt Eagle! " Alexis yelled

Cyber Angel Dakini ATK 2700, Cobalt Eagle DEF 800

" I play my face down card, Crystal Pair and summon Amber Mammoth in my Spell & Trap Card Zone " Jesse said

" I end my turn " Alexis said

" My turn now, Draw! " Blair yelled " I summon Mystic Baby Dragon and activate Mystic Revolution to summon Mystic Dragon! "

" Mystic Dragon attack Cyber Angel Dakini! " Blair shouted

Mystic Dragon ATK 3600, Cyber Angel Dakini ATK 2700

" Ah! " Alexis screamed as she lost 900 LP

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Blair said

" My turn now, Draw! " Jaden said " I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode "

" I activate Rampart Blaster's effect and deal 1000 damage to your LP " Jaden yelled " I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" AH! " Blair screamed as her LP decreased from 2000 to 1000

" My turn now, Draw! " Jesse shouted " I play E-Force to summon Amber Mammoth to the Monster Zone "

" Next, I play Crystal Release to increase Amber Mammoth's attack points by 800 " Jesse yelled " Mystic Dragon attack Rampart Blaster! "

Mystic Dragon ATK 3600, Rampart Blaster DEF 2500

" I play Hero Call and place 1 card on top of my deck and Hero Signal to summon Bubbleman in defense mode " Jaden shouted " Bubbleman's effect activates and allows me to draw 2 cards since its alone on the field "

" Amber Mammoth attack Bubbleman! " Jesse said

Amber Mammoth ATK 2500, Bubbleman DEF 1200

" I end my turn " said Jesse

" My turn now, Draw! " Alexis said " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Cyber Blader " Alexis shouted " Cyber Blader attack Emerald Tortoise! "

Cyber Blader ATK 2100, Emerald Tortoise DEF 2000

" I end my turn " Alexis said

" DRAW! " Blair shouted " I play my face down card Jar Of Greed to draw 1 card "

" Next, I play Stray Lambs to summon 2 Lamb Tokens " Blair said " Next, I play Token Thanksgiving and sacrifice two lamb tokens to increase my LP by 2000 "

" I set a monster face down and play Hinotama to inflict 500 points of damage to you " Blair yelled

" AH! " Alexis screamed as fire balls attacked and she fell into Jaden's arms as she lost 500LP

" Are you alright Lex? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, but our LP... " Alexis answered

" Its ok Lex, leave it to me " Jaden replied

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Elemental Hero Ultima gains 300 attack points for each card in our hand and on the field " Jaden said " And there are 11 cards altogether so Ultima's attack increases by 3300 points! "**

**Jaden's hand =2**

**Alexis's hand =0**

**Blair's hand =0**

**Jesse's hand =0**

**Jaden and Alexis field=4**

**Jesse and Blair field=5**

**" Elemental Hero Ultima attack Mystic Dragon! " Jaden yelled**


	32. Jaden & Kaiba Tag Team

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" My turn now, Draw! " Jaden shouted " I place 1 card face down and play Card Of Demise to draw 5 new cards from the deck "

" I play Fake Hero to summon Sparkman and I normal summon Avian " Jaden said " Now I play my face down card Miracle Fusion to fuse Sparkman, Avian, Clayman, Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to form Elemental Hero Ultima! "

" Elemental Hero Ultima gains 300 attack points for each card in our hand and on the field " Jaden said " And there are 11 cards altogether so Ultima's attack increases by 3300 points! "

Jaden's hand =2

Alexis's hand =0

Blair's hand =0

Jesse's hand =0

Jaden and Alexis field=4

Jesse and Blair field=5

" Elemental Hero Ultima attack Mystic Dragon and win this duel! " Jaden yelled

Elemental Hero Ultima ATK 6800, Mystic Dragon ATK 3600

" AH! " Blair as she lost all her LP

" We win Lex " Jaden said as he turned to face Alexis and found their lips attached together with her arms around him

" The winner of the Tag Duel Tournament are Jaden and Alexis " Chancellor Sheppard announced and everyone in the arena cheered as loud as they could

" Thanks Jay " Alexis whispered after they broke away from their kiss

" Hold on! You still have one more duel to win " Seifer said as he and the leader appeared

" Who are you? " Chancellor Sheppard asked but was ignored

" Looks like you're finally here Seifer, I've been waiting for you " said Kaiba who stood behind Jaden " I'll duel you with Jaden "

" Bring it on then, we'll still defeat you " said Seifer

" Get your game on " Jaden replied and their duel started

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I summon Air Hummingbird in defense mode and activate its effect "

" Air Hummingbird increases my LP by 500 for each card in your hand and there's 10 so my LP is now 9000 " Jaden shouted " Next, I play 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" DRAW!! " the leader shouted " I play Polymerization to fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to form Black Skull Dragon! "

" Black Skull Dragon attack Air Hummingbird! " the leader yelled

" Not so fast, I play Magic Cylinder " Jaden said

" I play Defusion! " the leader quickly responded " Red Eyes Black Dragon attack Air Hummingbird now "

Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK 2400, Air Hummingbird DEF 600

" I activate my face down card, Neo-Signal " Jaden said " When one of my monster is destroyed, I can summon a Neo-Spacian monster from my deck or hand "

" I summon Glow Moss in defense mode " Jaden yelled

" Summoned Skull attack Glow Moss now " the leader said

" I activate its effect and allow you to draw a card and reveal it ' Jaden replied

" Its Red Eyes Black Chick " the leader said

" Glow Moss's effect activates and ends your battle phase " Jaden yelled

" I end my turn " the leader said

" I play my second face down card, Just Desserts! " Jaden shouted " You receive 500 damage for each monster on your field "

Seifer and the leader's LP decreased from 4000 to 3000

" DRAW! " Kaiba said " I activate White Dragon Ritual and by discarding Rare Metal Dragon, I summon Paladin of White Dragon! "

" Next, I sacrifice it for a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck! " Kaiba yelled " However, it cannot attack this turn, so I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Finally its my turn, DRAW! " Seifer yelled " I summon Ifrit and activate its effect to destory all cards on your field "

" Now Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull attack them directly! " Seifer shouted

" Grr.. " Kaiba groaned as his LP decreased from 9000 to 4100

" I activate Hell Fire to inflict battle damage equal to Ifrit's attack points " Seifer said

" Grr... " Kaiba groaned as he lost 2500 LP to reach 1600 LP

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Seifer said

" My turn now, DRAW! " Jaden said " I play Graceful Charity "

Jaden drew Pot Of Greed, Aqua Dolphin and Grand Mole then discarded Aqua Dolphin and Grand Mole.

" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Jaden yelled " I summon Dandylion in defense mode and end my turn "

" My turn now, Draw! " the leader said " I play Monster Reborn to bring forth Blue Eyes White Dragon and I play Fusion Gate "

" I fuse Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to form Grey Skull Dragon " the leader yelled " Grey Skull Dragon attack Dandylion! "

Grey Skull Dragon ATK 4000, Dandylion DEF 300

" I activate Dandylion's effect to summon 2 Fluff Tokens " Jaden said

" Ifrit destroy one of the Fluff Token " the leader said

Ifrit ATK 2500, Fluff Token DEF 0

" I end my turn " the leader said

" DRAW! " Kaiba yelled " I play Cost Down and sacrifice Fluff Token to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon "

" Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Ifrit! " Kaiba shouted

Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000, Ifrit ATK 2500

Seifer and the leader lost 500 LP to reach 2500 LP

" I activate Guardian Force Unite to summon Quezacot, Carbuncle, Shiva and Siren to the field " Seifer said

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Kaiba said

" DRAW!! " Seifer shouted " I sacrifice Shiva and Siren to summon Bahamut and I remove Shiva, Siren and Ifrit to summon Eden! "

" Grey Skull Dragon attack Blue Eyes White Dragon " Seifer yelled

Grey Skull Dragon ATK 4000, Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000

" I play my face down card Negate Attack to stop your attacks and end your battle phase " Kaiba said

" Fine with me " said Seifer " I end my turn "

" My turn now, DRAW!! " Jaden yelled " I play Fake Hero to summon Neos and I also play Contact Soul to summon Flare Scarab from my deck "

" Next, I play Card Of Sanctity to allow each of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands " Jaden said " And I play Neo-Space Wave to sacrifice Flare Scarab in order to summon Grand Mole "

" Next I play Quick Summon to summon Aqua Dolphin " Jaden said " And I normal summon Dark Panther "

" What's all that for? " Seifer asked

" All that to summon Divine Neos! " Jaden yelled " I play Miracle Contact to fuse Neos, Dark Panther, Flare Scarab, Aqua Dolphin, Glow Moss, Grand Mole and Air Hummingbird to form Divine Neos! "

" I play H-Heated Heart and Neos Space to increase Divine Neos attack points by 1000! " Jaden shouted " And I remove Flare Scarab from play to increase Divine Neos attack by 500 and activate its effect "

" Now Divine Neos attack is 5200! " Jaden yelled " Divine Neos attack Grey Skull Dragon! "

Divine Neos ATK 5200, Grey Skull Dragon ATK 4000

" Grr... " Seifer groaned as his LP decreased from 2500 to 1300

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" DRAW! " the leader shouted " I switch Eden and Bahamut into defense mode and end my turn "

" My turn now, DRAW! " Kaiba yelled " I play Soul Release to remove 2 of my Blue Eyes White Dragon in my graveyard from play and play Card Of Demise "

" But I'm not done yet, I play my face down card, Return From The Different Dimension to summon 3 of my Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field " Kaiba shouted " And I play Polymerization to fuse 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! "

" Now, I sacrifice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! " Kaiba yelled " Blue Eyes Shining Dragon attack and destroy Eden! "

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon ATK 4500, Eden DEF 3000

" Divine Neos attack Bahamut! " Kaiba yelled

Divine Neos ATK 4700, Bahamut DEF 2500

" Now all your monsters are destroyed " Kaiba said " I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" We'll see about that " Seifer replied " DRAW! "

" I sacrifice all my LP but 1 to summon Odin " Seifer yelled " Next, I sacrifice Odin to summon Master Odin "

" And now you'll receive 1299 LP damage! " Seifer shouted

" Grr.. " Kaiba groaned as his LP decreased from 1600 to 301

" Master Odin attack Blue Eye Shining Dragon! " Seifer yelled

" I play Attack Guidance Armor to redirect your attack to Divine Neos " Kaiba said

" Grr.. " Kaiba groaned as his LP decreased from 301 to 1

" I play Heavy Storm to destroy all face down cards and end my turn " Seifer said " There's no way you can win this duel with your next card, just give up "

" I'll never give up " Jaden yelled and drew a card " The duel's not over until the last card is played "

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" You?! " Jaden shrieked**

**" Yes Jaden, I'm sure you remember me " the voice in person said**

**" I thought you disappeared after you lost the shadow duel " Jaden asked**

**" I came back to finish my job but first I have to defeat you " the voice in person answered**

**" Bring it on then " Jaden said**


	33. Believe In My Cards

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" There's no way you can draw just a card to destroy Master Odin " Seifer replied

" Is that so? Because its not just one but six! " Jaden yelled " I play Card Of Sanctity so all of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand "

" There's still no way you'll be that lucky to summon a monster stronger than Master Odin! " Seifer shouted

" We'll see " Jaden said as he slowly drew his 6 cards.

His first card is Clayman. Second is Sparkman. Third is Bubbleman. Fourth is Avian. Fifth is Burstinatrix.

" All of you came to help me? " Jaden thought " All I need now is a Polymerization card "

" What are you waiting for? " Seifer yelled " Too afraid to draw your card "

" No way Seifer, I'll be the one who will play the last card and that is Polymerization! " Jaden shouted as he drew his sixth card " I fuse Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Ultima! "

" That's impossible! " Seifer screamed " How can you draw the six cards you needed to win this duel? "

" That's easy, because I believe in my cards " Jaden answered

" Ultima's attack increases by 300 for each card on the field and in our hand " Jaden said " And there are a total of 21 cards so Ultima's attack increases by 6300! "

" No way, that's more than Master Odin! " Seifer yelled

" That's right! " Jaden shouted " Ultima destroy Master Odin and win this duel! "

Ultima ATK 9800, Master Odin ATK 5000

" What?! NO!!! " Seifer screamed as he lost all his LP " That's impossible!! "

" That's game " Jaden said and did his favourite pose

" We'll be back " Seifer said and both the leader and Seifer disappeared

" That was fun " Kaiba said " And it wasn't a shadow duel "

" Yeah, that was weird " Jaden replied " Normally its always a shadow duel when I dueled them "

" Hello Jaden, we finally meet " said a voice who appeared in person now

" You?! " Jaden shrieked

" Yes Jaden, I'm sure you remember me " the voice in person said

" I thought you disappeared after you lost the shadow duel " Jaden asked

" I came back to finish my job but first I have to defeat you " the voice in person answered

" Bring it on then " Jaden said

" Not so fast Jaden, we should duel in better circumstances " the voice in person replied

" When and where do you want to duel? " Jaden asked

" You'll find out soon " the voice in person answered then disappeared

" Who was that guy? " Kaiba asked

" He's the one behind all these " Jaden answered

" That was weird. Anyway, is there any more challengers? " Chancellor Sheppard announced " If not, I would like to present the prize to the champion of the Tag Duel Tournament "

Jaden and Alexis were both given a new rare card each by Kaiba and a gold medal for each of the couple.

" Congratulations Jaden and Alexis, you two deserve it " Chancellor Sheppard announced

" Thanks chancellor " Jaden and Alexis both replied

" Now its free time for everyone to social, duel and most importantly have fun " Chancellor Sheppard announced " But don't forget to go to Obelisk Blue Dorm for the prom before 7 at night "

After a while,

" Jaden, tell me everything about that guy earlier " Kaiba asked

" Yeah Jay, tell us " Alexis said

" Alright " Jaden answered " I met him 3 years ago in France "

" Who is he? " Kaiba asked

" His name is Sephiroth, the King of the Underworld " Jaden answered " I was the one who stopped his madness of shadow dueling "

" He agreed to duel me in a shadow game and the loser will be trapped in darkness forever " Jaden said " And he lost "

" How did he return? " Alexis asked

" That I don't know but there's a very strong presence of darkness in him " Jaden answered

" Whatever it is, you better be careful Jaden " said Kaiba

" I will Kaiba, thanks " Jaden replied and Kaiba left

" So Jay, what do you intend to do? " Alexis asked

" I don't know " Jaden answered " We should forget what happened earlier and enjoy ourselves "

" I've got an idea, close your eyes and follow me " Alexis said as she pulled Jaden

" Ok, where to, Lex? " Jaden asked

" Just follow me " Alexis answered

After a while,

" Here we are " Alexis said

" Where are we? " Jaden asked as he slowly opened his eyes

" Our room? " Jaden questioned

" Yeah " Alexis answered while locking the door then pushed Jaden onto his bed

" Why here? " Jaden asked

" You'll see, close your eyes again until i say so " answered Alexis

" Alright ' Jaden replied

After a few minutes,

" You can open your eyes now " Alexis said

" Wow! " Jaden screamed with his mouth wide opened

" What do you think Jay? " Alexis asked and turned around

" You look very beautiful " Jaden answered truthfully

" I wore this on our graduation party but you weren't there " Alexis said

" Really? Looks like I really missed a lot " Jaden replied

" Do you want to see more? " Alexis asked

* * *

**Beware Of The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 34 contains sex scene if don't read it and skip to chapter 35 if you don't want to read sex scenes.**


	34. Quality Time

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Err.. Ok Lex " Jaden answered

Alexis then slid down her gown to reveal her perfect body. She was almost naked and only wearing a white bra and panties. Jaden didn't say anything but stared at her with his eyes and jaws wide opened.

" Well, what do you think? " Alexis teased

" Am I dreaming? " Jaden asked

" Feel them, then you'll know if its real or a dream " Alexis answered as she leaned herself against Jaden on the bed and kissed his lips while Alexis brought Jaden's hand to her breasts and rubbed them.

Jaden enjoyed rubbing her breasts and as they kissed, Alexis lowered her hand to Jaden's zipper and unzipped his trousers. Then she pulled away his trousers and revealed a black boxers while Jaden took off his red jacket. They broke off their kiss as Jaden undressed his shirt and they resumed kissing. Alexis rubbed Jaden's erected boxers while Jaden rubbed Alexis's breasts.

Jaden then slowly brought his hands to Alexis's back and unclipped her bra and slid her bra straps down from her shoulders. Jaden had an excellent view of her C-cup breasts which were just 1 or 2 inches away from his eyes and her tits were already perky. They broke off their kiss and switched positions so that Jaden was now on top of Alexis. Jaden sucked on Alexis's left nipple while rubbing her right breasts and pinching her right nipple. Alexis moaned as she pulled Jaden's boxers to reveal his 8-inches long penis.

" You.. Ungh.. Have a very.. Ungh.. Huge cock Jay " Alexis said in between her moans with much pleasure as she looked at Jaden's erected penis

" You have huge breasts too " Jaden replied

" Do you like them? " Alexis asked as Jaden stopped sucking and rubbing her breasts

" I love you breasts Lex " Jaden answered and they kissed again for a full minute before they switched positions again

Alexis went to Jaden's cock and licked it with her tongue. Then Alexis opened her mouth and sucked on Jaden's cock giving him a blowjob. Jaden moaned a bit as Alexis thrust forward and backwards with his cock in her mouth. After a while,

" I'm going to cum Lex! " Jaden said " I'm going to cum "

Alexis kept Jaden's cock in her mouth and continued sucking on it to allow Jaden to cum inside her mouth.

" I'm cumming Lex! " Jaden screamed as his cum spurted out from his cock in Alexis's mouth and Alexis swallowed them whole

" That's a lot of cum Jay " Alexis said after she licked the leftover cum on Jaden's cock

" Now's my turn " Jaden said and they switched positions again

Jaden pulled Alexis's white panties and spread her legs apart to reveal her vagina. Jaden lowered his head to Alexis's vagina and drove his tongue into it. Alexis moaned louder and with more pleasure as Jaden's tongue ventured deeper inside her vagina. Then, Jaden thrust his middle finger inside her vagina while he french kissed Alexis. After the kiss, Jaden thrust forward and backwards inside her vagina with his index and middle finger. Alexis moaned louder and louder as Jaden increased his speed. Alexis screamed as she released her cum shortly afterwards. Jaden then licked her cum on his fingers and in her vagina with his tongue.

" Mmm.. I love your cum Lex " Jaden said as he licked Alexis's cum

Then, Alexis went on top of Jaden but reversely to be in the 69 position. Alexis gave Jaden another blowjob as Jaden licked her vagina. Jaden moved his tongue in all ways in her vagina while Alexis thrust forward and backwards with his cock in her mouth. After a while, they both came to a stop and Alexis laid back.

" Put your cock in Jay " Alexis said as she spread her legs and widened her vaginal lips

" Are you sure Lex? I'm not wearing a condom and we're not married yet " Jaden replied " I can't risk you getting pregnant now "

" It will be ok Jay " Alexis said

" If you say so " Jaden replied and kissed Alexis again while he rubbed Alexis's breasts as his cock prodded at Alexis's vagina but did not enter yet

Then, Jaden slowly moved down and caressed her neck, then her breasts, then her abdomen then finally her vagina. Jaden placed his cock at Alexis's vagina and stared at her.

" Are you ready for it Lex? " Jaden asked

" Yes Jay, just enter me " Alexis answered and Jaden grabbed her breasts as he slowly pushed his cock into Alexis's vagina.

Jaden had just inserted the tip of his cock into Alexis's vagina when suddenly someone knocked the door.

" Jaden, you there? Its me Jesse " Jesse said outside the door

" Why must he come now? " the couple thought as Jaden quickly pulled out his cock and the couple quickly dressed back into their uniform

" What is it Jesse? " Jaden asked when he and Alexis were fully dressed as he opened the door

" Am i disturbing you? " Jesse asked

" YES YOU ARE!!! " Jaden thought in his mind

" No, not at all " Jaden lied

" Its Blair, I want to impress her but I don't know how " Jesse said

" Make her feel important " Jaden replied " Treat her special and maybe dance with her "

" Is that what you're going to do? " Jesse asked

" Maybe, just follow the flow " Jaden answered

" Ok, thanks for the advice Jaden " Jesse said and left

" Do you want to continue? " Alexis asked when Jaden closed and locked the door

" Maybe later, I better bathe now " Jaden answered " We need to be at the party early "

" Oh alright " Alexis replied as she watched Jaden enter the bathroom

After 5 minutes, Alexis entered the bathroom too and found Jaden in the shower.

" Lex? " Jaden said as he stared at Alexis who was already naked

" I can't wait Jaden " Alexis replied and entered the shower with Jaden

Alexis lowered herself to Jaden's slowly erecting penis and sucked on it. Jaden held Alexis's head with both his hands and thrust forward and backwards with his cock in her mouth as if he was having sex with her. Alexis then stopped sucking Jaden's cock and grabbed her breasts. She placed Jaden's cock in between her breasts then thrust upward and downward. After a short moment, the phone rang as Jaden's cum exploded out from his cock and spurted on her breasts and her face. Alexis quickly washed herself up and answered the call.

" Alexis dear? " the voice on the phone said

" Mom! " Alexis screamed on the phone

" Are you coming home tomorrow? " Alexis's mom asked

" Yeah, and I'm bringing someone over too " Alexis answered " Can you make sure the house is clean and tidy mom? "

" Who is it? Your boyfriend? " Alexis's mom asked

" I'll tell you tomorrow " Alexis answered as she hung up the phone call when she saw Jaden came out of the bathroom naked

" Jay! " Alexis screamed and jumped on Jaden who then fell onto the floor

" Who called Lex? " Jaden asked

" Mom, we're going to my home tomorrow as you promised " Alexis answered

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied and looked at the clock which showed 6pm " We don't have much time Lex, we better hurry "

" Ok " Alexis said and she wore her red gown

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" For our final contestant of the night, Jaden Yuki! " the chancellor announced**

**" I dedicate this song specially for my one true love, Alexis Rhodes " Jaden said and everyone in the hall cheered for Jaden**

**Then, Jaden started singing his song when the crowd settled down.**


	35. Reunion Party Night Session

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Let's go " Jaden said after he wore his tuxedo and offered his hand to Alexis

Alexis accepted his hand and kissed his cheek and they went to the prom together. At the prom, everyone stared at the former Obelisk Queen and former Duel Academy's best duelist as the couple entered Obelisk Blue Dorm. The boys drooled when they saw Alexis and the girls went crazy when they saw Jaden. The boys craved to be with Alexis while the girls craved to be with Jaden. However, no one tried to break them up as they knew Jaden and Alexis were inseparable.

The couple went for their seat on the same table with Jesse and Blair. They talked about almost everything while waiting for the main event to start.

" Ladies and gentlemen " Chancellor Sheppard announced " Thank you all for coming "

After some long and boring speech from the chancellor......

" I want to inform everyone of some competitions held tonight " the chancellor announced " There are the best dressed and the best singer "

" Each category are opened to both male and female " Chancellor Sheppard announced " Don't be shy and sign up "

Most of the former students rushed to the registration counter to sign up for the competitions.

" Do you want to sign up for anything Lex? " Jaden asked " I'm going to sign up for the singing competition "

" I don't think I can sing " Alexis answered " Go ahead and sign up if you want to sing "

" Are you sure? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, go ahead " Alexis answered

After signing up, everyone went back to their seats for their meal while waiting for the competitions to begin. Some former students danced while the singing competition officially started and the first singer was Harrington. He sang a love song especially for Alexis. However, he sang horribly and everyone just booed him. Even the judges didn't want him to finish his song. After all of the contestants had sung except one,

" For our final contestant of the night, Jaden Yuki! " the chancellor announced

" I dedicate this song specially for my one true love, Alexis Rhodes " Jaden said and everyone in the hall cheered for Jaden

Then, Jaden started singing his song when the crowd settled down.

* Song starts *

_**1 2, 1 2 3 4-**_

_**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,**_

_**Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad,**_

_**Tell me that I'm special even when you know I'm not,**_

_**Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad,**_

_**I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.**_

**_---_**_**  
**_

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you**_

_**There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)**_

_**I love you.**_

_**---**_

_**Give me more lovin' from the very start,**_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart,**_

_**Tell things you never even tell your closest friends-**_

_**Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best I that I've had,**_

_**I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you.**_

" Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! " everyone cheered as Jaden walked down the stage to Alexis

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you**_

_**There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)**_

_**I love you.**_

_**(I love you) I love you**_

Jaden offered his hand to Alexis. Alexis accepted his hand and Jaden brought her back onto the stage with him with their hands intertwined.

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you**_

_**There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you)**_

_**I love you.**_

* Song ends *

Jaden kissed Alexis as he finished singing his song. The crowd went wild and cheered as loud as they could.

" Thanks Lex " Jaden whispered

" Thank you too Jay " Alexis whispered back

" Thank you for the wonderful song Jaden " the chancellor announced " Please enjoy your time while the judges decide who's the winner "

Most of the former went to dance with their dates or partner.

" Wanna dance Lex? " Jaden asked as he offered his right hand to Alexis

Alexis held Jaden's right hand with her left and placed her right hand on Jaden's shoulder while Jaden placed his left hand at Alexis's waist and they danced. The couple danced gracefully on the stage with everyone else. Jesse and Blair, Bastion and Jasmine were also dancing on the stage too. Chazz forced himself to dance with Mindy while the Truesdale brothers didn't dance as they couldn't find anyone suitable. Atticus were swarmed around with girls asking him to dance with them.

After an hour of dancing,

" Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats while we announce our winners " Chancellor Sheppard announced and everyone kept silent and listened carefully

" The winner of our singing competition goes to our best duelist in Duel Academy's history, Jaden Yuki! " Chancellor Sheppard announced and everyone cheered especially the girls

Jaden went up the stage to receive his gold medal.

" Next, the winner of the best dress female goes to none other than our former Obelisk Queen, Alexis Rhodes! " Chancellor Sheppard announced and everyone cheered especially the boys

Alexis went up the stage to receive her gold medal.

" Finally, the best dressed male goes to Atticus Rhodes " Chancellor Sheppard announced and only his fans cheered

" This competition is definitely rigged " Alexis thought " Jaden looks much better than Atti "

Atticus went up the stage to receive his gold medal.

After the prize were given, the former students were free to do anything. Jaden and Alexis continued dancing until late midnight.

" Do you want to head back now? " Jaden asked

" Sure, I'm a bit tired now " Alexis answered

" Let me carry you back " Jaden said as he carried Alexis in his arms

When they reached their room, Jaden placed Alexis gently onto the bed as Alexis had already fallen asleep

Jaden kissed Alexis on the lips then lied down beside Alexis on the bed and slept.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**


	36. The Duel To Join Family

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next day,

" Good monring Jay " Alexis whispered in Jaden's ears and kissed his lips

" Good morning Lex " Jaden replied after the broke off their kiss

" I've already packed everything " Alexis said " We're ready to go now "

" What time is our flight? " Jaden asked

" 30 minutes from now " Alexis answered

" Then, we better hurry " Jaden said as he got up from the bed and changed into his uniform

" Let's go Lex " Jaden said after he's fully prepared

Then, the couple left their dorm and headed for the plane back to Domino City. They called ater taxi after they reached Domino City Airport and went to Alexis's home. Jaden was surprised when the taxi stopped in front of a mansion. He didn't know Alexis was so rich.

" Well, what do you think of my home? " Alexis asked

" You never told me you had a mansion for a house " Jaden answered

" I wanted to surprise you " Alexis said

" Welcome home, Miss Rhodes " a butler said as he opened the gate to welcome Alexis " Welcome, Master... "

" Jaden Yuki " Alexis said

" Welcome, Master Yuki " the butler said

" Is mom and dad home? " Alexis asked

" Yes, Miss Alexis " the butler answered

" Can you let them know we'll be at the garden? " Alexis asked " I want to show him around "

" Yes, Miss Alexis " the butler answered and carried their luggage into the house

" Come Jay " Alexis said as she pulled Jaden to the garden full of flowers and a small pond with many fishes

" Its very beautiful Lex " Jaden said

" I like this place too " Alexis replied

" Alexis dear " Alexis's mom said

" Mom! " Alexis screamed and hugged her mom as her dad slowly walked towards them

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes " Jaden greeted

" Who is this young man? " Alexis's dad asked

" I'm Jaden Yuki " Jaden answered

" He's my boyfriend " Alexis continued

" Your boyfriend is really dashing " Alexis's mom said

" Thanks Mrs. Rhodes " Jaden replied

" Are you a good duelist? " Alexis's dad asked

" Yes, the best from Duel Academy " Jaden answered

" Let's have a duel then " Alexis's dad said " If you lose, you have to leave my daughter "

" DAD!! " Alexis screamed

" Its ok Lex " Jaden said " I'll definitely win "

" Let's duel " Jaden and Alexis's dad shouted as they activated their duel disk

" I'll let you go first " Alexis's dad said

" I summon Clayman in defense mode " Jaden said after drawing his first card " Next, I play Sword Of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking for 3 turns "

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" Not bad, my turn now " Alexis's dad replied as he drew his card " I summon Giant Orc and place 2 cards face down

" With that I end my turn " Alexis's dad said

" I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman with Burstinatrix to form Rampart Blaster in defense mode " Jaden shouted after drawing a card " I activate its effect to deal 1000 LP damage to you "

" Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath " Alexis's dad shouted " I discard Royal Magical Library from my hand to negate your monster's effect and destroy it "

" I have my trap cards too, I activate Hero Call and Jar Of Greed " Jaden yelled " I use Hero Call to search for a card and place it on top of my deck and Jar Of Greed allows me to draw a card "

" So I draw Defusion! " Jaden shouted as Rampart Blaster defused into Clayman and Burstinatrix both in defense mode " I end my turn "

" Not bad " Alexis's dad said as he drew a card " I sacrifice Giant Orc to summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode "

" Next, I remove a light monster and a dark monster from play to summon Chaos Sorcerer " Alexis's dad yelled " I activate Chaos Sorcerer effect to destroy one of your monsters and I pick Clayman "

" I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field " Alexis's dad shouted " I activate my trap card, Statue Of the Wicked to summon a Wicked Token "

" Wicked Token destroy Burstinatrix " Alexis's dad yelled " Chaos Command Magician attack Jaden directly! "

Chaos Command Magician ATK 2400

" Err.. " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 1600

" I end my turn " Alexis's dad said

" I summon Bubbleman and draw 2 cards since its alone on the field " Jaden said as he drew a card " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards and play E-Emergency Call to bring Sparkman to my hand "

" Now, I play Fusion Gate and fuse Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian to form Tempest " Jaden yelled " Tempest attack Chaos Sorcerer "

Tempest ATK 2800, Chaos Sorcerer ATK 2300

" Err.. " Alexis's dad groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 3500

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" I sacrifice Wicked Token to summon Labyrinth Wall in defense mode " Alexis's dad said after drawing a card " Next, I change Chaos Command Magician into defense mode and end my turn "

" I play Card Of Sanctity to allow both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand " Jaden said after he drew a card " I play Soul Release to remove Clayman and Burstinatrix from my graveyard "

" Now I activate my face down card, Return From The Different Dimension, to summon Clayman and Burtinatrix back to the field at the cost of half my LP " Jaden said " Since Fusion Gate is in play, I can fuse Clayman, Busrtinatrix and Tempest to form Elemental Hero Ultima "

" Elemental Hero Ultima gains 300 attack points for each card in our hand on the field " Jaden said " I activate H-Heated Heart to increase Ultima's attack by 500 "

" Elemental Hero Ultima attack Chaos Command Magician! " Jaden yelled

Ultima ATK 8200, Chaos Command Magician DEF 1900

" No!!! " Alexis's dad screamed as he lost all his LP

" That's game " Jaden said and did his favorite pose as Alexis jumped onto him in joy

" You're really a great duelist " Alexis's dad said " Take good care of my daughter, ok? "

" I will Mr. Rhodes " Jaden replied

" You can call me dad if you want to " Alexis's dad said as he turned from Jaden to Alexis " I'm proud of you Alexis "

" Since the duel is over, why don't we go inside? " Alexis's mom said " You can have dinner with us Jaden "

" Thanks Mrs. Rhodes " Jaden answered


	37. Strip Duel

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Where's Atticus? " Alexis's mom asked

" Atti didn't come back with us " Alexis answered

" You can stay in Atticus's room if you want to stay with us longer " Alexis's mom said as they walked back to their home

Jaden didn't answer immediately and looked at Alexis.

" Thanks Mrs. Rhodes " Jaden replied after some thoughts

" You call me mom if you want to " Alexis's mom said " You'll be marrying Alexis soon anyway "

" Come Jaden, the butler will show you to Atticus's room " Alexis's dad said

" Please dad, let me show him around " Alexis said while she grabbed Jaden's arm

" Go ahead darling " Alexis's mom replied and Alexis brought Jaden to Atticus's room

" My room is across the hall, you'll know where to find me " Alexis said when they reached Atticus's room " We can't stay together "

" Yeah, i know that Lex " Jaden replied

" Want to check out my room? " Alexis asked

" Sure " Jaden answered

" Its big! " Jaden said when they entered Alexis's room

Alexis room was huge. She had a queen sized bed, a few closets, a dressing table and a personal bathroom with a jacuzzi.

" Yours is the same too Jay " Alexis replied

" Want me to show you around? " Alexis asked

" Sure Lex " Jaden answered

Alexis brought Jaden to every other room in the house and also their private swimming pool.

Later that night, the couple went to the dining room to have dinner with Alexis's parents. After dinner,

" So Jaden, when do you want to marry Alexis? " Alexis's mom asked

Jaden was drinking his glass of champange and almost spat. He quickly gulped his drink and answered

" Its a bit early to think about that, we've only dated for 2 weeks " Jaden answered

" But you love each other don't you? " Alexis's dad asked " Alexis always tell stories about you whenever she comes back home for holidays "

" Really? " Jaden replied looking at Alexis. Alexis just blushed a bit.

" So, we'll plan your marriage " Alexis's mom said

" But... " Jaden replied but couldn't finish his sentence

" We need to discuss this with your parents too Jaden " Alexis's mom continued

" My parents not around anymore " Jaden replied

" Oh.. I'm sorry Jaden " Alexis's mom apologized

" Its ok mom " Jaden said

" Don't worry about it Jaden " Alexis's dad replied " We'll make sure you have the best wedding ever "

" Thanks dad " Jaden said

" Is Valentine's Day ok? " Alexis's mom asked

" Its only 3 weeks from now mom! " Alexis answered

" The sooner the better " Alexis's mom replied " Valentine's Day is a good day for wedding this year "

" That's fine with me mom " Jaden said

" Ok then, its settled " Alexis's dad said and they finished their dinner talk

Later at night,

* Knock * * Knock *

" Lex? " Jaden asked as she knocked on her door

" Come in Jay " Alexis answered

" Hey Lex " Jaden asked as he entered her room " What you doing? "

Alexis was sitting beside the window looking up into the night sky in her night gown.

" Nothing, just looking up into the sky " Alexis answered then sighed " Let's have a duel Jay "

" Sure Lex " Jaden replied and went back to his room to get his duel disk

" Let's duel " both of them said after Jaden returned

" Wanna make this duel more interesting? " Alexis asked

" Sure Lex " Jaden answered

" Draw! " Alexis said " I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode "

" Lets make this duel a strip duel " Alexis said " We have to take off something when we lose LP "

" Ok Lex" Jaden replied

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Alexis continued

" My turn now, draw! " Jaden said " I summon Bubbleman and get to draw 2 cards due to its effect "

" I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to form Thunder Giant " Jaden continued " And I activate its effect to destroy one of your monster by discarding a card from my hand "

" Thunder Giant attack Alexis directly! " Jaden yelled

" I play my face down cards, Negate Attack and Call Of The Haunted to bring Etoile Cyber back to the field " Alexis said " You have to play better than this if you want to see me naked Jay "

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied " I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" Draw! " Alexis said " I summon Cyber Petit Angel and activate its effect to place Machine Angel Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand "

" I play Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice 2 Cyber Petit Angel(one in the hand) and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Angel Dakini " Alexis continued

" I play A Rival Appears! to summon Neos " Jaden said

" Cyber Angel Dakini's effect activates and destroys one monster " Alexis said " I choose Thunder Giant "

" Cyber Angel Dakini attack Bubbleman! " Alexis yelled

" I play my face down card, Hero Barrier to negate your attack " Jaden replied

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Alexis said

" Draw! " Jaden said " I summon Air Hummingbird and activate its effect "

" I have only 1 card " Alexis replied

" So my LP is now 4500 " Jaden said " Contact Fusion to form Air Neos "

" I play Neo Space and now Air Neos has higher attack points " Jaden continued " Air Neos attack Cyber Angel Dakini "

" I play my face down card, Doble Passe " Alexis said

" Err... " Jaden and Alexis groaned as Jaden's LP decreased from 4500 to 1800 while Alexis lost 3000 LP

" Since this is a strip duel, we have to take off something " Alexis said as she pulled the straps of her night gown from her shoulders and slid down her night gown to reveal her half naked body while Jaden took off his jacket

" I switch Bubbleman to defense mode and end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Alexis said " I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Neo Space "

" Cyber Angel Dakini attack Air Neos " Alexis said

" Err... " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 1800 to 1600

" My turn, draw " Jaden said " I play Card Of Demise to draw 5 new cards "

" I play Mystic Wok to sacrifice Bubbleman to increase my LP by 800 " Jaden continued " Now I special summon Phoenix since I have 5 monsters in my graveyard "

Bubbleman, Neos, Air Hummingbird, Clayman and Sparkman were in the graveyard.

Phoenix/Blue Phoenix(Alexis's)

Star Level : 8

Effect : Special summon Phoenix/Blue Phoenix without any tributes if there are at least 5 monsters in your graveyard. When Phoenix is successfully summoned, special summon monsters from the graveyard until your Monster Field is full. Phoenix/Blue Phoenix's ATK and DEF is equal to the total ATK and DEF of all the monsters special summoned by Phoenix/Blue Phoenix's effect.

ATK : 0

DEF : 0

" Phoenix's effect allows me to summon Neos, Bubbleman, Clayman and Sparkman back to the field and Phoenix's ATK is now 5700 " Jaden said " Phoenix attack Cyber Angel Dakini and win this duel "

" Err.. " Alexis groaned as she lost all her LP


	38. Quality Time Part 2

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Looks like I have to strip naked now " Alexis said as she reached for her bra straps

" Wait lex" Jaden said while stopping Alexis

" But I lost all my LP " Alexis replied

" Let me do it " Jaden said and pushed Alexis to lay her down on her bed

Jaden pulled away his trousers along with his boxers and revealed his erected cock. Jaden rubbed his cock at Alexis's vagina which was under her panties. Alexis then grabbed Jaden's cock and moved her hand u and down. Later, they rolled over so that Alexis was on top of Jaden. They were still making out while Jaden reached for Alexis's back and unclipped her bra the slid her bra down from her shoulders. Jaden squeezed her breasts after removing her bra.

Alexis then broke off their kiss and went for Jaden's cock. Alexis pressed her breasts around Jaden's cock and moved up and down while licking the tip of his cock. Then, Alexis stopped and laid on her bed. Jaden pulled Alexis's panties away and spread her legs apart then licked her vagina. Jaden's tongue ventured deeper as he squeezed Alexis's breasts and pinched Alexis's perky nipple.

" I can't wait anymore Jay " Alexis begged " Please put your cock in my vagina Jay "

Jaden suddenly stopped and placed his cock on her vagina

" Are you ready Lex? " Jaden asked

" Yes Jay, please put your cock in my vagina now! " Alexis continued begging

Jaden slowly pushed his cock into her vagina as he pulled her by her waist. Jaden laid down and kissed Alexis's lips when his cock was fully inserted in her vagina.

" We are together now " Alexis said as she hugged Jaden after breaking off their kiss

" Yeah " Jaden replied and thrust his cock harder and deeper inside her vagina

" Ungh.. Ungh.. Ungh.. " Alexis moaned louder and louder as Jaden penetrated harder and deeper into her vagina

Jaden could feel that Alexis was suffering a lot of pain and some blood leaked out from Alexis's vagina.

" Are you ok Lex? " Jaden stopped and asked " Did I hurt you? "

" I'm ok Jay, I'm a virgin " Alexis answered " I have to feel this pain sooner or later "

" Are you sure Lex? " Jaden asked

" Yes Jay " Alexis answered " Please don't stop "

Jaden continued thrusting his cock in her vagina. After a while, Jaden stopped thrusting his cock and pulled his cock out from Alexis's vagina as Alexis turned over and stood on all four limbs then lifted her vagina to Jaden's cock height. Jaden grabbed Alexis's butt and inserted his cock into her vagina again.

" I love your vagina Lex!! " Jaden said while thrusting his cock inside Alexis's vagina " Its so warm and tight! "

" I love your.. Unch.. Cock too Jay!! " Alexis replied while moaning

" I'm going to cum Lex!! " Jaden said as Jaden thrust his cock much harder and deeper into her vagina " I'm going to cum "

" Don't pull your cock out Jay " Alexis replied " Cum inside my vagina Jay "

" I'm cumming Lex!! " Jaden screamed as Jaden thrust his cock as deep as possible into Alexis's vagina

" AH!!! " Alexis screamed as Jaden released his huge load of cum inside her vagina

" I love you Lex " Jaden whispered as he laid on Alexis's back and massaged her breasts

" I love you too Jay " Alexis whispered back

Some of Jaden's cum leaked out from Alexis's vagina and dripped onto Alexis's bed.

" I think we better clean up Lex" Jaden said while pulling his cock out from her vagina

" Wait Jay " Alexis replied and she stood up " Lie down Jay "

" Sure Lex " Jaden said

" Lets have sex one more time " Alexis replied as she bounced onto Jaden's cock and penetrated Jaden's cock into her vagina

" I'll move this time Jay " Alexis said " You can relax "

Alexis moved up and down with Jaden's cock inside her vagina while Jaden watched Alexis's breasts bounced up and down.

" You can squeeze my breasts if you want to Jay " Alexis said

Jaden then squeezed both Alexis's breasts while Alexis's continued moving up and down on Jaden's cock. After a while, Jaden stood up and hugged Alexis with his cock still inside Alexis's vagina. Alexis wrapped her legs around Jaden's waist while hugging his neck and bounced up and down on Jaden's cock.

" I'm cumming Lex!! " Jaden screamed as hugged Alexis harder and pulled Alexis lower to deepen his cock inside her vagina " I'm cumming!! "

Jaden's cum blasted out of his cock inside Alexis's vagina.

" I think we should sleep now " Alexis said as she released her grip on Jaden

" Ok Lex " Jaden replied as he released Alexis from his grip

Alexis stood still while some of Jaden's cum dripped from her vagina onto the floor.

" Looks like we made some in here " Jaden said

" Yeah " Alexis replied as she wore her night gown without her bra and panties

" Do you want me to help clean up? " Jaden asked while he wore his trousers

" I'll clean up myself " Alexis answered " Why don't you go ahead and sleep first? "

" Alright Lex " Jaden said and kissed Alexis's lips " Good night Lex "

" Good night Jay " Alexis replied " Love you "

" Love you too Lex " Jaden said then closed her door behind him

Alexis cleaned up her room then went to sleep.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" Who is it from Lex? " Jaden asked**

**" It's from Sephiroth!! " Alexis answered**

**" What?! " Jaden screamed and snatched the letter from Alexis**

**" Why did he send us a letter? " Alexis asked**

**" I don't know but we're about to find out " Jaden answered while opening the envelope**


	39. Invitation From The Enemy

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

The next morning at 6am, Jaden surprisingly woke up earlier than usual went to visit Alexis's room. Jaden opened the door to Alexis's room without knocking and found Alexis not lying on her bed. Jaden then heard some splashing noises coming from her bathroom and crept quietly to her bathroom after closing the door. Jaden quickly removed his clothes then opened the bathroom door and found Alexis in the shower washing herself up. Jaden walked quietly towards Alexis so that Alexis couldn't hear him coming.

" Good morning Lex " Jaden greeted as he massaged Alexis's breasts from behind

" Oh.. Morning Jay " Alexis greeted back and jumped a bit " You're up early "

" Your parents went out earlier " Jaden said while continued massaging Alexis's breasts

" Yeah, they're going out for some business trip again " Alexis replied " They won't be back for some time "

" So, we have the whole house to ourselves? " Jaden asked

" Don't forget the butler " Alexis answered

" Oh yeah, almost forgot about him " Jaden said

Alexis then moved her hand to Jaden's already erected cock and helped him masturbate while she fingered her vagina. After a while, Alexis turned around and kneeled down to Jaden's cock. Alexis then squeezed Jaden's cock in between her breasts as she moved her breasts up and down. After 5 minutes, Alexis stood up and turned against the bathroom wall.

" Put your cock in my vagina Jay " Alexis said as she spread her legs

" Ok Lex " Jaden said while he adjusted his cock in front of her vagina

" I love you Jay " Alexis said after pecking on Jaden's lips

" I love you too Lex " Jaden replied and he penetrated his cock into Alexis's vagina as he pulled her by her waist.

Jaden thrust his cock inside her vagina forward and backward while Alexis moaned in pleasure. Jaden massaged Alexis's breasts while thrusting his cock in her vagina.

After another 5 minutes,

" I'm cumming Lex! " Jaden said as he increased his thrusting speed

" Cum inside me Jay " Alexis replied

Jaden then thrust his cock as deep as possible into Alexis's vagina and released his cum inside her vagina.

" I love you Lex " Jaden said as he pulled out his cock from Alexis's vagina

Alexis turned around and they french kissed while Jaden massaged her left breast with his right hand as some of Jaden's cum leaked out from Alexis's vagina.

" Lets get dressed " Alexis said after breaking away from their kiss

" Ok " Jaden replied and they left the bathroom and wore their clothes

While they were almost done wearing their clothes,

* Knock * * Knock *

" Miss Rhodes, Master Yuki, there's a letter for you " the butler said

" Ok " Alexis replied as she opened the door and received the letter

" Who is it from Lex? " Jaden asked

" It's from Sephiroth!! " Alexis answered

" What?! " Jaden screamed and snatched the letter from Alexis

" Why did he send us a letter? " Alexis asked

" I don't know but we're about to find out " Jaden answered while opening the envelope

-

Jaden Yuki

Come to my dimension and challenge the power of darkness in me. The portal will be at Duel Academy tonight.

Sephiroth

-

" The portal to Sephiroth's dimension? " Jaden thought

" What are we going to do now? " Alexis asked

" I think we should head back to Duel Academy " Jaden answered

" We've only left for a day " Alexis said sadly

" I promise we'll go somewhere nice once Sephiroth is beatened " Jaden replied and kissed Alexis on her lips

Later at night,

" Jaden! Alexis! " everyone yelled when they entered the dorm

" So you received the letter too? " Jesse asked

" Yeah, we were told that the portal will be opened here tonight " Jaden answered

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen " Sephiroth's voice appeared but he was no where to be seen

" Where are you Sephiroth?! " Jaden screamed

" I'm right here " Sephiroth said as he appeared in front of the entrance

" Sephiroth, we don't have to wait, lets duel now " Jaden said

" Its no fun dueling you here " Sephiroth replied " We should duel in a better place "

" Where do you want to duel? " Jaden asked

" Your graveyard, all of you " Sephiroth answered

" And where will that be? " Axel asked

" My dimension " Sephiroth answered as the door opened but it was pitch black then disappeared " I'll meet you there "

" Should we go into the portal? " Syrus asked " What if its a trap? "

" If we don't, the world will be in much danger than it is now " Alexis answered

" I don't think Sephiroth will set a trap " Jaden said as he walked nearer to the portal

" Jay " Alexis whispered as she held onto Jaden's arm

" It will be alright, trust me " Jaden said then vanished into the portal with Alexis

" Should we follow them? " Blair asked

" We might as well just follow them " Jim answered

Everyone entered through the portal and was transported to another dimension.

" Ouch.. My head.. " Jaden said to himself while sitting up and scratching his head

Everyone was lying unconscious on a grassy field except for Jaden who stood up and looked around.

" Where are we now? " Jaden thought

" Jay? " Alexis whispered while waking up

" Lex, you're awake " Jaden replied

" Where are we now? " Alexis asked

" I don't know " Jaden answered

" Who are you? " 2 strangers asked

Jaden didn't answer then activated his duel disk and red aura appeared around his body.

" Jay! You're on fire! " Alexis screamed

" I'm on fire, I don't feel anything " Jaden told Alexis then turned his attention to the strangers without realizing an aura around him " Who are you? "

" We should be asking you, you're not from around here, are you? " one of the stranger asked

" No, we're from Duel Academy " Jaden answered

" Never heard of it, do you know the evil dark lord, Sephiroth? " the strangers asked

" Yeah, he sent us here to challenge him " Jaden answered

" Looks like you're an ally " the stranger said

Jaden then deactivated his duel disk and his red aura disappeared.

" Who are you? " Jaden asked

" We're loyal soldiers of King Squall, enemy of Sephiroth " one of the stranger answered

" I'm Zell and he's Irvine " Zell said

" I'm Jaden and she's Alexis, these are my friends " Jaden replied

" We better wake them up and bring them to somewhere safe before the enemies arrive " Irvine said

" Too late " Zell said as he activated his duel disk facing an enemy and red aura appeared around him " Take them away, Irvine "

" Zell, you're on fire!! " Jaden yelled

" That's not fire, its an aura " Irvine said while taking Jaden, Alexis and the others to safety

" Aura? " Jaden asked

" Aura represents your duel energy " Irvine explained " Yellow means you're weak, Blue means you're an average duelist, Red means you're a good duelist "

" And you had red aura " Irvine told Jaden

" Really? I didn't notice " Jaden replied

" Irvine, I can't hold them off, there's too many " Zell shouted while retreating wounded

" How many are there? " Irvine asked

" I defeated 2 Grays but there are 2 Purples heading towards us now " Zell answered

" Grays and Purples? " Alexis asked

" Yellow, Blue and Red represent our duel energy " Irvine explained

" So Grays and Purple represent the enemies' duel energy? " Jaden asked

" Yes, Grays means the average duelists, Purple means the good duelists " Irvine explained

" We'll never outrun them " Zell said

" Let me duel them " Jaden said and ran towards the enemies

" Jaden, wait! " Zell yelled

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter  
**

**" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "**

**" I summon Bubbleman and since its alone on the field , I draw 2 more cards " Jaden said " I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman, Burstinatrix and Avian to form Shining Flare Wingman "**

**" Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard " Jaden continued " And I have 3 so Shining Flare Wingman's attack is now 3400 "**


	40. First Duel In The New Dimension

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" I'll duel the both of you " Jaden told the 2 enemies with Purple Aura

" Look! A Red trying to hold us off " one of the enemy said " What an idiot! "

" Bring it on " one of the enemy said

" Lets duel! " Jaden yelled and drew a card " I'll start "

" Whatever " the enemies said

" I summon Dandylion in defense mode " Jaden said " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Jaden, dueling here is dangerous! " Zell yelled " Your LP is your life "

" You'll die if you lose all your LP! " Zell shouted

" What?! " Alexis shrieked " Be careful Jay! "

" Don't worry Lex, I will " Jaden told Alexis

" Draw! " the first enemy said " I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior "

" I activate its effect to destroy your face down card! " the first enemy yelled " Now Breaker The Magical Warrior attack and destroy Dandylion "

" I special summon 2 Fluff Tokens due to Dandylion's effect " Jaden said

" I end my turn " the first enemy said

" My turn now, draw! " the second enemy said " I play Dark Core, I discard Beiige, Vanguard Of Dark World to remove Fluff Token from play "

" And since Beiige, Vanguard Of Dark World was discarded by a card effect, I can special summon it to the field " the second enemy said " I sacrifice Breaker The Magical Warrior and Beiige, Vanguard Of Dark World to summon Barrel Dragon! "

" I activate Barrel Dragon's effect " the second enemy said

First coin = Head

Second coin = Tails

Third coin = Head

" Since there are 2 heads, I can destroy one of your monster " the second enemy said

" Now I have no defense " Jaden thought

" Barrel Dragon attack him directly! " the second enemy yelled

" Ah!!! " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 1400

" Looks like you're just another amateur " the second enemy said as he ended his turn

" Draw! " Jaden yelled

" Why do I feel so weak? " Jaden thought " Is what Zell said true? "

" I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards " Jaden said

Jaden discarded Bladedge and Necroshade.

" I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect to special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand " Jaden said " Next, I play O-Oversoul to summon Bladedge from my graveyard "

" Bladedge attack Barrel Dragon! " Jaden yelled

Bladedge ATK 2600, Barrel Dragon ATK 2600

" Now Neos, attack directly! " Jaden yelled

" Rrr... " the second enemy groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 1500

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" My turn now, draw! " the first enemy shouted " I summon Drillago in attack mode "

" Drillago can attack directly due to its effect " the first enemy said " Attack him directly!! "

" I activate my face down card, Negate Attack " Jaden interrupted

" I end my turn " the first enemy said

" Draw! " the second enemy said " I special summon Dark Armed Dragon in attack mode since I have 3 Dark monsters in my graveyard "

" Dark Armed Dragon attack Neos " the second enemy yelled

Dark Armed Dragon ATK 2800, Neos ATK 2500

" I play my face down card, Just Desserts! " Jaden interrupted " You lose 500LP for each monster on your field "

" Grr.. " Jaden and the second enemy groaned as Jaden's LP decreased from 1400 to 1100 while the enemy's LP decreased from 1500 to 500

" I end my turn " the second enemy said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" I summon Bubbleman and since its alone on the field , I draw 2 more cards " Jaden said " I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman, Burstinatrix and Avian to form Shining Flare Wingman "

" Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental Hero monster in my graveyard " Jaden continued " And I have 3 so Shining Flare Wingman's attack is now 3400 "

" Oh no!!! " both the enemies shrieked in fear

" Shining Flare Wingman attack Dark Armed Dragon and win this duel!! " Jaden yelled

Shining Flare Wingman ATK 3400, Dark Armed Dragon ATK 2800

" Ah!!! " the enemies screamed as they lost all their LP and disappeared into dust

" What happened to them? " Alexis asked Zell and Irvine

" They lost the duel so they lost their lives " Zell answered

" He defeated 2 Purples alone at once " Irvine said " He could be as strong as King Squall "

" Jay! " Alexis yelled and jumped on Jaden in delight after his amazing win

" We better leave now " Zell said

" Where to? " Jaden asked

" To the palace of course " Zell answered

" We need to inform our king of your arrival " Irvine said " You may be our saviour "

" Why do you say so? " Jaden asked

" No one has ever defeated 2 Purples alone at once " Zell answered " You're the first one to do it "

" Ok.. Is the palace far away? " Jaden asked

" Its 2 days walk " Zell answered

" That far?! " Alexis shrieked

" Yeah, we better hurry before more enemies catch up on us " Irvine said

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jim, Axel, Jesse, Blair and Atticus followed Zell and Irvine to the palace. They ran as fast as they could to avoid anymore duels from the enemy.

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" You should be at the mountains by now " Irvine said**

**" We came back to help " Jaden replied " I summon Elemental Hero Neos "**

**" Don't forget about me " Alexis said " I summon Cyber Angel Dakini "**

**" Me too " Axel said " I summon Volcanic Doomfire "**

**" Mine too mate " Jim said " I summon Fossil Warrior Skullking "**

**" My turn now, Destiny Hero - Dogma " Aster said**

**" Thanks all of you " Zell said**

**" I summon Mirage Knight " a stranger said from above them**


	41. Meeting The King

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Hurry up! " Zell yelled

" Hey! Slow down! " Jaden shouted " We're not trained soldiers "

" We have to get pass that mountains before sunset or we'll be in very big trouble " Zell said as he pointed to some huge mountains

" What sort of trouble? " Syrus asked

" More enemies " Irvine answered " Probably stronger ones than those two before "

" I'm sure we can handle them " Chazz said

" No, you don't understand " Zell replied

" What do I not understand? " Chazz asked

" Their duel energy increases when there is no sun " Zell answered

" So what you mean is they become much stronger in darkness? " Jaden asked to confirm

" Yes, that's right " Irvine answered

" Quiet! " Zell suddenly yelled " Do you hear that? "

" Hear what? " Syrus asked

" Footsteps " Zell answered while he drop to the ground to listen more carefully

" I hear that too " Axel said

" We should hurry " Irvine said

" You take them past the mountains, I'll check it out " Zell replied

" Let me go with you " Jaden said

" No, you have to head back to our kingdom " Zell said

" But you won't hold them off " Jaden replied

" Who said I'm going to duel anyone? " Zell asked " I'm just checking out "

" You sure? " Jaden questioned

" Yeah, go ahead " Zell said " I'll catch up with you later "

" Alright " Jaden said then ran to catch up with the others

" I'm sorry Jaden " Zell whispered to himself " I have to stall some time for you guys to reach the kingdom safely "

After an hour,

" I'm tired " Syrus said exhaustedly

" Yeah, me too " Blair said as she collapsed and lied down on the ground

" We better look for some place to hide and rest " Irvine said

" Will that cave be a good place to hide? " Alexis asked as she point to a cave

" I'll go check what's inside " Irvine answered

After a short moment,

" Looks like there's nothing in here " Irvine said " We should hide inside for a while "

Everyone went inside the cave.

Meanwhile with Zell,

" No way! It can't be! " Zell thought to himself when he saw 1000 soldiers of Sephiroth's marching towards Jaden's gang " Jaden and the king need to be warned "

Back with Jaden and his gang,

" Don't you guys think Zell took too long? " Zane asked

" Yeah, its been quite some time " Jim continued

" We have to go now, no time to waste!! " Zell suddenly dashed into the cave and shouted

" Why? What's going on? " Jaden asked

" Quick, there's no time to explain " Zell answered " Run straight down this alley as fast as you can and don't look back "

" What do you plan to do? " Irvine asked Zell after everyone ran away

" We have to hold them off for Jaden and the others " Zell answered

" Hold off who? " Irvine asked

" 1000 Sephiroth's soldiers Zell answered

" What?! " Irvine screamed " We can't hold off that many no matter how weak they are "

" We have to do it " Zell said " Jaden might be the one who saves our kingdom "

Meanwhile with Jaden and the others who were running for their lives towards the mountains,

" Do you think they'll be ok? " Jesse asked

" I'm not sure but I rather not think about it " Axel answered

" Why is that mate? " Jim asked

" I can feel them " Axel answered " All of them "

" Look! We're almost there " Syrus shouted

" I'm going back to help Zell and Irvine " Jaden said

" I'm going with you " Alexis said

" No! You have to stay with them " Jaden replied

" You're not stopping us from going too Jaden " Aster said

" Me too " Jesse said

" Count me in too mate " Jim said

" I'm going too " Axel said

" Oh alright " Jaden replied " Syrus, Zane, Jesse, Blair, Chazz, Hassleberry and Bastion will go ahead first "

" Yeah, we'll catch up with you later " Axel said

" Alright " Syrus said

" Don't you think we should go back too? " Bastion asked

" I'm not going back " Chazz answered

" But Zell and Irvine risked their lives " Blair said " Well, sort of "

" That's why we have to stay alive, IDIOT! " Chazz bellowed

" Hey! No need to shout! We can hear you " Jesse said

" Whatever, we better go now " Chazz replied then ran off

Meanwhile with Zell and Irvine,

" Dragonic Knight attack! " Zell yelled

Dragonic Knight

Level : 7

Effect : When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated that targets and destroys a card(s) you control, you can send the targeted card(s) to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

ATK : 2800

DEF : 2300

" Horus The Black Flame Dragon attack! " Irvine shouted

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6

Level : 6

Effect : This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck.

ATK : 2300

DEF : 1600

" Grr.. There's too many of them " Zell whispered to Irvine

" We're never gonna hold them off " Irvine replied

" Hey! Spread the fun guys! " Jaden shouted

" Why did you come back? " Zell asked

" You should be at the mountains by now " Irvine said

" We came back to help " Jaden with red aura replied " I summon Elemental Hero Neos "

" Don't forget about me " Alexis with blue aura said " I summon Cyber Angel Dakini "

" Me too " Axel with blue aura said " I summon Volcanic Doomfire "

" Mine too mate " Jim with blue aura said " I summon Fossil Warrior Skullking "

" My turn now, Destiny Hero - Dogma " Aster with blue aura said

" Thanks all of you " Zell said

" I summon Mirage Knight " a stranger with white aura said from above them

" Who's that? " Jaden looked up and asked

" He's King Cloud, the older brother of King Squall " Irvine answered

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" DRAW! " Chazz yelled " I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Armed Dragon LV5 "**

**" And I play Level Up! to summon Armed Dragon LV7 by sacrificing Armed Dragon LV5 " Chazz said " I play my face down card Level Bond "**

**" What does it do? " the guard asked**

**" It allows you to draw 2 cards " Chazz answered**

**" Gee thanks " the guard replied**

**" But now, I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard " Chazz said**


	42. Chazz's Armed Dragon LV10 VS guard?

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" Grr.. " the enemy general groaned " Retreat! "

" You're not going anywhere " Cloud said " Mirage Knight attack! "

" AH!!! " the enemy general screamed then disappeared

The enemy armies retreated after Cloud and Jaden's gang attacked and defeated most of the armies.

After the enemies were long gone,

" Thank you, your majesty " Zell and Irvine both said as they bowed

" You can rise now " Cloud replied

" What brings you here, your majesty? " Zell asked

" Squall called me here, he called for me for help " Cloud answered

" May I know what's going on? " Jaden asked

" Who is this kid? " Cloud questioned

" He's Jaden, althought he is a red but his dueling skills are definitely higher than a red " Zell answered

" Oh.. Where are you from? " Cloud asked

" I'm from Earth " Jaden answered

" Isn't that where Sephiroth come from? " Cloud asked

" Yes, apparently Jaden said he defeated Sephiroth back on Earth " Irvine said

" Really? " Cloud replied " Then, you must be really good "

" Thanks, err... King Cloud " Jaden said

" We better get going now " Zell said

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang who were already at the mountains,

" So we're here " Syrus said

" What's so special about this place? " Chazz asked

" Probably a fortress " Bastion answered

" Whatever it is, lets go in " Chazz said

" Hold it " a masked lady guard said who jumped down from the mountains " Who are you? "

" Don't worry, we're good guys " Jesse said

" Why should I trust you? " the guard asked as she activated her duel disk and red aura apppeared around her

" Lets duel then " Chazz answered and activated duel disk then blue aura appeared around Chazz

" Wait.. You're a blue " the guard said

" So? Just duel me " Chazz replied

" Fine, I'll humour you " the guard said and drew her first card

" I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode " she said " I end my turn "

" My turn now, DRAW! " Chazz yelled " No way, you gotta be kidding me! "

" What is it? " the guard asked " You're giving up? "

" No, I'm just wondering about my luck " Chazz answered " I play Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black to form Ojama King "

" What? It has no attack points at all " the guard said

" Yes, that's why I'm putting him in defense mode " Chazz replied " And I also activate his effect to stop you from using 3 monster card zones "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " the guard said " I summon Dark Valkyria "

" It can destroy Ojama King with that low attack points " Chazz replied

" Oh yes it can " the guard said

" What?! " Chazz shrieked

" I activate Dark Valkyria's effect to place 1 spell counter on herself and by removing the spell counter, I can destroy any monster I choose " the guard said

" No way " Chazz replied frightened

" I choose Ojama King! " the guard yelled " Now Dark Valkyria attack him directly! "

" Argh!! " Chazz groaned as he lost 1800LP

" I end my turn " the guard said

" I'll make you pay " Chazz said as he drew a card " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode " Chazz said " I end my turn "

" My turn now, Draw! " the guard said " Dark Valkyria attack Masked Dragon! "

Dark Valkyria ATK 1800, Masked Dragon DEF 1100

" I activate Masked Dragon's effect to summon Armed Dragon LV3 " Chazz said

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " the guard said

" DRAW! " Chazz yelled " I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Armed Dragon LV5 "

" And I play Level Up! to summon Armed Dragon LV7 by sacrificing Armed Dragon LV5 " Chazz said " I play my face down card Level Bond "

" What does it do? " the guard asked

" It allows you to draw 2 cards " Chazz answered

" Gee thanks " the guard replied

" But now, I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard " Chazz said

" Oh no! That means you can destroy both my monsters " the guard said

" That's right! " Chazz shouted " Armed Dragons attack Mystical Elf and Dark Valkyria! "

Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400, Mystical Elf DEF 2000

Armed Dragon LV 7 ATK 2800, Dark Valkyria ATK 1800

" Grr... " the guard groaned as she lost 1000LP

" I end my turn " Chazz said " I activate Armed Dragon LV5's effect to summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck "

" Not bad " the guard said as she drew a card " I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Valkyria "

" I activate Dark Valkyria's effect to destroy Armed Dragon LV7!! " the guard yelled

" NO!!! Armed Dragon!! " Chazz screamed " There's no way you can destroy another Armed Dragon LV7 "

" Who said so? " the guard asked

" What?! " Chazz shrieked

" I activate Cost Down and summon Ice Queen " the guard said

" Oh no, 2900 attack points?! " Chazz shrieked

" Oh yes, Ice Queen attack and destroy Armed Dragon LV7 " the guard said

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 2200 to 2100

" I end my turn " the guard said

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " Hahaha "

" What are you laughing at? " the guard asked

" Your loss " Chazz answered " I play Monster Reborn to summon Armed Dragon LV7 "

" So what?! " the guard replied " It still can defeat Ice Queen "

" It can't but Armed Dragon LV10 can! " Chazz shouted " I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10 "

" Armed Dragon LV10 attack Ice Queen now! " Chazz yelled

Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000, Ice Queen ATK 2900

" Ah!!! " the guard screamed as she lost 100LP

" Stop this duel at once!! " Cloud bellowed suddenly

" Jaden! You're back " Syrus shouted

" But Cloud.. " the guard said

" Their friends of ours, Queen Rinoa " Cloud replied

" Queen?!?! " everyone screamed

* * *

**Summary of Next Chapter**

**" I don't know about King Cloud or King Squall but Queen Rinoa is definitely a very good duelist " Zane said**

**" Why do you think so? Because she's a red? " Aster asked**

**" No, Chazz is a very strong duelist but she pushed Chazz to the limit " Zane answered " Chazz couldn't even finish the duel after summoning his trump card, Armed Dragon LV10 "**

**" True " Jaden said " King Cloud isn't weak too "**

**" Yeah, he's definitely a good duelist " Axel said**


	43. Attack Of The Dragons

******I don't own Yugioh GX! ****This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best** for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

" I was dueling a queen? " Chazz asked

" Yeah, I'm the queen of this kingdom " Rinoa answered while she removed her mask

" No wonder she's so strong " Chazz wondered

" Why are you out here? " Cloud asked

" Looking for you " Rinoa answered

" Where are the others? " Cloud asked

" Inside " Rinoa answered

" Can we go now? " Jaden asked " I'm tired "

" Sure, follow me " Rinoa answered " I'll take you to your rooms first "

" Allow me, your highness " Zell said " I'll escort them to their rooms "

After a short walk, they reached the kingdom and Zell brought Jaden's gang to their rooms while Cloud, Rinoa and Irvine went somewhere else.

" Here are your rooms " Zell said when they reached a huge mansion " Its empty inside, no one lives here "

" Why is that? " Alexis asked

" It was King Cloud's old house, it was destroyed but it was repaired " Zell answered

" So why doesn't he live here now? " Zane asked

" Well, after he became king, he lived in the palace ever since and never came back " Zell answered

" Who cares about so much? All I want now is some good rest " Jaden said and went in

" Hey Jay, wait up! " Alexis said then followed Jaden into the mansion and so did the rest except Zell

" I better go back to the palace, I'll see you guys later " Zell told Zane

" Ok " Zane simply replied

" This is awesome " Jaden said as he jumped onto the couch

" Yeah, its so cool! " Syrus said

" Big deal, my house is bigger than this " Chazz said " I'm going to sleep for a while "

" What's wrong with him? " Jaden asked

" Isn't that usual for Chazz? " Alexis questioned Jaden back

" Oh yeah " Jaden answered laughingly

" I'm going to take a nap as well " Blair said " You coming Jesse? "

" Yeah, wait up " Jesse replied

" Me too " Hassleberry said

" I'm going as well " Syrus said

" I'm going too Jay " Alexis said " You coming? "

" I'll be right with you, I want to discuss about something " Jaden replied " Why don't you go ahead first? "

" OK, but don't make me wait too long " Alexis said then left for an empty room

" So Jaden, what do you think we should do? " Axel asked

" I don't know " Jaden answered

" I don't know about King Cloud or King Squall but Queen Rinoa is definitely a very good duelist " Zane said

" Why do you think so? Because she's a red? " Aster asked

" No, Chazz is a very strong duelist but she pushed Chazz to the limit " Zane answered " Chazz couldn't even finish the duel after summoning his trump card, Armed Dragon LV10 "

" True " Jaden said " King Cloud isn't weak too "

" Yeah, he's definitely a good duelist " Axel said

" You know mate, I reckon they're better than any of us " Jim said " Maybe except Jaden "

" So the point is? " Jaden asked

" The point is even with their dueling skills, they still can't handle Sephiroth " Zane answered

" You mean Sephiroth is even stronger than King Squall, King Cloud and Queen Rinoa? " Aster asked

" Yes, that's what I meant " Zane answered

" Yeah, I guess we should strengthen ourselves before facing Sephiroth " Axel said

" I'm don't think that's necessary mate " Jim said " Jaden, you defeated Sephiroth before, didn't you? "

" Yeah, but that was a long time ago " Jaden replied

" I'm sure we'll be able to defeat Sephiroth with our strength now " Aster said

" I sure hope so " Zane said

" I better get some sleep " Jaden said after he yawned " I'm exhausted "

" We should all rest " Zane said

" I'll watch over for a while " Axel replied " You guys go ahead and rest first "

" Thanks Axel " Jaden thanked

After Jaden entered his room he shared with Alexis,

" Hey Lex " Jaden said when he entered the room but no one replied.

Alexis was already asleep on the bed. Jaden then walked quietly to the bed and laid down beside Alexis. He fell asleep soon later.

2 hours later,

" Wakey wakey Jay " Alexis whispered at Jaden's ears

" Hi Lex " Jaden replied and kissed her lips

" We should go to the palace now " Alexis said after breaking away from their kiss

At the palace,

" Nice to meet you, Jaden " Squall said " I'm King Squall "

" Nice to meet you too, King Squall " Jaden replied

" Please, call me Squall " Squall said " You're not from here and you are our saviour, so no need to be so polite "

" How can I be your saviour? " Jaden asked

" Its in a prophecy " Squall answered " But first, I'll duel you to find out whether the prophecy is true "

" But if we duel, other loser who disappear " Jaden said

" Of course I know that, we won't be dueling here " Squall replied

" Where then? " Jaden asked

" Follow me " Squall answered " No one is allowed to follow us including you, my brother "

" Of course, don't forget to let me duel him if he wins you " Cloud said

" What about me, honey? " Rinoa asked

" If he wins, you'll duel him too " Squall answered

After Jaden followed Squall, Squall suddenly stopped in front of a strange looking door.

" What's in there? " Jaden asked

" In there, is a space where dueling is safe for all of us " Squall answered " So are you ready? "

" I'm always ready " Jaden said as he activated his duel disk and red aura appeared around him

" Come on in and duel " Squall replied and opened the door then entered

" Wow! " Jaden screamed " This is cool "

" Now lets duel! " both Jaden and Squall yelled

" I'll start " said Squall with white aura around him as he drew his first card " I summon Lord Of D. "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Squall said " Lets see what you can do "

" Alright, DRAW! " Jaden said " I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and activate its effect to draw 2 cards "

" I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Avian to form Elemental Hero Mariner " Jaden said " I place 2 cards face down "

" Elemental Hero Mariner attack now! " Jaden yelled

" But my monster has more attack points " Squall said

" I'm not attacking your monster, I'm attack you directly with Mariner's effect " Jaden replied

" What?! " Squall shrieked

" Grr... " Squall groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2600

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Very good Jaden " Squall said

" Thanks " Jaden replied

" DRAW! " Squall yelled " I summon Montage Dragon in attack mode by sending Blue Eyes White Dragon, Solar Flare Dragon and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my hand to the graveyard "

" Montage Dragon's attack is now 6000 " Squall said " But I'm not done yet, I play Card Of Demise to draw 5 new cards "

" I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Lord Of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to form King Dragun " Squall said " I activate its effect to summon Decoy Dragon "

" Great! There's so many dragon monsters " Jaden thought

" Don't think I've finished summoning yet Jaden, I play Monster Reborn to summon Solar Flare Dragon from the graveyard " Squall said " Now what do you think Jaden? "

**Squall's monsters**

**Montage Dragon ATK 6000**

**King Dragun ATK 2400**

**Solar Flare Dragon ATK 2000(After effect)**

**Decoy Dragon ATK 300**

**Jaden's monster**

**Elemental Hero Mariner ATK 1400  
**

" This is great! I'm looking forward to their attacks " Jaden replied

" I hope you do, Montage Dragon attack Mariner! " Squall yelled

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter**

**" I will, draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2 "**

**Jaden drew Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacean Flare Scarab and Miracle Contact then discarded Elemental Hero Necroshade and Neo-Spacean Flare Scarab.**

**" I activate Necroshade's effect to summon Elemental Hero Neos " Jaden said " Next I also play Miracle Contact to fuse Neos with Flare Scarab to form Flare Neos "**

**" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Jaden said " Now I play Neo Space to increase Flare Neos attack by 500 "**

**" Flare Neos atttack Decoy Dragon! " Jaden yelled**

**Flare Neos ATK 4600, Decoy Dragon ATK 300**


	44. Magician's Wrath

**I don't own Yugioh GX! This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

**

" I play my face down card, Negate Attack " Jaden said

" Good, I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Squall said " Show me your true power Jaden "

" I will, draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2 "

Jaden drew Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacean Flare Scarab and Miracle Contact then discarded Elemental Hero Necroshade and Neo-Spacean Flare Scarab.

" I activate Necroshade's effect to summon Elemental Hero Neos " Jaden said " Next I also play Miracle Contact to fuse Neos with Flare Scarab to form Flare Neos "

" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Jaden said " Now I play Neo Space to increase Flare Neos attack by 500 "

" Flare Neos atttack Decoy Dragon! " Jaden yelled

Flare Neos ATK 4600, Decoy Dragon ATK 300

" Not so fast, I activate Decoy Dragon's effect to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard and makes it your new attack target " Squall said

" Flare Neos is still stronger than Blue Eyes White Dragon " Jaden said

Flare Neos ATK 4600, Decoy Dragon ATK 300

" Who says you're attacking Blue Eyes White Dragon? " Squall asked

" Huh? What do you mean? " Jaden questioned back

" I play my face down card, Attack Guidance Armor to make Montage Dragon your attack target " Squall answered

Flare Neos ATK 4600, Montage Dragon ATK 6000

" Argh... " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2600

" Now we're back even " Squall said

" Not for long " Jaden replied " Elemental Hero Mariner can attack you directly "

Elemental Hero Mariner ATK 1400

" Grr... " Squall groaned as his LP decreased from 2600 to 1200

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Not bad Jaden " Squall said ' Draw! "

" I sacrifice Decoy Dragon and Solar Flare Dragon to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon " Squall said

" 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon?! " Jaden shrieked

" Not 2, Jaden, its 3!! " Squall yelled " I activate King Dragun's effect to summon my 3rd Blue Eyes White Dragon "

**Squall's monsters**

**Montage Dragon ATK 6000**

**3x Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000**

**King Dragun ATK 2400**

**Jaden's monster**

**Elemental Hero Mariner ATK 1400**

" Montage Dragon attack! " Squall said

" I activate Hallowed Life Barrier " Jaden said " By discarding 1 card from my hand, any damage I take this turn becomes 0 "

" I end my turn " Squall said

" Draw! " Jaden said " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" Next, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and play O-Oversoul to summon Elemental Hero Neos back to the field " Jaden said " Elemental Hero Neos attack King Dragun "

Elemental Hero Neos ATK 2500, King Dragun ATK 2400

" Grr.. " Squall groaned as he lost 100LP

" Now to end this duel, I play Burst Impact !!" Jaden yelled

" What?" Squall asked

" Since King Dragun is destroyed I can target dragon-type monsters now, so i destroy all monsters from play " Jaden answered " For each monster destroyed, you lose 300LP "

" 7 monsters were destroyed, so that means I lose 2100LP " Squall said

" That's right! " Jaden yelled

" Argh.. " Squall groaned as his LP decreased to 0

" That was a great duel! " Jaden said

" Yeah, you too but you have to duel Rinoa now " Squall replied

" The queen? " Jaden asked

" Yeah, wait here for a moment " Squall answered then left the room

After a while,

" Looks who's here " Jaden said as Queen Rinoa entered the room

" Don't underestimate me Jaden " Rinoa said

" Lets duel! " Jaden and Rinoa yelled

" Ladies first " Jaden said

" Thank you " Rinoa replied as she drew her first card " I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Rinoa said

" Draw! " Jaden said " I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman "

" Flame Wingman attack Mystical Elf! " Jaden yelled

Flame Wingman ATK 2100, Mystical Elf DEF 2000

" Rrr.. " Rinoa groaned as she lost 800LP due to Flame Wingman's effect

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" My turn now, draw! " Rinoa shouted " I summon Dark Valkyria and activate its effect to destroy Flame Wingman! "

" Now Dark Valkyria attack Jaden directly! " Rinoa yelled

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2200

" I end my turn " Rinoa said

" Draw! " Jaden said " I play Pot Of Greed and Graceful Charity to draw 5 cards then discard 2 "

Jaden drew Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Defusion, O-Oversoul and Fusion Gate then discarded Elemental Hero Neos and Fusion Gate.

" Next I play O-Oversoul to summon Neos and my face down card, Disgraceful Charity to bring Fusion Gate back to my hand " Jaden said

" Not bad, no wonder Squall speaks so highly of you " Rinoa replied

" Thanks " Jaden said " I play my second face down card, Call Of The Haunted to summon Flame Wingman back to the field " Jaden said

" I play Fusion Gate and fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to form Shining Flame Wingman " Jaden said

" Just like Squall said, he really relies on his fusion monsters too much " Rinoa thought

" Shining Flame Wingman attack Dark Valkyria! " Jaden yelled

" I play my face down card, Magic Cylinder to reflect your attack " Rinoa said

" I play Defusion " Jaden quickly reacted

" Elemental Hero Neos attack Dark Valkyria! " Jaden yelled

Elemental Hero Neos ATK 2500, Dark Valkyria ATK 1800

" Rrr.. " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 3200 to 2500

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" My turn, draw! " Rinoa yelled " I summon Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode "

" I play Card Of Sanctity to allow both of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands " Rinoa said " For each card you draw, I get to put 1 spell counter on Silent Magician LV4 "

" What's the big deal about that? " Jaden asked

" For each spell counter on Silent Magician LV4, its attack increases by 500 " Rinoa answered " Silent Magician attack Elemental Hero Neos! "

Silent Magician LV4 ATK 3500, Elemental Hero Neos ATK 2500

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned as he lost 1000LP

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Rinoa said

" Draw! " Jaden shouted " Thanks for allowing me to draw 5 new cards, because now I can fusion summon my strongest monster "

" I fuse Sparkman, Clayman, Avian, Bubbleman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Ultima! " Jaden yelled

" Elemental Hero Ultima gains 300 attack points for each card on the field and in our hand " Jaden said " And there are a total of 15 cards "

" No way, your Ultima has 8000 attack points " Rinoa replied in fear

" That's right! " Jaden shouted " Ultima attack Silent Magician and end this duel "

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter  
**

**" Masked Knight LV7 attack Mudballman! " Cloud shouted**

**" But it has less attack points than Mudballman's defense points " Jaden said**

**" That's why I'm playing my face down card, Reinforcement to increase Masked Knight LV7's attack points by 500 " Cloud replied**

**Masked Knight LV7 ATK 3400, Mudballman DEF 3000**


	45. Battle Of The Warriors

**I don't own Yugioh GX! This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in M this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

**

" I play my face down card, Negate Attack " Rinoa said

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Rinoa yelled " I tribute Silent Magician LV4 with 5 spell counters to special summon Silent Magician LV8 "

" Next, I sacrifice Elemental Hero Ultima to summon Volcanic Queen " Rinoa said

" Argh... " Jaden groaned as Ultima was destroyed

" I activate Volcanic Queen's effect to destroy my face down card which I will activate now, Rush Recklessly " Rinoa said " It increase Silent Magician LV8's attack by 700 "

" Silent Magician LV8 attack Jaden directly! " Rinoa yelled

" Not me, but Elemental Hero Ultima " Jaden said as he activated one of his face down cards, Call Of The Haunted

" Grr... " Rinoa groaned " I end my turn "

" But before that I'll sacrifice Volcanic Queen or I will have to receive 1000LP damage " Rinoa said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Monster Reborn to summon Elemental Hero Neos "

" Next to summon my 2nd strongest fusion monster, I play my face down card, Future Vision " Jaden said " By sending Flare Scarab, Grand Mole from my deck and Polymerization from my hand to the graveyard, I summon Magma Neos "

" Magma Neos gains 400 attack points for each card on the field " Jaden said " Now Magma Neos attack Silent Magician LV8!"

Magma Neos ATK 4600, Silent Magician LV8 ATK 3500

" Rrr... " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 2500 to 1400

" Finally, Ultima attack Queen Rinoa directly to end this duel!! " Jaden yelled

Ultima ATK 5000

" AH!!! " Rinoa screamed as she lost all her LP

" That was a great duel! " Jaden said

" That sure was " Rinoa replied " Next, you'll have to duel King Cloud "

" Another? " Jaden asked

" Yes, he's the strongest among all of us " Rinoa answered " Wait here until he enters "

" No need to wait, I'm here already " Cloud said

" Why are you here? " Rinoa asked " Shouldn't you be waiting for me to call you? "

" I knew you would lose to Jaden " Cloud answered

" What?! " Rinoa screamed

" Squall's much stronger than you " Cloud said " If Jaden could beat Squall, it shouldn't be a problem for him to beat you too "

" Fine, whatever " Rinoa replied and left the room

" So, you prepared Jaden? " Cloud asked

" I'm always ready " Jaden answered

" Then, lets duel " both shouted

" I'll let you start " Cloud said

" Ok then, draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster "

" I activate Rampart Blaster's effect to inflict 1000LP damage to your LP " Jaden said

" Grr.. " Cloud groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 3000

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Cloud yelled " I summon Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode "

" I activate Masked Knight LV3's effect to summon Masked Knight LV5 from my deck " Cloud said " But LV5 is not enough "

" What do you mean? " Jaden asked

" I play the spell card, Level Up! to summon Masked Knight LV7 from my deck " Cloud said " I activate Masked Knight LV7's effect to deal 1500LP damage to you "

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2500

" Masked Knight LV7 attack Rampart Blaster! " Cloud yelled

Masked Knight LV7 ATK 2900, Rampart Blaster DEF 2500

" I activate my face down card, Hero Signal to summon Bubbleman from my deck " Jaden said " Bubbleman's effect allows me to draw 2 cards "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Cloud said

" Draw! " Jaden shouted " I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to form Mudballman in defense mode "

" I summon Dandylion in defense mode and end my turn " Jaden said

" Is that all you've got Jaden? " Cloud asked " You disappoint me "

" Draw! " Cloud yelled " I play Level Modulation "

" What does it do? " Jaden asked

" It allows you to draw 2 cards but I get to summon Masked Knight LV5 from my graveyard " Cloud answered

" And I sacrifice Masked Knight LV5 to summon Flame Swordsman " Cloud said " I play Polymerization to fuse Flame Swordsman with Dark Magician to form Dark Flare Knight "

" I activate Masked Knight LV7's effect to inflict another 1500LP to your LP " Cloud said

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 2500 to 1000

" Dark Flare Knight attack Dandylion! " Cloud yelled

Dark Flare Knight ATK 2200, Dandylion DEF 300

" I activate Dandylion's effect to summon 2 Fluff tokens " Jaden said

" Masked Knight LV7 attack Mudballman! " Cloud shouted

" But it has less attack points than Mudballman's defense points " Jaden said

" That's why I'm playing my face down card, Reinforcement to increase Masked Knight LV7's attack points by 500 " Cloud replied

Masked Knight LV7 ATK 3400, Mudballman DEF 3000

" I end my turn " Cloud said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I sacrifice 2 Fluff tokens to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge "

" Bladedge attack Dark Flare Knight now! " Jaden shouted

Bladedge ATK 2600, Dark Flare Knight ATK 2200

" Grr.. " Cloud groaned as his LP decreased from 3000 to 2600

" Since Dark Flare Knight is destroyed, I can summon Mirage Knight from my deck " Cloud said

" I play Mystic Wok to increase my LP by 2600 by sacrificing Bladedge " Jaden said as his LP increased from 1000 to 3600

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Cloud yelled " I activate Masked Knight LV7's effect "

" Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Ring Of Life " Jaden said " It destroys a monster and I gain LP equal to its defense points "

Jaden's LP increased his LP from 3600 to 5400

" I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 and I play Level Max! which allows me to summon Silent Swordsman LV7 " Cloud said

**( Level Max! doesn't exist in real life or anime, I created it. Its effect is similar as Level Up! but it summons the highest level. )**

" Now you won't be able to play any spell cards " Cloud said " Looks like you can't fusion summon anymore monsters "

" Mirage Knight attack Jaden directly! " Cloud yelled

Mirage Knight ATK 2800

" I can't play any spell cards but 1 trap card is enough for me to win this duel " Jaden said

" What?! " Cloud shrieked

" I play my face down card, Damage Interest! " Jaden yelled " I can only activate when your monster attacks me directly, you will receive twice the damage which I would've received "

" No!!! " Cloud screamed as his LP decreased to 0

* * *

**Summary Of Nect Chapter**

**" Looks like I underestimated you " Cloud said " You really are good "**

**" So are you, Cloud " Jaden replied " It was a great duel! "**

**" Yeah, but you're still not strong enough to defeat Sephiroth " Cloud said**

**" Why not? " Jaden asked " I defeated him once already "**

**" He's different than who he used to be " Cloud answered " He's much more powerful than when you defeated him few years back "**

**" I'm sure I can defeat him again " Jaden said " I'm also much stronger than before "**


	46. Chazz's Rematch

**I don't own Yugioh GX! This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind**

**

* * *

**

" Looks like I underestimated you " Cloud said " You really are good "

" So are you, Cloud " Jaden replied " It was a great duel! "

" Yeah, but you're still not strong enough to defeat Sephiroth " Cloud said

" Why not? " Jaden asked " I defeated him once already "

" He's different than who he used to be " Cloud answered " He's much more powerful than when you defeated him few years back "

" I'm sure I can defeat him again " Jaden said " I'm also much stronger than before "

" But are you strong enough in his world? " Cloud asked

" What do you mean? " Jaden questioned back

" Never mind, I'll let my brother to do all the explanation " Cloud answered

Then, they left the room and went back to the throne.

" So how was it? " Squall asked

" He won but his duel aura didn't change " Cloud answered

" What do you mean by my duel aura didn't change? " Jaden asked

" Well Jaden, according to the prophecy, only the one who has the Rainbow Aura can defeat Sephiroth " Rinoa answered

" That's why we dueled you " Squall said " To see whether you're the one "

" So if my duel aura didn't change, that means I can't defeat Sephiroth? " Jaden asked

" That is correct " Cloud answered

" Haven't you all thought that Jaden was too strong from all of you? " Chazz asked

" How dare you speak to us in that manner?! " Cloud questioned back angrily

" I bet even I can defeat you " Chazz answered

" Fine, I accept your challenge " Cloud said

" Wait, let me duel him " Rinoa said " I would like to finish my duel against him "

" Suit yourself " Cloud replied

" Come with me " Rinoa said

After Chazz and Rinoa left,

" I'm truly sorry for his behaviour " Jaden said " He's always been like that "

" Its ok " Squall replied " I would like to see whether he's the one "

" Why do you say that? " Zane asked " Isn't Jaden be the strongest one among all of us? "

" Yeah, but he's duel energy is second highest among all of you " Squall answered

In the room where Jaden dueled Squall, Rinoa and Cloud earlier,

" So are you ready? " Rinoa asked

" I'm always ready " Chazz answered

" Lets duel! " both yelled as Red aura appeared around Rinoa and Blue aura appeared around Chazz

" I'll start " Chazz said as he drew a card " I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode "

" And by sending it to the graveyard, I can summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my deck " Chazz said " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" DRAW! " Rinoa yelled " I summon Fire Princess in attack mode "

" First, I play the Continuous Spell card, Spell Absorption " Rinoa said " Next, I play the spell card, Change Of Heart to gain control of your Armed Dragon LV5 for just this turn "

" I'm wide open! " Chazz thought

" But the sad thing is, you won't be getting your dragon back " Rinoa said

" What do you mean? " Chazz asked

" I play Gift Of Martyr to destroy Armed Dragon LV5 and Fire Princess gains attack equal to Armed Dragon LV5's attack points for the turn " Rinoa answered

" No! My Armed Dragon " Chazz said

" Oh, I forgot to tell you, due to Spell Absorption's effect I gain 500LP for every spell card i play " Rinoa said as her LP increased by 1000

" Grr... " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2500

" Oops, I forgot to mention that your LP is decreased by 500 every time I gain LP " Rinoa said " Now Fire Princess will attack you directly "

Fire Princess ATK 3700

" I play my face down card, Direct Border " Chazz said " Direct attack from monsters with 1000 attack points or higher is negated "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Rinoa said

" DRAW! " Chazz yelled " I summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode "

" I have to win this but how? " Chazz thought

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Chazz said

" My turn, draw " Rinoa said " I sacrifice Fire Princess to summon Arcana Force XIV - Temperance "

" Now, Arcana Force XIV - Temperance attack Ojama Yellow! " Rinoa yelled

Arcana Force XIV - Temperance ATK 2400, Ojama Yellow DEF 0

" I end my turn " Rinoa said

" DRAW! " Chazz yelled " I play my face down card, Level Bond to summon Armed Dragon LV5 from the graveyard "

" But I get to draw 2 cards " Rinoa said

" That's right " Chazz said " Next, I play Level Up! to summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck "

" That again? Don't you feel bored using the same card every time? " Rinoa asked as he LP increased by 500 due to Spell Absorption's effect

" No, why should I? " Chazz answered " Next, I summon Ojama Black in defense mode "

" Armed Dragon LV7 attack Arcana Force XIV - Temperance! " Chazz yelled

Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 2800, Arcana Force XIV - Temperance ATK 2400

" Rrr... " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 5500 to 5100

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Chazz said

" DRAW! " Rinoa yelled " I've been waiting for you to empty your hand cards "

" Why is that? " Chazz asked

" I summon Silent Magician LV4 and play Card Of Sanctity " Rinoa said and her LP increased from 5100 to 5600

" What? You're waiting for my hand cards to be empty so that you can make me draw more cards? " Chazz asked

" Of course " Rinoa answered " Because for every card you draw, Silent Magician LV4 gains 500 attack points "

" So its attack is now 4000?! " Chazz shrieked

" Don't worry, its now 4000 " Rinoa said " It can only gain 2500 attack points "

" Silent Magician LV4 attack Armed Dragon LV7! " Rinoa yelled

Silent Magician LV4 ATK 3500, Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 2800

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 2500 to 1800

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Rinoa said

" DRAW! " Chazz shouted " I activate my face down card, Call Of The Haunted to summon Ojama Yellow back from the graveyard "

" Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black to form Ojama King in defense mode " Chazz said " Now I play Defusion "

" What is he planning? " Rinoa thought as her LP increased from 5600 to 6600 " Fusing then defusing his monsters, his way of dueling is definitely different than Jaden's "

" Now I play Ojama Delta Hurricane!! " Chazz yelled " Its effect destroys all monsters on your field if I control all 3 Ojamas "

" Luckily, all his monsters have 0 attack points " Rinoa thought after her LP increased from 6600 to 7100

" You must be feeling safe now, aren't you? " Chazz asked " Because I'm attacking you with Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green "

" But they have 0 attack points " Rinoa said

" Can't you see I have a face down card? " Chazz asked

" Oh no " Rinoa said

" I activate my face down card, Pride Shout " Chazz said " Every time a monster with 0 attack points direct attacks you, you receive battle damage equal to its defense "

" Grr.. " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 7100 to 4100

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " Rinoa shouted " I summon Dark Valkyria and activate its effect to destroy Ojama Green "

" Dark Valkyria attack Ojama Black " Rinoa said

Dark Valkyria ATK 1800, Ojama Black ATK 0

" I activate my face down card, Negate Attack " Chazz said

" I end my turn " Rinoa said

" DRAW! " Chazz yelled " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

Rinoa's LP increased from 4100 to 4600 due to Spell Absorption's effect

" I play my face down card, Level Soul " Chazz said " By sacrificing Ojama Black and removing Armed Dragon LV7 from play, I summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my deck "

" Next, I play Level Copy to summon a Copy token of Armed Dragon LV5 " Chazz said as Rinoa's LP increased from 4600 to 5100

" Armed Dragon LV5 attack Dark Valkyria! " Chazz yelled

Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400, Dark Valkyria ATK 1800

" Grr.. " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 5100 to 4500

" I play my face down card, Wish Of Final Effort to increase my LP equal to Dark Valkyria's attack " Rinoa said and her LP increased from 4500 to 6300

" Armed Dragon LV5 and Ojama Yellow attack her directly! " Chazz shouted

Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400

Ojama Yellow ATK=DEF 1000( Effect of Pride Shout )

" Rrr... " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 6300 to 2900

" I activate both Armed Dragon LV5's effect to summon 2 Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck! " Chazz said and his aura changed from Blue to Red

" Your duel aura changed! " Rinoa shrieked

* * *

**Summary Of Next Chapter  
**

**" To end this duel, Armed Dragon LV10 direct attack!! " Chazz yelled**

**Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000**

**" Ah! " Rinoa screamed as her LP decreased to 0**

**" Looks like I won " Chazz said**


	47. Who is the One?

**I don't own Yugioh GX! This is my first YuGiOh GX story am I'm trying my best for it be interesting and exciting for all readers to read, review & enjoy. I put it some additional characters from Final Fantasy and made some new cards in this story which does not exist in any of the YuGiOh series, hope you guys don't mind

* * *

**

" I can feel myself getting stronger " Chazz said " I end my turn "

" Draw! " Rinoa yelled " I play Scapegoar to summon 4 Sheep tokens in defense mode and end my turn "

Rinoa's LP increased from 2900 to 3400

" Looks like you can only defend now " Chazz said as he drew his card " I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10! "

" And now, I activate Armed Dragon LV10's ability " Chazz said " By discarding 1 card from my hand, it can destroy all monsters on your field "

" I'm wide open for attack now " Rinoa thought " No cards to protect me "

" Armed Dragon LV7 attack her directly! " Chazz yelled

" Grr.. " Rinoa groaned as her LP decreased from 3400 to 600

" To end this duel, Armed Dragon LV10 direct attack!! " Chazz yelled

Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000

" Ah! " Rinoa screamed as her LP decreased to 0

" Looks like I won " Chazz said

" You must be the one " Rinoa replied " Your duel aura suddenly multiplied!! "

" Of course I'm the one " Chazz said " I'm the best duelist in the world!! "

" We need to let the others know " Rinoa said then they left the room

Back at the throne,

" You're not going to believe this " Rinoa said as soon as she and Chazz entered

" What is it? " Cloud asked

" Its Chazz's aura " Rinoa answered " It changed to Red during the duel "

" So Chazz won you, huh? " Cloud asked

" Yes " Rinoa answered

" So he must be our saviour then " Squall said " The one whose aura changes during a duel "

" Didn't you say that our aura represents our duel energy? " Zane asked

" Yes, your aura shows your duel ability " Squall answered

" Jaden, why don't you try dueling Chazz? " Zane asked " His duel energy increased because he's dueling someone stronger than himself "

" So what you mean is? " Jaden questioned him back " Whoever wins is the one? "

" No, since you two are the strongest duelists here, maybe one of you is the one " Zane answered " So two find out who that person is, you two ahve to duel each other "

" So be it " Squall said " What you say may be true "

" This is such a waste of time " Cloud said as Jaden and Chazz went to the dueling room

" You ready for a rematch, Jaden? " Chazz asked

" Sure do Chazz, get your game on " Jaden answered

" Lets duel! " both yelled as Red aura appeared aroung them when they activated their duel disk

" I'll start " Chazz said and drew a card " I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode "

" I end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I summon Air Hummingbird in defense mode "

" For each card in your hand, I gain 500LP " Jaden said as his LP increased from 4000 to 6500 " Next, I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards "

" Next, I play Final Destiny " Chazz said " By discarding 5 cards from my hand, I can destroy all cards on the field "

" And when Ojamagic is sent from the hand to the Graveyard, I can add Ojama Green, Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black from my Deck to my hand " Chazz said

" I play Polymerization to fuse all 3 Ojamas to form Ojama King in defense mode! " Chazz yelled " Ojama King prevents you from using 3 Monster Card Zones "

" I end my turn " Chazz said

" My turn now, draw! " Jaden yelled " I summon Bubbleman and since its alone on the field, I can draw 2 cards "

" Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Mudballman " Jaden said " I play Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and Clayman to my hand "

" I play Polymerization again to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster " Jaden said

" Now you can't summon anymore monsters " Chazz said

" I don't need to " Jaden replied " These 2 monsters are enough to defeat you "

" I play Fusion Shot and Equip it to Mudballman " Jaden said " Every turn by removing from play from your Graveyard 1 of the equipped monster's Fusion Material Monsters, I can deal LP damage to you equal to the ATK of the removed monster "

" Now, I remove Clayman from play " Jaden said

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 3200

" Next, I activate Rampart Blaster's effect to inflict half the attack of Rampart Blaster " Jaden said

" Grrr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 3200 to 2200

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " I summon Armed Dragon LV3 and activate its effect to summon Armed Dragon LV5 "

" I end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I remove Clayman from play and inflict 800 damage to your LP "

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 2200 to 1400

" I play the spell card, Grade Sword and equip it to Mudballman " Jaden said " By sacrificing a monster equipped with Grade Sword to summon a Warrior type, I can treat it as 2 tributes "

" So, I sacrifice Mudballman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!! " Jaden yelled " Bladedge attack Armed Dragon LV5 "

Bladedge ATK 2600, Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 1400 to 1200

" I also activate Rampart Blaster's effect to deal 1000 damage to your LP " Jaden said

" Grr.. " Chazz groaned as his LP decreased from 1200 to 200

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " I activate the spell card, Card Of Demise to draw 5 cards "

" I activate the spell card, Level Modulation to summon Armed Dragon LV7 from the graveyard(discarded by the effect of Final Destiny) " Chazz said " But you draw 2 cards "

" I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10!! " Chazz yelled " Now, by discarding Masked Dragon from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters "

" I play Level Copy to summon a token of Armed Dragon LV10 with the same abilities " Chazz said " Both Armed Dragon LV10 attack Jaden directly! "

2x Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000

" Grr.. " Jaden groaned as his LP decreased from 6500 to 500

" I end my turn " Chazz said

" My turn now, Draw! " Jaden yelled " I activate the spell card, Convert Contact to send Flare Scarab from my hand and Grand Mole from my deck to the graveyard to draw 2 cards "

" I play Fake Hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos and play Miracle Contact to fuse Neos with Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to form Magma Neos " Jaden said

" Magma Neos gain 400 ATK points for each card on the field and there are 4 " Jaden said " So Magma Neos gains 1600 ATK points "

" Magma Neos attack Armed Dragon LV10! " Jaden yelled

Magma Neos ATK 4600, Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000

" No!! " Chazz screamed as his LP decreased to 0


End file.
